Pains of a Dragon
by Mr Makulu
Summary: Sequal to Trials of a dragon. Rai is now a shoku leader. Things start to look up until a new foe seeks to force Rai to redo the deeds that he had undone. Will his friends and his allies be able to save him and will there be anything left of him to save?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters that appear on the show.**

Rai was climbing up the unstable cliff face as fast as he could. He was going fast for two reasons. One, the cliff was falling apart and staying still would cause him to fall. Two, Wuya was in the lead and Rai refused to lose his first showdown as Shoku Leader to her.

"Face it Raimundo, you just don't have what it takes," Wuya taunted.

Rai growled but then an idea came to him that was so dumb it might just work.

"I see London, I see France," Rai called out, "I see Wuya's underpants."

"Huh?"

Wuya stopped to check but as she did the rock she held onto broke off and caused her to fall, losing her the showdown and the Wu.

* * *

Wuya fumed as she watched Dojo fly off; she couldn't believe that she had been humiliated in a showdown by that two timing wind dragon. She kicked a nearby stone and sent it flying. 

"I still haven't forgotten your betrayal," Wuya said out to the shape in the sky she knew to be Dojo, "it's time I settled the score."

"And I am just the bean to help you do it."

Wuya turned to see bad luck incarnate, also know as Hannibal Roy bean, on the Ying-Ying bird.

"Get lost, you demonic vegetable, before I squish you," Wuya threatened, "I'm not in the mood."

"You would be if you heard my proposition," Hannibal replied.

"Proposition?! The last time I listened to you it almost cost me my hair and everything attached. Why do you think I'll listen to you now?"

"Because I'm not going against Chase this time. I'm going against Raimundo."

"Huh?"

"Well you see I still owe that wind dragon a bad turn or ten for what he did to me," Hannibal explained, " I have a plan but I need your help."

Wuya thought for a moment. She didn't trust him but if it would get back at Raimundo…

"Alright, I'll bite, what did you have in mind?"

"I need you to take me to Lady Shiaw and … Hey! Get back here I'm not finished."

Wuya had start walking at the mention of Lady Shiaw.

"Well I'm finished listening, you were a lot better off with the get Chase plan, the worse he can do to me is kill me."

Hannibal flew in front of Wuya on the Ying-Ying Bird.

"Come now I'm sure she wouldn't be like that espesally since you'll help her get something she wants."

"Yes, my head on the platter."

"No! I was talking about something I found out in Rai's mind."

"Been there, done that and unless you plan to entertain her with the jelly bean incident there is nothing worthwhile in that thick skull of his."

"Well that's where you are wrong, take it from someone who has had a more recent and a more thorough trip."

--

Wuya walked down the corridor to where she had been told she would find Lady Shiaw. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Hannibal was resting comfortably on Wuya's shoulder.

"I don't know what your so worried about," Hannibal said, "everyone has been so helpful."

"Of course," Wuay replied, "they know Lady Shiaw would want the personal satisfaction of dispatching me."

Wuya came to a door, despite her weakened state, Wuya knew that Lady Shiaw was waiting for her on the other side.

"How about we call this whole thing off," Wuya said, "I'm not _that_ mad at Raimundo."

Wuay turned away from the door and came face to face wind some of Lady Shiaw's wind golems. They looked ready to kill.

"But then again, it would be rude to leave without at least saying hello," Wuya added quickly before turning back to the door.

As Wuya and Hannibal entered the room, they were met by two female figures meditating in the center of the room. One looked like a teenager and the other was the reason Wuya was on the verge of wetting herself. The younger one stared on with slight amusement while the older had a look that could make stone flinch.

"I knew you were foolish Wuya, but I didn't think you were _this_ foolish," the older lady said.

"Oh Lady Shiaw, can't we let by gones be by gones?" Wuya said in attempted diplomacy.

"You used my teachings to get your own means."

"Ok, so maybe I took a more liberal view to the temple's principles."

"You tried to invade this temple, tried to steal ancient texts and you tried to have me assassinated."

"Doesn't the fact that I failed on all accounts make up for it?"

"No it just shows that you are incompetent."

Hannibal and the teenager just looked on silently at the exchange. They knew better than to get involved.

"I was following the Heylin way."

"Wuya, if you had ever bothered to listen to my teachings, you would have learned that the way of this temple is to walk the Heylin path to enlightenment, not world domination."

"Since it's the Heylin path, don't you mean enDARKenment."

Wuya laughed at her own joke but stopped when she realised that no-one else was laughing. The teenager only lifted an eyebrow, Lady Shiaw was showing a bit of fang, even Hannibal was giving his partner in crime strange looks. Wuya felt a hand grab one of her shoulders, she didn't need to look to know what it belonged to.

"I've been meaning to have this room painted," Lady Shiaw said dangerously, "Chyr my young pupil, tell me, what do you think of a nice deep _red_?"

"It might clash with the décor," Chyr answered.

"Well I guess I'll just have to change the décor then."

Something sharp pointed into Wuya's back. The blood left Wuya's face as her life flashed before her eyes. Hannibal took this moment to step in. He leapt of Wuya's shoulder and land in front of Lady Shiaw.

"That is no way to treat guests," Hannibal said, "besides I don't think there is enough Wuya to cover all the walls."

Chyr looked at Wuya, seemingly measuring her up.

"He may have a point," Chyr mused, "this is a pretty big room."

Lady Shiaw's attention had gone from Wuya to Hannibal. Wuya realised her life now depended on the bean, a fact that wasn't very comforting.

"Why are you here?" Lady Shiaw asked.

"I am here to make a proposition," the bean explained.

"There is nothing you can offer me," Lady Shiaw replied.

"Not even Shen Gong Wu?" Hannibal asked.

"Shen Gong Wu? Don't mention those things to me," Lady Shiaw spat, "such ultimate power and Dashi turned it into mere toys."

"A travesty I know," Hannibal agreed, "But one that can be easily undone."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Lady Shiaw threatened, "we both know the only way to perform the ritual that will undo it is through _Xiaolin _magic."

"True," Hannibal answered, "but we also know that Heylin magic can _repeat_ a Xiaolin ritual, if you have the right ingredients from the first time."

Lady Shiaw looked at the bean suspiciously. Chyr looked on at her teacher, not sure what she was going to do. Finally Lady Shiaw snapped her fingers. The hand and the thing stabbing into Wuya's back vanished and a small hourglass appeared beside Hannibal.

"You have five minutes, make them count."

**Author's note: Please let me know what you think. I will raise the rating if people feel that I need to. Title is also up for debate.**


	2. The Strike

"I hear Raimundo was successful in his first showdown," Master Fung said with a hint of pride.

"Indeed," Omi said, "he opened an extremely large jar of butt whip on Wuya."

"That's can Omi," Kimiko corrected.

"Can of what?" Omi asked.

"Nevermind."

"And where is Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.

"At the other side of the temple, he said he wanted to get ahead with his meditation since we didn't need his help to put the Wu away," Clay answered.

* * *

Rai let out a blissful sigh. Life was looking good. He had won the Showdown against Wuya, Omi was accepting him as leader and he finally achieved what he had been attempting for a very long time; learn how to sleep while meditating. He woke up when a chill ran down his spine. Rai's eye shot open when he realised what he was sensing; someone was using wind elemental power, someone who shouldn't be here. He jumped up. 

"Guys, we've got trouble, Wu up now," Rai called out.

There was no reply. _Oh no!_ Rai thought as he ran to where he sensed the wind being manipulated. He ran into the vault to see what he had been dreading; his team and Master Fung were lying on the ground unconscious. Forgetting to be on the lookout, Rai followed his first instinct and ran to his friends. Only when he heard the door close and his wind sense tell him that he was surrounded did he realise he had made a mistake.

Out from behind the columns appeared glowing green beings. They looked fairly human except for the fact that they had a green glow and they were made from what Rai had sensed to be wind. Strangely some seemed to be more masculine while others were more feminine. They also had strange coloured clouds in their "stomachs", though it was hard to tell what colour it was from the over setting green glow. Rai didn't bother to count but there were a lot of them. He was also stuck inside so he couldn't use some of his stronger moves with out hurting his friend or doing serious damage to the vault.

_Well so I'm out numbered and at a disadvantage, that's more or less a prerequisite for all my fights._

He entered a fighting stance but realised that the strange wind things weren't charging. Instead one of them came walking forward. This one had no cloud in its stomach but had a rolled up piece of paper. It held the piece of paper out to Rai. Rai raised an eyebrow but took the piece of paper anyway. He was about to unroll the piece of paper when he saw the wind creature staring at him expectantly.

"Thank you," Rai said to it.

It still stared on expectantly.

"No I am not going to give you a tip."

The creature pouted and skulked off to its comrades. Rai unrolled the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Raimundo Predosa _

_Since I doubt you know who I am I won't bother you with a name just yet. My pupil and I kindly request that you allow my creations to escort you to my home. We wish to have tea with you so that we may be able to come to an agreement over certain matters that have been brought to my attention. We would like this to be peaceful and I have ordered my creations to cause as little harm as necessary to you or your friends. If, however, you refuse to co-operate we will be required to bring you by more forceful means. We hope that you will see to reason. If not we do not hold responsibility for any damage that you receive from resisting. The choice is yours._

Rai sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Why not save me reading time and just write "come with us or we'll hurt you", just as effective and uses less ink._

He crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder.

"While I would just _love_ to give a flowery and elaborate rejection," Rai said mockingly, "I have a nap to get back to so how about we just cut to the part where I deck the lot of you."

Instead of waiting for an answer, Rai made a quick jab motion. This sent a small gust of wind at the messenger wind creature, causing its head to vanish and soon the rest followed. The wind creatures looked in shock, Rai smirked; being a Shoku warrior had its benefits, namely not needing to shout all his wind attacks. Not needing further invitation, the rest of the creatures charged.

Rai block a jab from one and did an open palm wind strike into its guts, dispersing in a cloud of blue mist. He leapt to dodge a leg sweep and destroyed the creature that did it with a downward gust. As he landed he fell back, creating an arch with his body to dodge an across swipe with what looked like a blade made of wind. Rai flipped into a crouching position. From there he took in deep breath blew the creature away. He stared the mass of still waiting opponents.

_Well that's three down, a lot more to go. _

Rai flipped into the air, waiting for the moment when he was above the mass of wind creatures.

"Wind!"

Rai sent down a large sheet of wind, causing a big mass explosion of blue mist. Rai landed as the mist spread out to fill nearly everywhere below 6 feet in the vault. Rai looked for the rest of the creatures through the blue haze. He knew that last move wouldn't have been enough; he was good but not that good, especially indoors. He tried to sense where they were but found it hard. In fact even keeping his eyes open seemed to be getting hard. Then it hit him, the blue mist was knock-out gas. Doing the first thing he could think of, he flew up to the top of the vault. He looked down to at the blue mist below. A figure floated out of the mist. It was one of the more feminine wind creatures. It rose until it was level with Rai. Before Rai could attack a force hit him in the back, sending him at the wind creature. The creature caught Rai and pulled him into a kiss.

_What the…?_

Rai realised what it was doing when he saw some of the mist in its stomach flowing up its throat to its mouth. Rai tried to push away but his hands just went through it. Soon the mist became too strong and Rai passed out.

* * *

Rai was brought out of his slumber by voices. 

"How long until the antidote takes effect?"

"Depends but it should be soon."

As his senses came back to him he could tell there were two wind elementals nearby. He also smelled tea. His eyes drifted open. His vision cleared and he realise he was sitting a table. Sitting nearby were two women. The first seemed be an older lady. She had deep red hair tied up neatly in a bun which made her pointed ears more noticeable. While she had no visible wrinkles, something about her posture and the way she acted seemed to make her more mature. Rai seemed to be getting a mom vibe from her, a hot mom vibe but still a mom vibe.

The girl that sat beside her looked closer to Rai's age. The first thing he noticed was her hair. Black hair flowed down past her shoulders but the front had a crown of snow white hair. Her skin was also quite pale. Not albino pale but it still contrasted against the darker skin of the older woman.

They were talking to each other when the older one turned to Rai and smiled, revealing small fangs.

"Oh good, you have awakened Raimundo. I was worried that you had inhaled too much sleeping mist."

Rai almost toppled over when what ever had been holding him up disappeared. He barely managed to keep his balance.

"Don't worry, the effects will soon wear off," the older lady said.

"Ok who are you and how did I get here?" Rai asked.

"Of course, how rude of me," the lady replied, "my name is Lady Shiaw, this is my pupil Chyr and you are here because I sent for you."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not sure how well this turned out but it was one of those hard chapters that had to be done. Let me know what you think.**


	3. The reason

**Authors note: Not sure how well this turned out but I hope you enjoy it.**

"You mean you sent those wind things after me?" Rai asked.

"Yes those were my creations," Lady Shiaw answered.

"Well in that case, see you round," Rai said, standing up.

He turned to leave and came face to face with another wind creature. Rai screamed and fell back onto his stool. He then noticed that this one was carrying a tray.

"Please stay for a bit longer Raimundo," Lady Shiaw said sweetly, "you friends are completely unharmed and back at the temple, we made tea for your arrival and we've got cookies."

The wind creature lowered the tray slightly to reveal that it was full of cookies. Rai looked from the cookies to the two ladies looking on at him and then back at the cookies.

_Temple, pretty girls with cookies, temple, pretty girls with cookies, temple, pretty girls with cookies…_

"Alright I'll stay a bit," Rai said finally, "but don't think I'll be sharing those cookies."

He took the tray from the wind creature and started scoffing down cookies as fast as humanly possible, well as fast as possible for a human that wasn't born in Texas. Soon the tray was completely empty. Rai handed the tray to the wind creature and turned back to Lady Shiaw and Chyr. Both looked on blankly though Chyr had a slight twitch in her left eye. Rai shrugged and said "hey, when living with a big bellied Texan you learn to eat fast or not eat at all."

Lady Shiaw soon composed herself. She started pouring Rai a cup of tea.

"Indeed," She replied, "Now will you be a bit slower on drinking your tea or will you inhale that as well?"

"Nah Clay doesn't like tea that much so it leaves some more for me," Rai answered, accepting the cup, "so care to tell me why you took me hostage?"

"What makes you think we took you hostage?" Lady Shiaw asked.

"Uh, the whole taking me against my will bit is usually a good indication."

"He has a point," Chyr agreed.

"We sent you an invitation," Lady Shiaw answered.

"Oh yeah but any niceties it had were sort of lost by you attacking my friends," Rai replied.

"An unfortunate consequence I'll admit," Lady Shiaw agreed, "though unavoidable, your friends would have tried to stop us meeting and we could not allow that."

"Why would they try to stop us meeting?"

"We aren't quite of the same ilk as the Xiaolin Temple," Lady Shiaw said in attempted diplomacy.

"You're Heylin aren't you?" Rai asked.

"I'd rather not answer that just yet," Lady Shiaw replied.

"That's lawyer talk for yes," Rai said smugly.

Lady Shiaw pursed her lips, knowing that she had been caught out. Chyr took a sip from her tea to try to hide her smile.

"Very well, yes we are Heylin," Lady Shiaw admitted.

Satisfied with that answer Rai said a quick "oh" then lifted the cup of tea to his face and basked in the aroma before taking a sip; the taste made the pause entirely worthwhile. Chyr looked on almost expectantly.

"What?" Rai asked.

"Aren't you go to start a heroic rant now that you've realised we're Heylin?" She asked.

"Heroic rant?"

"You know; 'you won't get away with this', 'good shall triumph', 'villainy never pays' or some overly used cheesy cliché that you probably found in a fortune cookie."

"Well that depends," Rai answered, "are you going to start monologuing about how I have fallen for your cunning trap, how soon the world will be yours, how foolish I was to think I could win or just start laughing 'evilly'?"

Chyr simply answered, "Touché Rai, touché."

"Indeed," Lady Shiaw answered, "while I am relieved not to have to sit through another 'we will win because we fight with honour' spiel, you don't seem too apprehensive about drinking tea with two people from the Heylin side."

Rai shrugged slightly as he took some more tea.

"Well I might be a bit more apprehensive if you two weren't so good looking."

"Flattery is always welcome," Chyr said.

"But as things stand, you're not after my friends because you left them in the temple, you're not after Wu because if you were you wouldn't bother bringing me here. You kidnapped me but given that you're Heylin that can be expected. This is very nice tea and those cookies were the best that I've had in a long time. Undoubtedly this conversation is going to go somewhere I don't like and will result in us fighting so I'm just trying to keep this enjoyable as long as possible."

Lady Shiaw nodded almost approvingly.

"Tell me is the Temple aware of your nonchalance towards conversing with members of the Heylin side?" Lady Shiaw asked.

"Hey what they don't know won't hurt them," Rai replied.

"I take it you have the same attitude about the events that took place during your time as a member of the Order of Sirroco," Lady Shiaw said almost off-handily.

Rai paused in mid drink,_ ok she knows that you were part of the Order, no big deal, it's nothing that can be used against you or your friends. Just play it cool. _ Rai moved the cup away from mouth and put on the same face he did when Clay would ask him how the glue got into his cowboy boots.

"The who?" Rai asked.

"The Order of Sirroco," Chyr answered, "a group of wind elementals that you were involved with."

Rai paused, _Ok Rai just do what you're good at and play dumb_.

"It kinda rings a bell but then again I barely even remember the names of girls that I've dated."

"You performed the ritual that turned the Shen Gong Wu back into pure Shen energy," Lady Shiaw stated, "does that ring a bell?"

Rai kept his poker face but on the inside he was swearing in six languages (English, Portuguese, Chinese, Ancient Chinese, Japanese and Texan).

"Nope sorry can't that it does."

"We were informed otherwise from an acquaintance of yours," Chyr said.

"Oh and who would that be?" Rai asked though he already had an idea who it was.

"Hannibal Roy Bean," Chyr answered.

Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Musical Fruit? Are you honestly going to believe that possessed taco ingredient?"

Lady Shiaw smirked; she stood up and walked over to Rai. Her step was elegant yet there was a seductive sway to her hips. Not wanting to fall in to a trap, Rai forced him self to take great interest in his tea cup.

"I will admit that Hannibal is not to be trusted," She answered, "that is why I had to see you for my self but now I know that he was in fact telling the truth."

"What, can you read minds or something?" Rai asked sceptically.

"Well yes I can if need be but I don't have to in your case," Lady Shiaw replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because all I have to do is look into your eyes."

Rai felt him self be forcibly turned to face her, she moved in until their noses were almost touching. Her emerald gaze became overwhelming. He tried to back away but the table was blocking him.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look into your eyes?" She asked.

Rai tried to look away but Lady Shiaw cupped his cheek, gently yet firmly forcing Rai to keep eye contact.

"I see someone who has tasted absolute power," she continued, her voice becoming more honeyed by the second, "Someone who has felt what it's like to have the strength to be unstoppable. To have the power to create your own reality, to be without equal. To have so much power that it was almost unbearable. To feel your body sing out as it felt might it had never witnessed before."

Rai was drowning in a sea of green that were her eyes. This coupled with the memories of that night soon became too much for him. Of course he remembered that night, how could you not remember for a moment being the most powerful being in existence. His head started to spin as he felt himself losing a battle that he hadn't known he had to fight. She moved in even closer, her breath now ghosting on his lips.

"How did it feel, to have such power?" Lady Shiaw asked.

"Wonderful," Rai muttered before he could stop him self.

Lady Shiaw smiled triumphantly and walked back to her seat. No longer under her spell, Rai realised that had just blown his cover. He slumped against the table.

"You want me to turn the Wu back into shen energy," Rai muttered.

"Now you're catching on," Lady Shiaw said, smiling brightly.

Rai turned round, rested his head and reached for the only that offer him comfort right now; his cup of tea.

"Why is it nearly every pretty girl I meet wants me for my magic or the Wu?" He muttered as he finished the cup, "can't a girl for once just want me for my body?"

"Well if you're offering…" Chyr began.

"Not now," Lady Shiaw interrupted, "business first then pleasure."

Chyr pouted but nodded.

"Besides," Lady Shiaw said with a sly grin, "As the master, I get first dibs."

A small fight broke out between Lady Shiaw and Chyr. Meanwhile Rai held the cup not really listening, almost swimming in memory of that night, he had hoped he could forget it and move on, but it seem fate wouldn't allow it. Now he was stuck in an unknown location with two wind elementals wanting him to do the exact thing he had promised him self that he would never do. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lady Shiaw say, "We'll discuss this after he has performed the ritual."

Rai slammed the empty cup down a little harder than necessary to get their attention.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Rai asked.

"Of course you do, just so long as you say what we want to hear," Lady Shiaw answered.

"No."

"Oh…you were so close to giving the right answer. Try again."

"I'm not going to help you turn the Wu back into Shen energy," Rai answered, his voice becoming more steady, "I have seen what it can do in the wrong hands and I'm not making that mistake twice."

"Not even if we offered to share the Shen energy with you?" Lady Shiaw asked.

"Not even if you offered Chyr covered in chocolate syrup," Rai replied.

Rai stood up.

"Sorry but that's my decision," He said, "thanks for the tea."

He turned to leave and came face to face with more of Lady Shiaw's wind creatures. These ones weren't carrying cookies.

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think that you can force me to do the ritual?" Rai asked, finding this slightly amusing, "in case you failed to read the fine print; the 'chosen one' used must be willing."

"An annoyance at best," Lady Shiaw answered, "we have ways to make you willing."

Rai didn't like the sound of that. He looked from Chyr and Lady Shiaw to the wind creatures. He saw a way out but it was through the wind creatures. Chances of winning this fight were slim to none.

_Well a short life for a merry one._

Rai charged at the wind creatures, he made four steps before falling flat on his face, he then realised his left leg had been chained to floor.

_Crud._

Rai felt his arms being pinned down by wind creatures. He then felt a weight on his lower back.

"You didn't think we would let you run now did you?" Chyr asked teasingly, briefly drawing shapes on his back while she straddled him.

Rai did felt her fingers wrapping something around his neck. It tightened, not enough to restrict his breathing but enough that he knew it was there. Instantly he realised that he could no longer feel where Chyr or Lady Shiaw was.

"Don't worry Rai, this only precaution to stop you using your wind powers to make this difficult," Chyr cooed into his ear before standing up.

He was then lifted up by the wind creatures and turned to face the two ladies again.

Chyr stepped back to allow Lady Shiaw to walk up to Rai.

"Now Raimundo this can go two ways," Lady Shiaw explained, "We can do this peacefully or painfully."

Rai looked defiantly into her eyes.

"My friends…" he began.

"Your friends have been knocked out by enough sleeping mist that without the antidote they will sleep for at least a week," Lady Shiaw interrupted, "Which is six days more than what I'll need to break you."

Rai closed his mouth but looked on defiantly, Lady Shiaw sighed.

"How far are you willing to go to stop me getting what I want?" She asked.

Rai swallowed and gave his answer.

"Further then you are."

"We shall see," Lady Shiaw replied, "Chyr you can start on Rai with out me. I'm just going to take care of something."

Chyr bowed and undid the chain around Rai's ankle. She walked out, followed by wind creatures dragging a protesting Rai out of the room.


	4. The Pain

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this, can I just take a moment to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I don't always get time to reply to them but I love getting them.**

Rai struggled against the creatures that were dragging him. This proved pointless as they seemed to have an iron grip on him. Chyr just rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother struggling," she told him, "They're not letting go until we come to our destination."

This didn't stop him though. He kept struggling as he was dragged through corridors and doors. They finally ended up in a room lit by candle. Three of the four walls were stone while the forth wall was made from a strange dark wood.

"Hmm," Rai said thoughtfully, "rustic, could do with a few homely touches though,"

Chyr nodded to the wind creatures, signally them to do their part. They pinned him against the wood wall. Two creatures held Rai's arms while two more held Rai's legs. A fifth creature, despite Rai's protests, ripped of his clothes leaving him in his under wear with the collar round his neck.

"HEY!"

Chyr smirked and touched the wood wall with a finger. It rippled at her touch. Rai felt the smooth wood ripple against his back. He then felt something wrapping around his arms. He looked to his right to see that the wind creature had let go of his but strange black tendrils wrapping around his wrist to halfway down his forearm. _What the…?_

He tried to pull free but it held fast. He then felt his other arm and his legs being bound as well. He could still feel the floor under his feet so it didn't put strain on his arms but they were spread apart and tied fast to the wall. It then occurred to him the position he was in; almost naked, bound spread eagle against a wall.

"Oh so you're one of _those_ girls," Rai taunted.

He let out a hiss of pain when the tendrils binding him grew thorns.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The wind creatures vanished. Chyr shook her head tsking at Rai. She cupped Rai's chin and forced him to look in her steel grey eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sure whether to commend your bravery or laugh at your stupidity."

Instead of giving a smart reply, Rai tried to bite her hand. Chyr quickly pulled it away.

"Still full of fire I see," she mused, "let's see if we can quell that."

Rai let out a yelp of pain when what felt like a hundred needles stabbed into his back. Chyr looked on expectantly, as if expecting Rai to crack already. Rai forced him self to smile.

"Is…that…the…best…you've…got," He managed out.

Chyr smiled sinisterly at him.

"Believe me, I'm only getting started."

Rai let out a scream when the needles suddenly started to burn.

* * *

Lady Shiaw walked into the dungeon where Wuya and Hannibal were being kept. Both were in cages.

"Well you were right," She told Hannibal, "Raimundo is the person that we need for the ritual."

"Of course I was right," Hannibal replied, "do you honestly think I would lie to a fine lady such as your self?"

"Well not if you valued your life," Lady Shiaw answered, "but I have learned not to trust everything I hear."

"Well now you know we were telling you the truth," Wuya said, "you can let us out."

"And why would I do that?" Lady Shiaw asked.

Wuya face fell.

"You mean you're just leaving us here?"

"You got it in one," Lady Shiaw replied, "since you informed me about Raimundo I won't kill you like I intended to. I'll just keep you prisoner for the rest of your lives."

"We had a deal!" Hannibal yelled.

Lady Shiaw smiled sweetly.

"It seems that your time in the Yin yang world has made you soft," she told the bean, "Why should I share with you when you have already given me every thing I need."

"Why you backstabbing ungrateful…"

"Now, now, name calling is really unnecessary; I'm not the one who was dumb enough tell me everything you knew right off the bat. Besides, if I gave you part of the Shen energy, the first thing you would do is try to get the rest for your selves as well."

Hannibal seethed but realised he had been caught out. Lady Shiaw turned to leave.

"Enjoy your stay," Lady Shiaw said over her shoulder, "If you have any problems with your accommodation, that is all the better."

She left them to wallow in their self pity.

Once she was out of the dungeons she was met by one of the guards.

"Lady Shiaw, your pupil has started with weakening the prisoner as you requested."

"Very good but please, Raimundo is still our guest; he is just in need of some gentle persuasion."

"My apologies, Lady Shiaw," the guard replied humbly, "would you like me to take you to them."

"No I think I'll let Chyr have some fun with Raimundo. How about you go run me a nice hot bath; I want to get the smell of Wuya off of me."

The guard nodded and ran off to follow the order.

* * *

Rai grit his teeth as the pain continued; his throat was sore from screaming and he was getting used to the pain by now. What was getting to him more was the fact that Chyr was just sitting there staring at him, making no effort to hide her fascination. 

"I swear you're getting off on this," Rai said.

Chyr shrugged.

"I don't get to see people getting tortured very often; it's fascinating to see how they react to it," she replied.

"You're sick!!"

"I prefer the term maliciously intrigued."

"I prefer the term mentally disturbed!" Rai snapped.

Chyr was about to answer when Lady Shiaw walked in.

"Have you been having fun?" She asked Chyr.

"Plenty," Chyr replied cheerfully.

Lady Shiaw walked up to Rai. He tried to suppress a sigh of relief when the needles suddenly stopped burning.

"And have you been behaving your self?" Lady Shiaw asked Rai, patting him on the head.

Rai scowled.

"Don't treat me like I'm some sort of pet," Rai ordered.

"Would you like to be my pet?" Lady Shiaw asked, "I promise I would take good care of you, feed you regularly and make sure that you got plenty of exercise."

Rai frowned.

"Ok now you're just being patronising."

"I know," Lady Shiaw replied, "it's one of the perks of being Heylin, as are _other _things."

To get her point across she slid one finger down Rai's chest to his naval, Rai let out a slight shudder, the room had certainly gotten warmer.

"Do you usually play with your food?" Rai asked.

"Well you are good enough to eat," Lady Shiaw answered, "but I'm watching my weight."

Lady Shiaw closed the gap a little further.

"So was an hour of play time enough to make you reconsider?" she asked.

"Wow has it really been an hour?" Chyr asked, "time really does fly when you're having fun."

Lady Shiaw sent Chyr a 'hush child' look before turning her focus back to Rai.

"You know my offer still stands," Lady Shiaw continued, "perform the ritual and you will receive one quarter of the Shen energy, which is more than enough for you to achieve what ever fantasies are in that hormone driven mind of yours."

"And what would happen to the other three quarters?"

"Naturally we would get it but don't worry your pretty little head, this temple may be Heylin but we have no desire for world domination. You have my word that no harm will come to you or your friends."

Rai let out a hollow laugh.

"Pretty words but they mean diddly to me."

"Are you calling my teacher a liar?" Chyr asked angrily.

"I'm saying that all the promises she makes will mean squat if I perform the ritual," Rai answered.

Lady Shiaw raised an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt my honour? You don't even know me."

Rai looked her right in the eye.

"No but I know the Shen energy," Rai answered, "Here's what will happen, you get a taste of its power, a taste is all it will take, then will come the urge to use it. You will direct that urge towards achieving your desires and when that happens, you won't care about your 'word' or 'honour' or even about those close to you. The power will drive you mad."

"Impressive," Lady Shiaw replied, "I almost believed you."

"I'm not kidding," Rai warned, "that is too much power for anyone to handle."

Lady Shiaw gave a slight chuckle.

"And yet you managed to handle it. Come now, if a mere apprentice like what you were could find the will power to control it, do you honest think I would believe that a centuries old Heylin witch wouldn't have the will power?"  
Rai realised that she wasn't going to believe him.

"Fine don't believe me," Rai said defiantly, "it doesn't matter anyway since I won't do the ritual."

Lady Shiaw smirked.

"Oh you say that now but you will be willing soon enough once the wall is done with you."

"Ha! You think this splinter factory will break me," Rai said defiantly, "I've been through more pain when I told Kimiko she dressed like a hussy."

Lady Shiaw trailed a finger up Rai's face. He felt a tendril following until it stopped at Rai's left temple.

"Your will is strong," Lady Shiaw admitted, "too strong in fact to surrender to mere physical pain."

The tendril dug a single thorn into Rai's head.

"But fortunately, I know my element and I know where a wind elemental gets their strength from."

Rai let out another scream when the needles his back start to burn again while at the same time he felt his mind being invaded.

* * *

An over twenty year old girl sat at the base of the willow. She had her forehead against the trunk of the tree. She spoke softly as she made her case. 

"Rai is my charge and he needs my help."

She felt a silent question pulsing from the tree into her.

"I know our laws forbid me from interfering and that is why I have come to you asking for permission."

She poured everything she knew about the situation into the tree.

"I wouldn't ask this if I thought his friends could handle it but if I don't show them the way they won't get to him in time."

The willow only pondered for moment before giving its answer. The girl gave the tree a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I knew you would understand."

The girl stood up and ran out of the willow.

_Hold on Rai, I'm on my way._

* * *

The U-bots were doing all that they could to wake the warriors. 

"Come on partner," Clay-bot shouted while slapping Clay across the face, "now ain't the time or place to be hitting the hay."

Kimiko-bot whispered into Kimiko's ear "They're having a shoe sale," and waited for a reaction; none came.

"Wow that usually works."

Omi-bot on the other hand was just staring at Omi.

"He is so cute when he's sleeping," He said blissfully.

Rai-bot came running in.

"Any luck?" Kimiko-bot asked.

Rai-bot shook his head.

"Can't find big dude anywhere," he answered, "How about your side?"

Kimiko-bot shook her head.

"Nothing we do is working, I don't know what this is but it isn't normal."

"Well maybe we can look around and see if there are any clues," Rai-bot offered.

They looked around until they heard Omi-bot shout, "Friends, I have found something."  
The U-bots ran to him and saw him flattening out a piece of paper.

"I, in my greatness, have found a clue," Omi-bot said smugly.

Rai-bot rolled his eyes as he pushed Omi-bot out of the way.

"Dude, first thing once this is over; we're going to download some modesty in to you."

Rai-bot read the letter and gasped.

"OH NO, RAI HAS BEEN CAPTURED! WE HAVE TO GET HELP!"

"And where do you think we are going to get help?" Kimiko-bot asked, "Everyone here is down for the count, Master Monk Guan is on holiday and Jermaine is in New York."

Rai-bot pondered over this, there was one possibility but Rai told him only to use it when absolutely necessary. He looked at the unconscious bodies. He nodded, now was as absolute as you could get.

"Hey girl," Rai-bot called to Kimiko-bot, "Get me Kimi's cell phone."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Kimiko-bot rolled Kimiko over and pulled out her cell phone. Rai-bot raced over and starting dialling the number that had been programmed into him.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko-bot asked.

Rai-bot looked up an answered, "getting help."


	5. The Aid

**Authors note: I am so sorry about the delay. I could give all the re****asons why this got held up but to save time I'll just say that my life got away on me. Well here we go.**

Rai tugged at his restraints frantically. All it did was drive the thorns deeper but he had to try. Slowly this wall was taking away the memories of people he had gained strength from. People who had helped him when he was down, people who had given him advice, people who he looked up to, the wall was taking them all away from him. With each person taken away, it became that bit less bearable; both the torture of the thorns as well as the torture of his own memories. As he grew weaker, the vines grew stronger; stretching further, driving the thorns into previously untouched flesh. So far the people taken away were minor but they were growing in importance and as such so was the torture.

_It does not have to be that way, _A voice purred in his mind,_ simply give your word to do the ritual and the pain will stop._

Rai refused, he would not give in no matter how painful it got.

_Don't make such a promise yet because __you have no idea how painful it is going to get._

* * *

Veata checked his surroundings, the temple was deserted. She hadn't expect a welcome wagon but she though there would be _someone_ to greet them.

"What are we doing here again?" Scott asked.

"We're here because Veata got a call saying that Rai is in trouble," Gus answered.

"Yeah but the council decided that we weren't meant to interfere with temple business."

"That is why I've come along," Sifu An explained, "to ensure that we act in good faith."

"So quit whining," Diane told him.

Sifu An paused and took a moment to sense her surroundings.

"A large amount of Heylin magic has been used recently," Sifu An stated, "Heylin _Wind_ Magic."

"Really? I can't sense anything," Diane said.

"You're young, you'll learn."

"Which one of you is Veata?" A voice asked.

The Order turned to where the voice was coming from. The temple was still deserted.

"Down here."

They looked down to see a small robot that was the spitting image of Rai.

"Which one of you is Veata?" The robot asked again.

Veata bent down on one knee.

"I'm Veata," she answered, "are you the one who called me?"

The robot nodded.

"Follow me."

The Order members followed the robot obediently.

* * *

Rai felt the warm sun on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky, as he sat up he found him self on a beach. He felt the smell of fresh salt air flood him as a soft breeze blew over, welcoming him as only the wind could. He looked at the waves; they seemed to welcome the shore in a passionate embrace, almost begging someone to come and share it. Rai picked up a handful of sand, slowly letting it sieve through his fingers. The grains of sands danced in the breeze briefly before returning to their greater purpose; being a part of this awesome beach. Rai let out a blissful sigh.

"Look who finely decided to wake up."

Rai turned to see Kimiko in her swimsuit walk up to him.

"Kimi, is that you?" Rai asked, not sure whether to believe his eyes.

Kimiko chuckled.

"Rai, I think lazing the sun has fried some of your brain cells and it's not like you had that many to begin with."

Rai's smiled, only Kimiko could hit that perfect level of patronising. Rai looked around saw Master Fung nearby, wearing 19th century looking swimming costume, lying on a deck chair. Dojo was beside him, applying tanning oil to his scales. Rai looked further to see Clay and Omi playing with a beach ball. This was the perfect beach and best of all he had his friends here to share it with. Kimiko bent down and picked up a shovel and pail.

"Come on," Kimiko said invitingly, "we've got a sandcastle to build and then you promised you'd show me how to surf."

Kimiko started to walk off. Rai was about to stand up when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pulled him securely into a hug. He didn't see who it was but from what he felt against his back he knew it was female.

"So do you like what you see?" Lady Shiaw asked into his ear.

The pieces came together for Rai fairly quickly. His smile faded.

"This isn't real, is it?"

Lady Shiaw pulled Rai back slightly, letting him lean against her strong yet soft body.

"It could be," she whispered, running her hand gently through his hair, "all it would take is some pure shen energy."

Rai shook his head slightly.

"I'm not going to be fooled by you," Rai warned.

"How can I be fooling you if all I'm stating is facts you already know?" Lady Shiaw asked, "You've felt the shen energy, you know what even a small part is capable of."

Rai started drifting off into Lady Shiaw's motherly embrace. She spoke with the same enticement as Wuya did and yet Lady Shiaw had warmth that Wuya never had. Rai almost wanted to believe her and yet…

"I can't," Rai replied.

"Of course you can," Lady Shiaw urged, "all it would take is a few words of mystic mumbo jumbo and you could have what you want."  
Rai sat up again and managed to pull out of Lady Shiaw's grip so that he could face.

"And how many lives would I have to ruin to get what I want?" Rai asked.

Lady Shiaw looked at him in disbelieve.

"This is what you desire," Lady Shiaw said, indicating the beach, "Why should you settle for anything less when the ability to have this is at your very finger tips."

"I chose that path once," Rai answered, "and in getting what I thought I wanted, I almost lost what truly mattered to me. I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

Rai took one look behind, silently wishing the beach and his friends farewell. He turned back to Lady Shiaw.

"Nothing you do will get me to change my mind so give me your all," Rai said defiantly, "bring on the fire, bring on the brim stone. I'm ready for it."

"As you wish."

Lady Shiaw turned into fire which soon engulfed the whole beach.

* * *

Rai-bot lead the Veata and her team to the vault. Gus checked the warriors and Master Fung.

"They're fine," Gus told the rest of the team, "just unconscious."

Diane bent down and wiped the floor with one finger. She sniffed the dust and felt the consistency between her fingers.

"Sleeping mist was used, similar to ours," she deduced, "High quantity and not given the time to fully dispersed."

"So we know how but not who," Veata muttered.

"Well first thing's first," Sifu An said, "Wake up the monks."

Gus nodded and pulled out an antidote, he held it under the monk's noses. When they started to stir he decided to give them a bit of space. They soon woke up.

"Uhhh…what happened?" Kimiko asked groggily.

"Not sure," Clay answered, "last thing I remembered we were putting the Wu away."

The U-bots ran over and gave their owners hugs.

"We were so worried," Omi-bot told Omi.

"Someone has kidnapped Rai," Kimiko-bot said.

"What?!"

"You never came back last night so we decided to come and check. We came in and you lot were out cold and Rai was nowhere to be found," Kimiko-bot continued, "All we found was a note."

"We must rescue our friend at once," Omi declared.

The warriors were interrupted when they heard someone cough. They turned their heads and for the first time noticed the Order members standing nearby. The warriors quickly went into attack stances.

"Sirroco, why have you have invaded the temple?" Omi demanded.

"Since when has five people constituted as an invasion?" Scott asked.

"Now is not the time for maths, it is the time for butt kicking."

The warriors were about to strike when the U-bot grabbed their owners.

"Hold-up there partner," Clay-bot states, "those are the fellas that woke you up."

"Huh?"

"We tried to wake you up," Kimiko-bot explained, "but nothing we did worked so Rai-bot called them for help."

"A likely story," Omi said in sarcastic suspicion.

"Are you calling Kimiko-bot a liar?" Kimiko asked with clenched fists.

"Oh no of course not," Omi said nervously, "I merely mean that we have no reason to trust the Order."

"Rai trusts us," Veata answered, "That should be reason enough."

Rai-bot stood in between the factions.

"He told me that if it should ever come to this I should play this"

Rai-bot's eyes turned into movie projectors and started to play a video. Clay quickly covered Omi's eyes when it showed a close-up of Kimiko's swimsuit clad backside while she had her head in a cubboard looking for sun block.

"Whoops, thought I deleted that one," Rai-bot said nervously, "Here's the one we want."

An image of Rai appeared.

"Hi guys," The image said, "Since you are seeing this, I'll assume that something has happened to me and Rai-bot decided to call in help from the Order. I know that the Temple and the Order has had issues in the past but they are good people, who also owe me a favour. Find either Veata or Sifu An, they'll know what to do. Veata, if you or Sifu An are watching this, tell my friends as much about my time with the Order as necessary. I'll trust your judgement."

The projection ended, the Warriors stood silent; this certainly was a change in situation.

"Very well," Master Fung said, "If Rai is willing to trust you then we will too."

Omi-bot carried over the message they had found earlier while Kimiko-bot took Rai-bot outside to have a "word" with him about video taping Kimiko's body parts. Instead of having to pass it around, Kimiko just read the letter out loud.

"Well that's doesn't help us," Veata said, "though how many people could have reason to kidnap Rai?"

"You want a list?" Kimiko asked wearily.

"And while you're writing that list you might want to add Lady Shiaw to the top."

Everyone turned to see a twenty year old girl wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and a black sleeveless jacket. She had short spikey brown hair and sun kissed skin.

"Can we help you?" Omi asked.

"No but I can help you," She replied, "My name is Jen and I can take you to Rai."

**Author's note: I hope it was alright, let me know what you think and I promise I'll be sooner with the next update**


	6. The Introduction

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I took so long to up date but studies have been my main focus the last view weeks and still are. I have not abandoned my stories but exams are coming so study comes first. Updates for all my stories are going to be regrettably ranging from slow to non-existent until the November. I thank you for your patience on the matter. Now on with the chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**

"You know where Rai is?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, right now he's a 'guest' of Lady Shiaw." Jen answered

"Lady Shiaw?" Sifu An asked, "That would explain the Heylin Wind Magic I sensed."

"Who is Lady Shiaw?" Clay asked.

"Lady Shiaw is a wind elemental who taught Wuya Heylin magic," Master Fung explained, "She is a master of the Heylin arts."

"She is also the greatest pacifist on the Heylin side," Sifu An added, "she won't lift so much as an eye brow for anything that does not concern her temple. Why would she want Rai?"

"The same reason the Order wanted him," Jen answered plainly.

This got the attention of all 5 Order members.

"She wouldn't dare…" Veata began.

"She would and the only thing stopping her is Rai's will power."

Scott stepped in.

"But there is no way that Lady Shiaw can do the ritual…unless…she replicated it…but that would take…" The pieces clicked in Scott's head, "WE HAVE TO GET RAI AWAY FROM HER!!"

Diane rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Rai will be touched by your concerned" she muttered.

"Whoa back up, what ritual?" Clay asked.

"No time to explain," Veata stated, "team move out."

The Order went for the door when a wall of fire appeared, blocking their way.

"Well make time," Kimiko snapped, "So far all we have are six uninvited guests with no explanation."

Jen stepped in.

"Kimiko, you're right but now is not the time, if you guys want to get to Rai in time, we need to go now."

Omi eye her suspiciously.

"And we are just meant to trust a complete stranger?"

"Well I'm actually a complete stranger," Jen answered, "isn't that right **Slow-jo**?"

Dojo was first irritated at the name until it seemed to trigger a memory.

"No body has called me that since…" it suddenly clicked for him, "Xue is that you?"

Jen paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I think that was what I called my self back then."

"You mean that's not your real name?" Dojo asked, clearly hurt.

"It was back then," Jen replied, "I get bored with my name so every fifty years or so I change it."

"Every fifty years?" Scott asked in disbelief, "How old are you?"

His head whip to the side with a crack. A red hand mark appeared on his cheek though no one had touched."

"It is very rude to ask a lady her age," Jen told him sternly.

"How did you do that?" Gus asked, "I didn't sense anything."

"That's because I'm an Elemental Sorceress, my magic works differently."

Omi and Scott's Jaw dropped while Master Fung and Sifu An raised an eyebrow each.

"What's that?" Diane asked.

"Elemental Sorcerers are beings that keep the four elements in balance," a flabbergasted Omi explained, "they are said to be mighty".

"They are also said not to get involved in worldly affairs," Sifu An added, "to what do we owe the visit?"

Jen massaged her temple in frustration.

"Look I would love to go into detail right now but we don't have the time. I promise I'll explain things once we hit the road."

"Why would we attack a path?" Omi asked.

Jen face palmed her self.

"Forget it. Please just trust me. I know for a fact that Lady Shiaw hid the location of her temple from the Xiaolin side so I'm the only one who can lead you there."

Kimiko looked at her suspiciously before making the flames disappear. Jen walked out of the vault followed by everyone else.

"So run it by me again just so I'm sure," Clay said, "we're siding with a team we don't trust, taking directions from a lady we've just met, to fight a witch that we never heard of."

"I believe that is how it lays, my friend," Omi told him.

Clay let out a sigh.

"Business as usual then."

The monks were about to climb onto Dojo when Jen let out a polite cough.

"Just one more thing," Jen said, "you're going to have to leave your Wu behind."

"Huh?"

"I can shield elemental and dragon magic but Lady Shiaw will sense Wu a mile away," Jen explained, "actually it's more like 1.6 kilometres but who's counting. The point is you can take your Wudai weapons but anything else has to stay here."

The warriors looked to Master Fung for guidance, who just gave a quick nod, before removing all of their Wu. They checked their Wudai weapons were secure before hopping on to a super-sized Dojo, while the Order members looked on uncertainly.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Scott asked.

Dojo sent them a glare.

"Well if you are scared, stay behind," Dojo told them, "the home team can handle this."

"The home team are a key player short and playing an away game with a of their few tricks," Veata told him, "If you guys are actually planning to bust Shiaw's Temple, you will need wind muscle. So we're coming, like it or not and Scott, grow a back bone."

Scott glared at his leader but nodded. Dojo sieved but straightened out so the Veata's team could fit on.

"Fine but don't call me a thing," Dojo warned.

The Order members hopped onto Dojo's back while Jen gracefully landed on Dojo's head. Master Fung walked up to his pupils.

"Young monks, be careful. Little is known of Lady Shiaw's temple so stay on your guard. Trust your instincts and trust each other's ability. I have faith that you will bring Raimundo back safely."

"Thank you Master Fung," Omi replied with a slight bow.

Sifu An grabbed Veata's hand. Veata looked at her curiously.

"Be careful," Sifu An told her softly, "please bring him back in one piece."

Veata gave Sifu An's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. The rest of the team looked on expectantly at Sifu An.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to give us some words of encouragement?" Gus asked.

"Do I look like your mommy?" Sifu An asked "quit wasting time and sort this damn mess out."

The Order members quickly faced the front. Dojo started floating slightly.

"I'll stay here and wait for you to come back. And you all had better comeback or else I'll make you regret it in the after life," Sifu An warned, "it's not like you would have that long to wait for me to get there."

Gus smiled.

"Not quite the warm and fuzzies but it works."

"Everyone set?" Jen asked.

Everyone nodded with Scott muttering "as ready as I'll ever be".

"Alright in that case, welcome aboard flying Dragon, flight 3656 direct to Lady Shiaw," Jen said in an air hostess voice, "Weather on this flight is predicted to be mostly clear with a dash of magic induced cloud. Perfect conditions for stealth, rescue and of course raining on people's parade."

"What cloud?" Kimiko asked.

Jen stretched out her arms.

"_Ventus, Unda, Velieris_" She spoke in an slow and even tone.

Streams of cloud poured out of Jen's arms and started to surround Dojo. It created it a bowl shape, blocking view of the bottom and sides but leaving a clear area over top to let light as well as a tiny gap to let Dojo see where he was going.

"Whoa," was all they could say.

"Please remain seated during take off," Jen informed them, "Alright the Temple is this way, fly as high as you can and stay within this cloud. If you don't, Lady Shiaw will sense us and then we're done for."

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Dojo informed her, "I'm the temple dragon."

"And I'm the Elemental Sorceress giving you a fighting chance, so can it and fly."

Dojo grumbled as he took off. Sifu An and Master Fang watched them fly off. When the cloud was out of sight they turn to each other with icy gazes.

"An."

"Fung."

There was a pause before they hugged. They spent a moment, enjoying each other's embrace.

"How long has it been?" Master Fung asked.

"Too long, old friend," Sifu An answered.

They separated. They took one last look in the direction Dojo had flown off in.

"You know, standing out here staring is only go to make the wait worse," Sifu An said.

"I know," Master Fung replied before letting out a sigh, "come, some tea might make the waiting easier."

"That depends, are you the one that made it?"

"You wound me," Master Fung replied, "my tea making skills have improved greatly since the last time you tasted it."

"Well if I remember correctly, back then your tea making skills couldn't have gotten any _worse_."

"Very well," Master Fung replied, "If you have no faith in my abilities to make tea, you may prepare it."

"Believe me, we'll both be glad that I did."

Master Fung smiled as he shook his head. He extended his hand to Sifu An.

"I am glad to see that you are still the girl I remember," Master Fung.

Sifu An smiled as she took Master Fung's hand.

"And you are still the boy I remember."

They both chuckled as Master Fung lead Sifu An off to the kitchens.

* * *

Dojo had reached flying altitude which allowed for people to move round. Kimiko turned to face Veata. 

"So _Veata_," Kimiko said, putting a bit of venom in pronouncing her name, "Care to explain why this Shiaw lady wants Rai?"

Veata looked to her team mates for support. Gus simply shrugged.

"The recording did say to explain as much as necessary."

Veata took in a deep breath.

"If Lady Shiaw wants Rai for the reason we think she does, then she is trying to use to him to return the Shen Gong Wu back into Shen Energy."

"Huh?" Kimiko asked.

"Shen energy is the energy that give elementals the ability to control their elements," Scott explained, "Now the Shen energy that the Wu are made of is pure, not affiliated with any element and in large amounts."

"Meaning that any idiot could gain phenomenal, cosmic power," Veata finished.

"And an idiot did," Jen muttered.

Omi pouted at not having the chance to answer.

"Well if that is the reason, then she is wasting her time," Dojo said proudly, "Dashi made sure to put safe guards in place; the only way the Heylin side could the ritual is if the Xiaolin side had done it before."

"Well you see that is where the problem arises," Veata explained, "the Order kinda performed the ritual."

Dojo came to a screeching stop.

"WHAT!!" He shrieked.

Jen slapped Dojo on the noise.

"Keep flying Dojo," She told him sternly, "Continue Veata."

"While Rai was at the Order, he had been convinced that it would be for the greater good to lock the Shen energy away…"

"Is it just me or do a lot of villains play the 'greater good' card?" Jen asked no-one in particular, "I mean honestly if they actually cared about the greater good, would they really be trying to conquer the world and all that jazz?"

Veata glared at Jen, this was hard enough without having interruptions. She also didn't like the insinuation that the Order were villains.

"As I was saying, Rai performed the ritual but unfortunately, an Order member went nutso and tried to use the Shen energy to create a new world order..."

"That's another thing," Jen said out loud, "What is with these people wanting to create new world orders or take over the world or what ever? Who in their right mind would want to govern the whole world? And what do they plan to do with it if by some miracle they actually succeeded?"

"Would it kill you to be quiet so I can finish my story?" Veata asked.

"Well don't be all day about it."

Veata let out a cleansing breath.

"So then what happened?" Clay asked.

"Rai happened," Veata explained, "He stopped him and turned the Shen Energy back into Shen Gong Wu."

"And where were we while all this was happening?" Kimiko asked.

"Sleeping probably, this all happened in the space of one night," Veata answered.

The Dragons took a moment to soak in this. Scott took this moment to bring forth something that had been bothering him.

"So _Jen_," Scott asked, "care to explain what you are doing here? My research tells me that the Elemental Sorcerers are not allowed to interfere with human matters."

"Right you are, IQ, but you see this is personal."

"Explain,' Veata ordered.

"Well if you must know, Rai is my charge, so I have a right to interfere slightly."

"How could Rai be your charge?" Scott asked "Elemental Sorcerers are only charged with protecting things they have created."

"Well you've just answered your own question," Jen informed him.

Scott paused.

"I don't understand."

Jen sighed.

"Well to put it in your words; I created him."


	7. The Plan

**Author's Note: Well I'm sorry it took so long but I'm done with exams and I'm back to writing. I've been finding it hard to get back into writing after having this Hiatus...**

**Jen: That's what they all say.**

**Author's Note: Shut it or else I'll give you an intimate scene with Dojo.**

**Jen: _(whimper)_**

**Author's Note:…but I hope this chapter is alright, let me know what you think.**

Chyr walked into room where Rai was tied to the wall. He had been left alone for a full night. Chyr had heard rumours from others of the temple of how effective Lady Shiaw's techniques were but she was eager to see what affect a full night had. She stopped and stared at what was left of the smart-alec. The thorny tendrils covered nearly all of his body though his face was untouched except for the one tendril up the side. Aside from the thorns using Rai like a pin cushion, he was bound tightly enough to stop him jerking around and causing further damage to himself.

_Thank Heylin for small mercies I guess._

She stuck her finger on one of the fresher wounds. She pulled her finger away and looked at the blood on her finger with fascination. She then stuck her finger in her mouth….and stared to gag. She quickly spate the bad taste out of her mouth.

_Vampirism is hotter in my books than it is in reality_.

She then realised that despite her display, Rai hadn't said or done anything. His head hung limply to the side, his eyes were blank. He didn't even acknowledge that someone else was in the room. Chyr listened closely as he seems to singing to himself.

"A cold and friendless tide has found you…"

Chyr raised an eyebrow. This was certainly weird.

"What Rai, no smart remarks?" Chyr asked tauntingly, "No witty replies, no asking 'is that the best you've got?'"

Rai didn't answer, he just stared into space, his lips barely moving as he continued to sing his song.

"…don't let the stormy darkness pull you down…"

Now Chyr was getting worried. She didn't particularly care about Rai's safety but he still needed some basic capacity to perform the ritual. Chyr placed her hand on an empty space of the wall. A tendril grew out and wrapped light around Chyr's hand, granting her access into Rai's mind and what she saw wasn't good. She undid her self from the wall and raced to find Lady Shiaw.

* * *

"What do you mean you created him?" Kimiko asked, "How is that even possible?" 

Clay took on his brotherly tone.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"I know how it's possible!" Kimiko snapped, "But how can you be his mother?"

Jen looked at Kimiko oddly.

"Mother? Who said anything about me being his mother?"

"You mean you're not his mother?" Veata asked, becoming confused very quickly.

"Heck no! I can't stand babies; I saw one being born back in 429 and took a vow of celibacy right there and then. But I am the one who made him a wind elemental."

"That is ridiculous," Scott said, "elementals are born not made."

"Well aren't you in the know," Jen said.

"I certainly am," Scott replied proudly, "I know all about wind elemental's history and supposed origins as well as the theories behind them."

"Well why not share with the rest of the group how the different kinds of wind elementals came to be?" Jen said.

Scott took in a big breath before starting.

"Myth has it that when the gift of elemental power was handed down to the ones that were to become wind elementals, two siblings, had the gifts the wind offered shared between the two of them. From this came the wind elementals that were of the body and the ones that were of the spirit."

"Yeah so?" Diane asked.

"So how about you tell us about the third sibling," Jen said.

"Some records tells us about a third sibling," Scott continued, "a _kind_ one who the ultimate elementals chose to bless with ALL the gifts wind offered, descendants would be of the _heart_ and have the abilities of both other siblings combined."

"So why aren't there a bunch of hearties all over the place," Clay asked.

Scott sent a brief glare at Clay.

"Well the third sibling feared what would come if a society existed in which some wind elementals had naturally more power than others and so ask that his or her power be sealed away."

"I do not understand," Omi said, "All elementals have their abilities sealed away until proper training and meditation unlocks it.

"Well if you would _let me finish_, those who are of the heart's abilities can not be unlocked, even by training or meditation," Scott explained, "the only way to unlock it is would be by the beings entrusted with key; the Sylphs. "

"Sylphs?"

"Wind spirits," Jen explained, "invisible to all except those who can see them, keepers of their elements blah blah blah, continue scott."

"Well this where most versions come to an agreement," Scott said, "The other elementals felt that the Sylphs could not be trusted with deciding who were truly worthy of being unlocked so the key was taken away from them and handed to the only beings that could truly understand balance between the elements; the elemental sorcerers."

"Well that is all good and well," Diane said, "but is there a reason we've had to listen to a myth."

"This is usually the part when some wise and ancient being tells the heroes that the myth is in fact true and that is exactly how it happened," Jen said almost carelessly.

This got everyone's attention.

"Wait," Scott asked, "You mean the myth is true?"

"How the heck should I know?" Jen snapped, "I wasn't there and I'm not ancient thank you very much. But we're flying a dragon and are off to fight a witch, kinda makes you look at myths with an open mind doesn't it."

"Got us there," Clay muttered.

"What I can tell you though is that Wind elementals of the heart do exist," Jen continued, "and the element sorcerers are in fact the ones with the key to unlock them because I have done it personally."

"You have?" Veata asked, "Who with?"

Jen gave her a look that simply said "guess". It only took a moment for Veata to click who Jen was talking about.

"Whoa hold up," Veata said, "Rai can't be of the heart, he was tested and he is of the body."

"That is because I made it so; I had only unlocked part of his gift, hoping that he wouldn't be dragged into this whole mess," Jen explained, "honestly who would miss one wind elemental? But fate, in his almighty pain in the buttness, decided to drag Rai into this anyway."

Veata raised an eyebrow and asked, "well if you didn't want Rai to have any part in 'this' why did you unlock even some of his ability."

Jen gave Veata a knowing look before facing the front.

"I had my reasons and while this has helped pass the time shouldn't you lot start coming up with a plan on how you are going to rescue Rai."

"Aren't you going to help us?"

"Sorry, I can't help you. The rules of the elemental sorcerers mean I am not allowed to remove anything from with in the temple," Jen explained, "you're going to have to get him out your self."

"Why does that not surprise me," Kimiko muttered.

"Hey just be glad that I can help you this much," Jen said, "Our kind aren't so supposed to interfere with human affairs."

"Your kind?" Omi asked, "You mean there are more of you?"

"Yeah, about 10 million of us, give or take," Jen answered, then realising everyone was gaping, "what? Were you expecting some tragic tale about how I am the last of my kind. The truth is far from it; in fact I see another one right now. HI BOB!!"

"HI JEN!" a voice called up from the ground.

"So what do you lot do then?" Diane asked, "Watch the world go by?"

"Oh we do more than that. We maintain balance, we observe, we record what we observe, we reflect on what we have recorded…" Jen stopped when realisation hit.

"YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN DOING WITH THE LAST 2,000 YEARS OF MY LIFE!!"

"We'll handle your mid life crisis later," Kimiko snapped, having been bought back to reality, "We need a plan."

"What ever plan we decide on we will have to stay together," Veata explained, "you guys will need to have some wind support."

"Why don't we just handle this ourselves then," Diane asked Veata.

"Bad idea," Dojo interjected, "On her temple grounds, Wind isn't the only thing Lady Shiaw can throw at you. You will have to be ready for anything."

"Man I hate when the enemy have a home turf advantage," Diane muttered.

"And besides," Gus added, "chances are there'll be someone at the temple who is wind sensitive meaning that they would know where we are the minute we left this cloud."

"So that leaves sneaking in out," Clay muttered, "Unless…"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You know Rai talked to me once about this wind sensitivity deal, and he told me the hardest part about it was being able to get a grip on the little things if there was a large amount of wind blowing happening nearby as well."

"Yeah, so?" Diane asked.

"So if we get some of you to do some fancy wind blowing," Clay continued, "And then the temple did some fancy wind blowing back, sensing the rest of us coming in would be..."

"Like trying to hear a cricket over a fog horn," Veata finished, "so then while some of us create a distraction. The rest would be able to sneak in and find Rai."

"Couldn't have put it better my self," Clay said, tipping his hat.

"Just one problem," Gus said, "wouldn't they find something strange about us trying a frontal assault, they are bound to suspect that this is only a distraction."

"Well then we would just have to make this an even more elaborate plan," Omi declared.

"What do you mean Omi?" Kimiko asked

"While some of us create a distraction, we will have some more being a red flounder..."

"Herring," Clay corrected.

"…that will throw them off our tracks, which then leaves a final group to find Rai."

"Yeah," Kimiko said, catching on, "so now we just have to decide who goes in what group."

"If we are going to have to be ready for anything, I suggest we have at least one wind elemental and one other elemental in each group," Veata said, "Gus, you go in the rescue group, you are the best at wind sensing and you've been trained in blocking out our wind signatures so you should be able to find Rai and you will be able to help Rai if he's hurt."

Realisation hit the Xiaolin warriors at those words, _what if Rai was actually hurt_?

Kimiko turned to Clay.

"Maybe you should go with Gus," Kimiko said tentatively, "if Rai is hurt, you'd better at carrying him than me or Omi."

Clay turned to Omi, who simply nodded.

"Alright, I won't let you down," Clay said.

Omi stuck his hand up.

"Since I am the greatest fighter, I should naturally be part of the frontal assault."

Diane shrugged.

"Walking around being a decoy isn't my cup of tea so I might as well stick with the little guy and stop him being splattered across the floor."

"Well since we need the frontal assault to be a big distraction," Veata said, "I nominate that Scott be in that group as well."

"Me?!" Scott said with a squeak, "oh no, I'm not here to start a fight, I just came along to be a part of the getaway group. You'll be better off if I just stay here."

"What's his deal?" Kimiko asked.

"Scott has a very low threshold for pain," Gus explained.

"Not to mention the guts of a three year old," Diane added.

"Then why would Veata nominate him?" Omi asked.

"Because he is one of the best technical fighters in the order, and when he is the right mind set a force to be reckoned with," Veata answered before turning to Scott, "Look I know you're scared but Rai was there for us when the Order needed him so now we have to be there for him."

Scott looked at her uncertainly.

"I don't know if I'm right for the job…"

"Damn it Scott, we both know you're perfect for the job," Veata snapped, "now either you do it or I'll get that song stuck in your head again."

"You wouldn't…"

"It's a small world after all…" Veata began.

"ALRIGHT!" Scott replied, "Just give me some time to think about it."

"Ok fair enough," Veata said triumphantly, "So I guess that leaves me and…what's your name again?"

"Kimiko."

"…Kimiko to be the decoy."

"I guess," Kimiko said, looking Veata over uncertainly.

"Me and Dojo will stay out of sight in the sky and help ensure a reasonably clean get away," Jen added.

"You know I like this plan," Dojo concluded.

"I just have one more question?" Diane said, "How do you suppose to get you four through undetected?"

"You and Gus are of the spirit right?" Jen asked Veata.

"Yeah so?"

"So you just turn in to wind and I'll guide it to the right location," Jen answered.

"So all that's left is actually getting there," Clay answered.

"You won't have to wait long for that," Dojo called, coming to a stop.

"Here we are," Jen announced, "the Hidden Heylin Temple."

Kimiko looked down at the expansive temple. From up here the buildings seemed form a symbol similar to the one that had appeared on the moon when Wuya took over. Right below them was a large barren area just outside the temple. It might have been the training grounds because Kimiko so some people out there training.

"You know it's not really the well hidden."

"It's a temple that houses the Heylin witch that took 'trespassers will be punished' to a whole new level," Jen replied, "Do you honestly think people were trying that hard to find it?"

Scott stood up on the edge of Dojo and looked down at the temple below.

"Alright," he said, having built up his resolve "I will do this, for Rai and for the sake of the Order. There is just one you have to do for me."

"What's that?" Veata asked.

"Push me."

There was a brief pause.

"What?"

"Push me because there is no way I'm going to jump off this dragon willingly."

Diane shrugged and pushed Scott off of Dojo and, with a big smile, watched him fall. She turned to see Veata giving her funny looks.

"What?" She asked, "He told us push him."

"And you were just a tad too eager to comply," Veata answered.

"So is he going to be ok," Kimiko asked nervously, not used to seeing people being pushed from great heights.

"He'll be fine," Gus said with a dismissive shake of the hand, "give him a few feet of free fall to psyche himself up then he'll be all 'hulk smash' before he reaches the ground."

"Well can't let Scott have all the fun," Diane said turning her back to Omi, offering him to climb on, "want a lift down, Short stuff?"

Omi stuck out his chin defiantly, both at being offered help by a former foe and by being called short.

"I am a Xiaolin dragon, I do not need your help, I will get down by myself."

Omi looked over the side off Dojo and realised just how high up they were.

"Uh…is it too late to change my answer?" he asked meekly.

Diane just gave Omi a triumphant smirk but let him climb on to her back. She then stood to attention.

"I am ready to fight for my comrades and for the greater good," she said dramatically

Veata gave her a mock salute.

"Your country thanks you; now get your butt off this dragon before I kick it off."

At that Diane swan dived with a screaming Omi clinging on for dear life.

Clay turned to Jen.

"Do all Windies have to make a sing and dance bout everything?"

"That depends," Jen replied, "do all Earthies have to eat without remembering to swallow?"

"Touché," Clay muttered.

"So now it's you turn," Jen said.

Before there was a chance for resistance, Gus and Veata pulled Clay and Kimiko into hugs and phased into the wind.

"_Vento_," Jens spoke, guiding the wind down to well within the temple. When she was sure they were on the ground she broke the connection. Jen pulled out a big jar of dirt. She opened the jar and poured out the contents. It moulded into a stone bench with a mini tornado holding it up. She then jumped off of Dojo and sat on the bench.

"Come on Slow-jo," Jen said, patting the bit of bench beside her, "Save your strength, something tells me we'll need your skills at making a hasty retreat soon enough. We'll be able to watch the happenings from up here. "

Dojo shrunk down to normal size and sat beside Jen. He pulled out a small can of breath spray and used it.

"So now that we are alone," Dojo began, "about that intimate scene…"

Jen backhanded him off of the bench.

* * *

Lady Shiaw listened quietly as she and Chyr walked to where Rai was being keeped. 

"His mind is a mess," Chyr explained, "The torture has wrecked havoc on its foundations and there is little keeping what's left of it together. He is still saying no but I don't even know if he remembers what he is saying no to. Much more torture and he won't be able to do anything."

"And if his mind is as unstable as you say it is, even if he said yes it would be too risky," Lady Shiaw continued, "he wouldn't be able to focus the energy properly and it would potentially destroy this whole temple."

Chyr hung her head.

"I should have kept a closer watch on him," she said shame ably, "if I had kept a better eye on him I might have been able to convince him and prevent the wall going too far."

Lady Shiaw put a comforting hand on her pupil.

"Child, there is nothing you could have done," Lady Shiaw explained, "The wall knew what we wanted. If Rai had been willing to say yes, it would have stopped and any further coercion by you would have just stopped it doing its job properly."

Lady Shiaw put a comforting hand on Chyr's shoulder.

"You did everything you were meant to; Raimundo was just willing to go further than what he could handle to stop us getting the Shen energy."

"So at the cost of himself, it would seem that he won," Chyr said softly.

"Yes, it appears he has," Lady Shiaw replied, suddenly toying with a new idea in her mind, "but perhaps we can gain a consolation prize."


	8. The Rescue

**Author's note: Wow, I am amazed at how many people guessed where I got the song from, even though I only used two lines from the song. Kudus to all!!**

**Now on to business, as some of you may know, the character of Jen was inspired from a character request made by a reviewer called Dragon of Magic. Her appearance, the extent of her powers and the majority of her personality & past are my creation but it was Dragon of Magic's request for her character to be in my story that inspired me. The reason I didn't mention this in my disclaimer before was that I wanted to wait until I clearly laid out Jen as a character, just so that nothing got spoiled by people going back and reading DOM's request reveiw (you can find it in the reviews section) and when that was done, I kinda forgot (sweet drop). Dragon of Magic didn't ask for recognition but I still feel the need to give credit where it is due.**

**But now I would (belatedly) like to say thank you to Dragon of Magic for the inspiration, I hope you like the Jen I created.**

**Now on with the story. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

Lady Shiaw looked at what remained of the once proud Dragon. She had checked to his mind to confirm what Chyr had said and she had been right.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen. Now to see what the sum of his mind adds up to._

Lady Shiaw gently cupped Rai's cheek tenderly. It glowed green for a moment, waking Rai from his stupor.

"Hello," Lady Shiaw said tenderly, "How are you feeling?"

Rai didn't answer; instead he looked at her questioningly.

Lady Shiaw tilted her head slightly.

"Do you not recognise me child?"

Rai shook his head a few inches to each side. His questioning gaze moved past Lady Shiaw. She turned around and realised he was looking at Chyr.

"Do you recognise her?" Lady Shiaw asked, pointing to Chyr.

Rai stared a hole through Chyr, his seemingly trying to find some remnant of memory. After a minute of staring he turned back to Lady Shiaw and slowly shook his head. Lady Shiaw decided that only one more test was needed.

"What is your name?" She asked.

Rai's gaze went downwards but seemed to focus on nothing in particular. His face seemed troubled, almost pained, as if he was painstakingly searching what remained of his mind for the answer. Lady Shiaw kept a mask of sympathy and concern but on the inside she was smiling triumphantly

_Perfect_ she thought as she gave Chyr a wink.

Lady Shaiw pressed her cheek against his.

"You poor child," She cooed, using her cupping hand to stroke Rai's cheek, "the damage was worst than we feared."

Rai said nothing but from what Lady Shiaw had seen she was beginning to think that Rai didn't even remember how to speak. She went to answer the question he no doubt had.

"You were in a terrible accident," Lady Shiaw lied, "my name is Lady Shiaw, we found you, badly hurt. If it wasn't for the wall your up against, you might not have made it at all."

Chyr held back a scoff, her teacher was certainly putting a lot of faith in how gullible Rai was in this state. Then again, from what Chyr had seen, Rai probably didn't even remember what the difference was between hurting and helping.

"You have been broken too far, physically, spiritually and mentally, for us to reform the you that was," Lady Shiaw continued, "but if you let us, we can form a new you. All it takes is a nod of your head and we can begin on the path to making you far greater than what ever you were. One nod and we will help you gain the power to ensure no-one ever does this to you again. One nod and right here, you will gain a new name and a new purpose; as a _student_ of the Heylin Temple."

Chyr's eyes widened, _she wants to take Rai as a student? But what about me?!_ Chyr stayed silent.

Lady Shiaw removed her cheek from Rai's face.

"So what do you say?"

Lady Shiaw then realised that Rai's eyes had closed.

* * *

Her touch seemed so familiar; it awakened a piece of memory. A fragment of a time when he felt a similar touch.

_Had I felt safe?_

_No. _

This person wanted him to be Heylin.

What is Heylin?

A few broken fragments of his mind joined together to create an answer.

_Heylin is bad._

_Am I bad?_

**Rai you don't belong with her, you're good!!**

_Who was that? Rai? Is that my name?_

At the mental mention of the name, new voice started to appear.

**Raimundo, Master Fung chose you for a reason.**

_What did he chose me for?_

**Raimundo I would like you to come to the Xiaolin temple in China and train to be a Xiaolin Dragon. **

Slowly he followed the voices to his sanctuary; a place his mind had created to house his most important memories, hidden away from even himself for the day he may need it. Now in his sanctuary, he was safe, he was protected and he knew who he was.

* * *

Rai opened his eyes. Lady Shiaw looked at him expectantly.

"Well child, what do you say?" Lady Shiaw repeated.

Rai spat right into her eye.

"I am Raimundo Predrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind," He said defiantly, "You will never take that away from me and I will never join you."

Lady Shiaw wiped the spit out of her eye. She was about to backhand Rai until she stopped herself.

"We shall see."

She put her hand against the wall and gave it her command.

_Destroy his mind, leave nothing of the Raimundo that was._

She then turned to leave. She made a brief gesture of her hand, giving Chyr the hint leave as well.

"Farewell Dragon of the Wind," Lady Shiaw said, making no effort to hide the spite in her voice.

She let Chyr walk out first before stopping at the door way. She snapped her fingers, causing all the candles in the room to go out, until the only light came from the open doorway. Lady Shiaw gave one last look at Rai before closing the door and taking away the light. When the light went, Rai lost his last anchor to reality. This caused Rai to sink in to his mind, ready to face the invader and protect his sanctuary.

* * *

Lady Shiaw looked the door she had closed behind her and shook her head. She turned to see that Chyr was looking at the doorway in a strange manner.

"Does something bother you?" Lady Shiaw asked her student.

Chyr bowed her head slightly.

"Nothing what so ever," she replied in trained modesty.

Lady Shiaw knew this was a lie but allowed it.

"Very well," She said, "Have a servant prepare a bath for me, I want to get the smell of stupidity off of me."

Chyr nodded.

"As you wish."

Chyr turned to leave and carry out her orders.

"Oh and Chyr…"

Chyr stopped to face her teacher again.

"When you have done that, the rest of the morning is yours," Lady Shiaw said kindly, "you've earned it."

Chyr smiled and said "thank you" before running off to carry out her orders.

* * *

Master Chang, one of the training instructors, was busy instructing a couple of guards.

"That's it, hold a good strong stance," He called, "remember, strength comes from your centre, and what ever amount of muscle mass you've accumulated over the years."

Master Chang paused his tutoring when he saw a piece of paper fluttering down from the heavens. He caught it a read it. It was an Official Declaration of War between the Heylin temple and something called the "United Rescue Alliance", signed by a representative named Scott.

_What a strange thing to be falling down from the Heavens. I wonder if it holds any significance. _

He then looked up to see a boy fall down from the heavens.

"Wind!!" the boy shouted.

As he landed on the he sent out a large wave of air, sending the Guards and Master Chang flying across the grounds and straight into the out side walls of the temple. All three people were indented into the wall. The boy took the moment to assemble what appeared to be a fighting staff.

"Scott, I presume," Master Chang said, clearly not amused, "you do realise that this means war."

"Well technically, it doesn't," One of the guards said, whose face was covered by the paper in Master Chang's hand, "A representative from our side hasn't signed the Declaration of War."

"What?!"

"He has a point," the second guard added, "legally speaking; a Declaration of War cannot be grounds for retaliation until it is signed by a representative of the receiving side."

"Oh right, would one of you lend me a pen?"

The first Guard pulled out a pen and handed it to Master Chang. Master Chang quickly signed the declaration then handed the pen back to the guard.

"Well since that's out that's out of the way, NOW THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

Clay and Gus found them selves on top of the roof of building. Clay jumped out of the hug and muttered several threats to Gus if he decided to hug him again with out warning.

"You prudish Americans," Gus replied.

Clay huffed at that comment.

"Well how about you just do that wind sensing thing and tell us where Rai is."

Gus took in a deep breath, he recalled Rai's wind signature a mentally scanned the temple to find him.

He sensed...

Sensed...

Sensed…

_Nothing_

"Well?" Clay asked impatiently.

"Something must be blocking my wind sensing," Gus said

"What?" Clay asked, trying to stay calm.

"Let's get down and look around," Gus suggested, "I might be able to pick him up if we go inside."

Clay looked him sceptically, this plan had barely started and was already starting to unravel, but ultimately this plan was still the best they had so he just had to go with it.

"You better be right," Clay said.

* * *

Kimiko's head stopped spinning when she realised her feet were touching the ground and that she was in front of a building. She also realised that Veata was hugging her.

"Urgh!!" She managed as she pushed Veata, "Out of my personal space."

"Your welcome," Veata replied, clearly irked at Kimiko's reaction.

Kimiko gave a brief shudder, seemingly trying to get rid of the memory that she had just been a cuddle buddy to a girl she didn't even like.

"So where's Clay and your guy?"

"Jen must have dropped them off somewhere else," Veata said, "so shall we head off?"

Kimiko sent her a brief glare but nodded. She and Veata started walking to the nearest door way. Veata quickly peered in before muttering an "all clear" to Kimiko. They entered the building and started walking down a corridor. As they walked, Veata realised that Kimiko was giving her the cold shoulder. Not trying to be rude, Veata tried to start up a conversation.

"So Kimiko, how've you been, the last I saw you was…"

"When you and your team chained us up and almost put us on trial," Kimiko finished not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh yeah," Veata said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I would just like to apologise about that. But since we are on the same side I hope we can put it behind us."

Kimiko gave her a side ways glare and kept on walking. Veata heaved a sigh.

"I guess not."

Veata decided to give up on conversation and just keep walking in silence. As they walked Veata noticed Kimiko was getting more and more irked about something. Finally Kimiko turned and faced Veata.

"Alright, spill it," Kimiko demanded, "what's going on between you and Rai?"

Veata looked at her in bewilderment.

"Between us?"

"Don't give me that," Kimiko said, "Rai leaves a recording telling us that if we needed the Order's help to find either you or Sifu An. Now Sifu An has the whole old and wise thing going but why does he trust you? Last you two met you bet him up. What changed between you two?"

Veata raised an eyebrow.

"We are inside an enemy temple, walking round looking for trouble and we will probably find it before the day is out. Is now the time to be discussing this?"

Kimiko crossed her arms defiantly. Veata silently admitted defeat.

"We share a kin-ship" Veata explained, "I was someone who understood him during a time when he was uncertain about who he was and where he belonged. In some ways he understands me better than most people and he helped me find closure on a personal matter. I trust him to be there if I needed his and it turns out he trusts me."

Kimiko gave her a suspicious look.

"Look as strange as it may sound, it feels like I've met him before," Veata continue, "we share a connection based off of mutual understanding and unexplainable trust."

"So that's all there is, a _kin-ship_?" Kimiko asked.

"What more could there be?" Veata asked back, "He was only at the Order for _a week_. The friend we created in the short time we were together alone was increadible."

Kimiko say a quiet "oh" but seemed satisfied with that answer. Despite this Veata decided to mess with the girl's head a little.

"Though I will admit," Veata added almost as side, "he's pretty good kisser."

Veata quickly ran ahead as she could have sworn she heard something snap in Kimiko's head.

"She's just trying to get under your skin," Kimiko muttered to herself, "focus on getting Rai out of her then you can pound him into the ground to get the truth out of him."

She snapped out of her conversation when she heard Veata calling.

"When you're done talking to your self, I've found something."


	9. The Rescue Part 2

**Author's Note: Well here is a new chapter, sorry about the delay but my studies started again so I've been stuck trying to find a rhythm again. It will come back to me, just be patient (which you already have been and for that I give you my most gracious thanks).**

The dark sea seeped forward, beating against the barrier Rai had created. He could not risk it entering sanctuary for he knew what dwelled in those waters. Rai's defence wasn't unbreakable but it gave him time and, more importantly, it gave him hope.

* * *

Scott stared on bravely as he finished assembling his staff. Just then Diane landed, dropping Omi on to the ground. 

"Took you long enough," Scott said, "Did youget lost on the way down?"

Scott then let out a high pitched whine when Diane gave a power wedgie.

"Scott, what did we say about you being curt?" Diane scolded as she pulled the waist band to the back of his head.

After several girly voice apologies from Scott, Diane let go.

"Now that you've got that out of your system," Scott said in his normal voice, "Is the United Rescue Alliance ready."

"Who is that?" Omi asked.

"Don't tell me that's what we're calling ourselves," Diane said, clearly agitated.

"Give me a break, I had to call us something," Scott replied, "I'd like to see you write up a Declaration of War is freefall."

"Enough chat chit," Omi scolded, "more butt kick."

"I agree," said Scott, "Let's rip, hit and bust."

Scott turned to see both Diane and Omi given him strange looks.

"What? It's common slang."

"Well yeah," Diane replied, "but you're the smart guy."

"Oh right," Scott said "let's engage our foe in a berserk and unyielding manner."

Diane and Omi gave a mutual "ooooh" as they pulled out their weapons. Diane had a pair of fans while Omi had his Shimo staff.

Just then the doors to the temple open, revealing a squadron of guards coming through. Scott suppressed a cry for mommy.

"Stay strong my not yet friend," Omi said, "a true warrior does not fear death."

"It's not death I fear," Scott answered, "it's the unspeakable pain and agony before that that scares me."

* * *

"What is it?" Kimiko asked. 

"I think it's a map of the temple," Veata explained, "It must be to stop people from getting lost."

"Well that's convenient for invaders," Kimiko said, "why don't they just have a help desk as well."

"They do," Veata answered, "right above the pit of pain and despair, let's give that a miss."

Kimiko scanned the map, trying to find some clue as to where Rai could be.

_Let's see…training grounds… mediation halls… dinning hall…gift shop…armory…Wait! GIFT SHOP?!_

Kimiko scanned back.

_Closed in 1907 due to lack of business._

_Right then._

"Hey how about this?" Veata asked.

Kimiko looked at what she was pointing at.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?!" Kimiko demanded.

"_Below_ that one," Veata said, rolling her eyes.

Kimiko looked again.

"VIP Cells?" Kimiko said, "You think that's where they're keeping Rai?"

"It's as good a place as any," Veata answered, "Unless of course you prefer the first opt…argk!!...You hit me!"

"I'm a girl, its fair game."

* * *

The trio charged at the on coming guards. Scott led the charge, with Omi behind and Diane taking the rear. 

"CYCLONE BLADE!"

Scott made horizontal arc with his staff, sending a blade shaped gust of wind at the guards. This knocked them back right into the walls of the temple. Archers on the wall then decided to open fire.

"CYCLONE SHIELD" Scott shouted, twirling his staff in front of him.

This created a shield that protected the three from the on coming fire. Omi waited for an opening before jumping out from behind Scott's shield.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE, ICE!"

Omi sent out a barrage of ice spikes, forcing the archers to take cover. Diane took the opportunity to run a head of the two and right up to the wall.

"WIND"

Diane jumped up onto the wall. She landed on one foot, arms outstretched and the other knee raised.

"CRANE STRIKE!"

She then twirled on the spot, sending out a gust that caused knocked the Archers clear off the wall. Omi then used Shimo Staff to pole vault up the wall. They then jumped down to the ground into a butt-kick pose. Just then there was a large blast. Omi and Diane turned to see what was left of the gate and Scott walking in.

"Honestly, just like woman and an Asian not to use the door."

Diane punched Scott in the arm.

"That was for being racist."

Diane then kicked a field goal between his legs, causing him to crumple into a heap.

"And that was for being sexiest."

She then kicked the crumpled heap.

"And that was for being Scott."

"Uh," Omi began, "Shouldn't we be fighting them instead of ourselves?"

"Don't start with me," Diane warned, "I'll fight who ever I want. Got it?"

"My mistake," Omi replied meekly before running off.

Diane turned back to hurt Scott some more.

"Nah, the mood is gone," she said before running off to join Omi.

"Owwww" Scott moaned.

* * *

Clay and Gus kept walking through the corridors. 

"Anything?" Clay asked.

"Not yet, except the frontal assault has started," Gus said before slapping his forehead, "Blast!"

"What?" Clay asked.

"I've just realised that even when we find Rai, there's no way to contact the others."

"Don't worries, Partner," Clay answered, pulling out his cell phone, "Kimiko's got us all wired. We'll just give them a toot if we find something."

Gus nodded approvingly.

"That Kimiko has a good head on her shoulders," Gus said, "So what's the deal with her and Rai?"

"What do ya mean?"

"She obviously seemed threatened by Veata for some reason, I just assumed…"

"Nah there's nothing officially going on between those two," Clay replied, "She may just not want Rai to be hurt by Veata again. I reackon part of the problem is that all of this is just happening kinda fast, though I have to wonder about Rai and Veata myself."

"Why?"

"Well one minute she's beating him up, the next minute she's who he calls for help. Reason just says…"

"Word of advice," Gus said, "reason and wind elementals don't go hand in hand."

"Oh right."

"I will admit that the attraction is there."

"Attraction? You mean those two are..."

"No no, I'm saying that they obviously find each other attractive," Gus explained, "and they both are people who like attractive things."

"Got that right about Rai. So what you're saying is that there friendship was first formed on a mutual attraction but has grown more into a platonic bond due to them getting to know each other better."

"Precisely, and might I say that despite you saying that there's nothing between Rai and Kimiko, I do sense a closeness from what I've seen."

"Well, we're very close," Clay explained, "we have been through a lot together. Sorta hard not to after saving the world as many times as we've have to. I don't see life with out any of them. I think Rai feels the same about us, or I hope he does. I think as far as him and Kimiko are concerned, they share a bond through the friendship that has been formed but whether they are willing go further is anyone's guess. besides even if Rai wanted to, which I would put it past him, he might fear ruining the friendship and the team. "

"Yeah that sucks," Gus agreed, "but do you know what sucks more?"

"What?"

"The 'big guys' from our respective team finally have a chance at an insightful and uninterrupted conversation and all we have to talk about is Rai's love life."

An awkward silence passed between them.

"Get back to looking for Rai."

* * *

Veata and Kimiko opened the door. Instead of Rai they found the last two people that Kimiko wanted to see right now. 

"Kimiko," Wuya said, "thank goodness. You've got to let us out. We're being held prisoner."

"You know these two?" Veata asked.

"Yeah unfortunately," Kimiko replied, "that is Hannibal Bean and Wuya."

"Wuya? I thought she was turned back into a ghost."

"She was but she got turned back human ages ago," Kimiko explained, "didn't you know that?"

"No, what do you think that the Order has nothing better to do than watch what the temple is doing?"

"You tell me," Kimiko replied.

"Would you two stop bickering and release us," Hannibal snapped.

"Wait," Kimiko said thoughtfully, "you two didn't have anything to do with Lady Shiaw finding out about Rai did you?"

"Uh…no," Hannibal said, trying to sound innocent.

"Then how did Lady Shiaw know about the ritual?" Veata asked suspicously.

"Ok," Wuya said, sounding very panicky, "Hannibal found out about the ritual from when he was in Rai's mind and he convinced me to bring him to Lady Shiaw. Now Lady Shiaw double crossed us and you've got to help us."

Hannibal slapped himself in the forehead.

"I knew siding with a red head was a bad idea," he muttered.

"Why should we let you out?" Kimiko asked.

"I know where they are keeping Raimundo," Wuya explained, "if you let us out I can take you to him and then we can all get out of here."

Kimko and Veata stared at them for a moment.

"What do you think?" Veata asked Kimiko.

"She's lying," Kimiko answered.

"How can you tell?"

"Easy, her lips are moving."

"Listen missy, I know this temple like the back of my hand," Wuya said, "and without my help, you'll never see your friend."

Kimiko pondered this for half a moment before turning back to Veata.

"How certain are you that your guy can find Rai?"

"Would stake my life on it," Veata affirmed.

"Well in that case, Bub-bye"

Kimiko turned to leave.

"You're just going to leave us here?" Hannibal asked.

"Yep."

"You're the good guys," Hannibal reasoned, "you're supposed to help those who are in trouble."

"Well, even good guys draw the line somewhere," Kimiko answered.

Wuya turned to Veata.

"Surely you're not going to just leave us here?"

"Hey the only reason I was still standing here was because I wanted to see the look on your face," Veata said before she started to walk off as well.

"What would your friends say if they found out you didn't help those who needed it."

Both Kimiko and Veata stopped, Veata turned her head to Kimiko.

"I won't tell the temple if you don't tell the Order," Veata offered.

"Deal."

They tapped their knuckles together as they closed the door.

What neither of them had noticed was the alarm device that was installed on the door.

* * *

Chyr sat in the tea room, seething so much that her tea cup was glowing green and steaming profusely 

_Why would Lady Shiaw want that double back stabbing Xiaolin reject as a pupil. I have always been loyal & faithful to her and the Heylin way. What does Rai have that I don't?_

Chyr lifted her cup to her lips and found that the contents had evaporated again. She cursed and was about to refill it when she heard the bell go off that indicated an unauthorised visit of the dungeon. A malicious smirk grew on her face. This was just what she needed; someone to hurt.

* * *

Lady Shiaw soaked in the tub, letting her whole body relax. Slowly the warm water loosened her muscles, helping to cure the tenseness that a certain wind dragon had caused her. 

She huffed, through the years she had seen some truly stubborn people on the Xiaolin side, it almost came with the territory, but never in her life had one been as infuriating as Raimundo.

No matter how many times she played it through her mind, she could not understand; why did Rai still say no? She had promised to share with him the shen energy, to not harm his friends and to not conquer the world, what was left for him be reluctant about?

_Here's what will happen, you get a taste of its power, a taste is all it will take, then will come the urge to use it. You will direct that urge towards achieving your desires and when that happens, you won't care about your 'word' or 'honour' or even about those close to you. The power will drive you mad._

Lady Shiaw pondered Raimundo's words. Was he perhaps right? Could the Shen energy have driven her mad? She had dismissed his warning the first time simply based on the fact that he had not been driven mad but from what she had seen, she was beginning to wonder if Raimundo hadn't in fact been an exception rather than an example. She saw in Raimundo something that made him different. It was unexplainable but it was still there.

Lady shiaw let out a forlorn sigh. It was really a shame that he refused her offered; she had had a role for him that he would have just been perfect for.

"LADY SHIAW!"

A guard burst into the bath room.

"Lady Shiaw, there's…"

The Guard then realised what he had run into. He turned red and quickly turned his back to her.

"My apologies, there has been a breach with in the temple."

"A breach?" Lady Shiaw repeated, "How big?"

"Three."

"Three hundred?" Lady Shiaw asked, trying to clarify.

"Three fighters, two boys and one girl," the guard explained before quickly adding, "They have already broken through the main wall, I would not have troubled else wise."

Lady Shiaw rubbed her temple, she knew that the temple was more built to stand against a large scale invasion rather than a small elite strike but this was ridiculous.

"Return to your post," Lady Shiaw ordered, "Reinforcements will be there shortly."

"As you command."

The guard started to leave.

"Wait."

The guard stopped.

"How much did you see when you burst in here?"

"Nothing I wouldn't want to see again," the guard replied.

"Good answer, now get going!"

The guard ran off. Lady Shiaw then touched a glowing green hand against a wall, activating the temples dormant defences. She then raised the same hand, summoning wind golems.

"Attack the intruders," Lady Shiaw ordered, "stop them with any means necessary but leave at least one alive for questioning."

The wind creatures nodded before vanishing through the ventilation system. With that done, Lady Shiaw lay back down in the bath. In 2000 years, Lady Shiaw had not once rushed a bath, and now would be no exception.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think.**


	10. The Confrontation

**Authors note: Here is a new chapter, sorry I had hoped to get it up last week but I had Easter with the family so there wasn't time. On the plus side my family got a new puppy, yay . **

**Thank you again to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. Now on with the story. **

Omi and Diane charged at three guards. Omi leapt into the air and flying kicked the first guard in the face. Using the distraction, Diane baseball slid between legs of another guards, tripping him up in the process. They turned to face the final guard as they heard him fall to the ground with an irked Scott standing in his place.

"Took you long enough," Diane taunted, "have a nice lie down?"

Scott glared at her. Just then there was the sound of water moving, it was only then that the noticed the pools of water nearby. Out of the pools appeared an army of creatures made out of water. They each stood 7 feet at least and varied in shape. There were at least twenty of them, all looking fierce and formidable. Inside each of them was an eerie green glow. They charged at the warriors.

"ICE!" Omi shouted.

The creatures turned into ice statues. The green glow died and they remained motionless.

Crickets chirped.

"I guess they were not prepared for a Water elemental," Omi said.

"Are they gone?" asked Diane fearfully, who had jumped behind Scott.

Omi stuck out his chest proudly

"Fear not for I have stopped the water creatures," Omi said.

"Not that," Diane said, "the crickets."

"The crickets?" Omi asked in disbelief.

"She's got an irrational fear of them," Scott explained.

"Hey! Crickets are harbingers of doom, just look at what they did to the Egyptians."

Scott rested on his staff and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We've been through this; it was a plague of **locust** that Moses sent against the Egyptians, not crickets."

"That's what the crickets want you to think."

They were interrupted from this conversation by the sound of ice being smashed. The Ice fell every where as a legion of animated stone statues surrounded them.

"And I suppose the crickets are responsible for this as well," Scott asked dryly.

The one responsible would have to be me," a voice replied, "The great Master Chang."

The warriors looked through the statues to see the guy the Scott had smashed into the outside walls. Master Chang laughed.

"Didn't expect to be met by such formidable defence did you?" He asked tauntingly.

"Uh well actually," Scott replied, "I was half expecting to be dead before we even reached the walls so really I'm quite proud of how far we got."

"Yeah," Diane said, "what took you so long with these defences? Did you have to wait for mommy's permission?"

"No!" Master Chang snapped, "We had to wait for Lady Shiaw to activate it."

"Whoa," Scott said to Diane, "I've got to admit that's kinda pathetic."

A vain popped out on Master Chang's forehead.

"Don't you dare call us pathetic; you are far more pathetic, we saw you get beaten up by that girl with fans. Why you are nothing more than a pathetic…pathetic… girl with fans what's something really pathetic?"

"Uh…butt monkey," Diane offered, hoping that Master Chang would be dumb for fall for her trick..

"Thank you," Master Chang said before continuing, "you are nothing more than a pathetic **butt monkey**."

Scott's pupils contracted.

"Oh no," Diane said.

"What?" Omi asked.

"He called Scott a butt monkey."

* * *

Gus stopped as he sensed something familiar.

"Oh my," He muttered.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Someone just called Scott a butt monkey."

* * *

"Great Fiddling Nero!" Jen exclaimed, "He just called Scott a butt monkey."

Dojo tilted his head slightly.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"No idea but I was feeling left out and wanted to contribute."

Series of crashes prompted Jen to look back through her binoculars. There was a trail of broken statues from where Omi and Diane were and where Scott was beating up a Master Chang.

"I guess that's what it means."

* * *

Omi and Diane stared at the carnage that had unfolded. Scott the meanwhile was getting the last few hits into a semi conscious Master Chang.

"NO. ONE. CALLS. ME. A. BUTT. MONKEY!" Scott shouted between hits.

The remaining statues soon came out of their stupor and closed the gap. It seemed that Scott's temper tantrum had only destroyed a fifth of them. Scott didn't notice that he was separated from Omi and Diane and only stopped hitting Master Chang when he was surrounded by a group of wind creatures. He chuckled nervously.

"Is it too late to surrender and be taken as a prisoner of war?"

* * *

Kimiko and Veata walked into what looked like a school gymnasium.

"Must be their indoor training facility," Kimiko muttered.

"You know," Veata mused, "this would be the perfect place to set a trap."

"Don't say that," Kimiko hissed, "that's just asking for trouble."

"Oh come, we're walking around aimlessly in a Heylin Temple, how much more trouble can we get?"

At that a blast sent Kimiko and Veata flying. They flipped mid air and landed with a skid into a crouching position. They looked in the direction that blast come from and saw a feminine figure surrounded by green flames.

"Let me guess," The figure said, "you were looking for the powder room and got lost."

Kimiko just gave Veata a dirty look.

"Oops," She replied sheepishly.

* * *

Gus's let out a shudder.

"no…"

"What?" Clay asked.

Gus was about to run off when Clay grabbed his arm.

"Hold it Mr Huggy, what did you just sense?"

"Someone has found Veata and Kimiko," Gus said, "We've got to help them."

Gus tried to pull out of Clay's grip but Clay just tightened it.

"No, we've got to find Rai," Clay reminded Gus, "we're the rescue squad and they're part of the distraction, remember?"

"You're saying we should just leave them?"

"We're working on borrowed time; we have to find Rai before we're discovered. To that, we need to stay hidden. They can take care of them selves."

Gus stared Clay down before wrenching his arm out of Clay's grip,

"Let's try this way," he said before heading down a corridor.

Clay followed closely behind.

_Please Kimiko don't make a liar out of me._

* * *

Diane sensed something that distracted her from who she was fighting. A stone creature was about to deal a crushing blow to the distracted Diane when Omi chopped off its head.

"Kindly stay with the here and the now," Omi told her.

"Looks like Veata and Kimiko found some trouble," She said, ignoring Omi.

"Could we save worrying about the others for when there isn't THINGS TRYING TO KILL US?" Scott shouted.

Diane rolled her eyes as she beheaded a couple of statues with her fans.

Scott meanwhile was fighting off wind creatures left and right. He dodged a high and swung his staff in a full arc, destroying a few wind creatures and giving him some space to work with.

"Wind!" Scott shouted, flying up into the air.

The wind creatures soon followed behind. They flew high into the air.

"Cyclone Blade!"

Scott spun round and sent a blade of wind straight through his pursuers. The blade went all the way to the ground. It hit ground with a cloud of dust.

Scott looked down at the sight below, he was pretty high up. He had beaten the wind creatures that were chasing him and the others were busy. Maybe he should just leave them to it and see how Jen and Dojo were getting on…

"SCOTT!!" Diane shouted, "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO COME BACK DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE!!"

Then again maybe not.

* * *

The figure looked disbelievingly at Veata and Kimiko. She walked out of the green flames to reveal a teenage girl with black and white hair and steel grey eyes.

"You mean I wasted a perfectly good entrance and there aren't any cute guys to see it?"

"Well sorry to disappoint," Kimiko said, "We'll just be going."

"Wait," the girl ordered, "who are you and what is your business here."

"Well you see; I'm Katy Cute and this is my partner; Bethany Bongo Butt," Veata explained, indicating Kimiko, "We're just looking for the rest of our show group; The Boom-Boom Brigade."

Veata realised she was getting sour looks from both the girl and from Kimiko.

"Oh you mean you were expecting the truth."

"That would be nice," the girl answered.

"Do you honestly expect us to tell the truth to someone we didn't know?"

"Very well," the girl said, "I am Chyr, the pupil of Lady Shiaw, and you are trespassing in her temple."

Veata said, "I told you those 'keep out' signs were there for a reason."

"Is now really the time to be cracking jokes?" Kimiko asked.

"It's the only thing that's keeping me from wetting my self so deal with it," Veata replied in a hushed whisper.

"Alright last chance," Chyr warned, "why are you here?"

"We're here for Rai," Kim replied, "tell us where he is."

Chyr chuckled at this.

"Well I could but I highly doubt there's much of him left to save."

Kimiko felt her fists clench.

"It's a pity I wasn't allowed to 'play' with him a little longer," Chyr continued, "he had such a wonderful scream."

This pushed Kimiko over the edge. She screamed as she charged at Chyr.

* * *

Gus and Clay came to their third dead end in the last five minutes.

"You know," Clay said irritably, "I'm getting tired of following you to nowhere."

"Well I don't see you taking the lead," Gus snapped back.

"Well I'm not the one who said I could find Rai, what happened to that wind sensitivity of yours?"

"I can only sense things that are actually there," Gus said, exasperated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clay asked.

"I've scanned this whole temple I can't find him. We're walking in circles, my team is in danger and I don't even know if Rai is…"

Gus stopped himself. Despite his doubts, Gus feared what would come of voicing it out loud.

"Now you listen to me," Clay said, "Rai is alive, I can feel it."

At that Gus leaned on a nearby wall.

"Well in that case, perhaps you can _feel_ where Rai is because I'm out of ideas."

Clay stared at Gus in disbelief; his first idea didn't work and he's given up hope just like that? Are all wind elementals like this?

_NO! Rai wouldn't give up. If it were one of us, he wouldn't stop until we were safe. He has always been there for us when we needed him._

_When we needed him._

_When we needed him._

Those four words seemed to bounce in Clay's mind. He brought his hands together as if he was going to pray. He didn't know if this would work but he had to try.

_Rai, pal, we're here for you but you need to help us, show us where you are. Give us a way to find you and we'll do the rest._

_Please Rai, show us where you are._

* * *

The dark sea bet against Rai's defences. Rai used all he had to keep it at bay.

_Show us where you are._

Rai looked around, where did that voice come from?

_Show us where you are._

Realisation struck; someone was looking for him. But why couldn't they find him?

Rai felt something around his neck. His hand traced along it and he felt the collar that Chyr had put on around his neck. Not only did it suppress his powers but it also must stop him from being found. If there was to be any hope of him being found, the collar had to go.

He wedged his fingers into the collar and tried to rip it off. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't budge. He grit his teeth, there were people counting on him and he wouldn't let them down. He started to glow as he drew all his energy.

The collar shattered into a million pieces.

Exhausted, Rai collapsed to the ground. The defences disappeared and the black water started to seep into his sanctuary. Rai would have tried to stop it but he had nothing left to stop it with.

* * *

The collar around Rai's neck let out a spark as a key symbol on cracked. There was a ripple in the air as Rai's suppressed power was let out.

* * *

Gus head snapped up as if he had heard a familiar voice.

"I can sense him," he said in disbelief, "its weak but I can find him."

A triumphant yet grateful smile appeared on Clay's face

"Well get some coal in that steam train and lead the way."

Gus sprinted off with Clay close behind him.

_I knew you'd come through._


	11. The Escape

**Authors Note: Here is a new chapter. Sorry I had hoped to have this up last week but I had assignments and the sad fact is that my studies come first, and this year has been exceptionally demanding in that regard. I'm sorry that this causes delays at times but it can't be helped right now. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot to me. I also feel the need to put to rest some doubt that has been brought to my attention, no I have not given up on this story. When I became an author on this website, I made the promise to myself and my readers that I would see any story I posted through to completion and I intend to keep that promise with this one, no exceptions.**

**And now, on with the story.**

"Arrow Sparrow!"

Kimiko sent a barrage of flaming birds at Chyr. Chyr jumped into the air to dodge them. Kimiko landed right below her and sent another wave of flaming birds straight upwards. From Kimiko's point of view it looked like it had hit it's marks.

"Almost," A voice said from behind her, "but not quite."

Kimiko was sent flying and crashing straight into a wall. She quickly picked herself up and reached for more arrow sparrows but…

"Looking for this?" Chyr asked, holding up Kimiko's bag.

Kimiko clenched her fist. Though she hadn't taken her eyes off of Kimiko, Chyr sidestepped to dodge an incoming flying kick from Veata. Veata landed and came back with a hay-maker. Chyr caught Veata's fist and then Veata's foot when she tried to come in with a kick.

"Oh-oh."

Veata was sent flying right in Kimiko. The pair collided with the wall again.

"Out of my way," Kimiko hissed as she pushed Veata off.

Chyr let out a chuckle as her fists start to glow a dull green.

"Let's rumble."

* * *

Clay and Gus came to a door. Gus tried to open it but when it wouldn't budge, he took a few steps back, ready to shoulder ram it. Clay put out his hand to stop.

"Seismic kick!"

The door gave way to the unstoppable force that was a Texan cowboy boot, as did most of the door frame. As the light pierced the room, Clay saw a wooden wall and strapped to it, covered almost completely in thorny vines, was…

"RAI!" Clay called.

This time Gus put a hand out to stop Clay, while he pulled out his dagger.

Gus's arm blurred and all Clay could see for certain was the occasional flash of reflected light. When Gus was done, he quickly put his dagger and held out his arms in time to catch Rai as the vines seemed disintegrate. Rai's limped body fell into Gus's expecting arms. On first instinct, Gus checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive," Gus affirmed, "but we need to get out of here."

Clay, who had almost lost hope at the sight of Rai's lifeless body, quickly checked the GPS tracker on his cell phone to find where Kimiko and Omi were before he put his hands together in a meditative stance.

"Can you carry Rai, alright?" Clay asked as he centred his energy.

Gus quickly put Rai into a fireman's carry position.

"You bet but what will you be doing?"

Stone broke off from the floor and attached to Clay's hands, creating a pair of stone gloves.

"Getting us out of here," Clay answered, "stay close."

Before Gus had a chance to stop him, Clay completely knocked down one of the stone wall.

"Come on!" Clay ordered.

"What about staying hidden?" Gus asked

"TO UNCLE BUFORD'S LONG DROP WITH STAYING HIDDEN!!" Clay shouted as he knock down another wall.

Gus, deciding not to argue, followed behind behind the steam roller formerly known as Clay

* * *

Veata skidded along the ground. Her head was spinning and she was getting really tired of being the mole in this whack-a-mole game.

Now where was Kimiko?

Chyr held Kimiko up by her throat.

"What's wrong," Chyr asked mockingly, "running out of breath."

"Hurricane Whip!"

Chyr let go of Kimiko when she felt a sharp pain across her forearm. She turned and saw Veata standing there with a whip made out of wind. Chyr looked down at her arm.

"You tore my sleeve," Chyr said, clearly not amused.

"Well how about I make the other one match?"

Veata cracked her wind whip several times more, Chyr dodged each time until finally she grabbed the end of it. This meant that the two were stuck in a tug of war, neither one willing to let.

"Not bad," Chyr said, "and if you were fighting just a wind element, you might actually but as you can see…"

Chyr sent a charge of green energy through the whip, electrocuting Veata and sending her flying backwards.

"I'm far more than that and frankly I'm done playing."

Veata's vision started clearing just in time for her to see a stream of green fire heading straight for her. Out of ideas and too shell shocked to do anything, Veata covered her eyes and expected the worse.

"Wudai Fire Shield!"

Veata peeked with one eye to see that the only thing standing between her and certain incineration was Kimiko, holding back the green flames.

"You saved me," Veata said in disbelief.

"Now we're even," Kimiko replied, "Look, I still don't trust you, but right now Rai needs us and I am not going to be beaten some sad excuse for a KISS groupie. Got it?"

Veata was shocked but then smiled.

"Let's show her who what a double whammy is."

Kimiko nodded.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Eye of the Storm!"

Kimiko and Veata were soon surrounded by a flaming vortex. Chyr was about to laugh when the red flames suddenly turned blue. Something told her that this wasn't good. Her thoughts were confirmed when the 'charge up' finished. A giant blue dragon made out of fire came out of the vortex and charged straight at Chyr. With no time to dodge or launch a counter attack, Chyr tried to put up a shield as the dragon collided.

When the fire finally cleared, all that was left standing was panting Kimiko and Veata. As they surveyed the damage they saw Chyr slumped against the wall, unconscious.

The girls looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Finally Kimiko held up her fist, first Veata flinched but then understood what it meant.

As the two girls tapped their fists together; Clay came crashing through a nearby wall.

"Girls, time to saddle up and leave this rodeo," Clay ordered.

"But what about …"

Just then Gus came through the hole in the wall.

"RAI!?" the girls shouted in unison when they saw what Gus was carrying.

"Run now, freeze in shock later," Gus ordered.

Not sure what to do, Kimiko quickly grabbed her bag before joining onto the escape train.

"So what's the plan?" Veata asked.

"Find the others and get the heck out of here," Clay answered.

* * *

Diane, Omi and Scott were fighting off the defences for dear life.

"Hey guys," Diane called out, "the rescue wagon is on its way out."

True to her word, soon the sound of walls crashing was heard. Finally, a Clay lead wreaking team came into sight. Not wanting to find a reason to stay and fight any longer, the trio joined them without any questions as ran for an exit. They were outside the temple as a pillar of green fire appeared and blocked their means of escape. When the fire died down, a woman was standing in their way.

"Let me guess," Veata said, "Lady Shiaw?"

"Correct and if you want to get out of this temple, you're going to have go through me."

Not waiting for a further invitation Scott charged in at Lady Shiaw.

"Cyclone Blade!"

Scott was stopped dead in his tracks when Lady Shiaw caught his staff with one hand. Scott stared at her in shock.

"Bad idea," he muttered.

Lady Shiaw punched him straight in the jaw and sending flying back to the other guys. As he landed, Diane tried to get a response by lifting his head but got nothing.

"Uh…" Gus said, "Since or resident coward is down for the count, am I allowed to freak out now?"

They then found them selves surrounded by a whole army of Wind creatures.

"Alright," Veata said, "I'll allow it just this once."

* * *

"Oh-no," Dojo said, "I think I can see everybody but Lady Shiaw has them surrounded."

"Do they have Rai?"

"Either that or Gus decided to steal a sack of potatoes from their kitchen."

"Well then," Jen said, "that's my cue."

Dojo looked at her, clearly confused.

"I thought you said you couldn't help?"

"My kind can not remove anything or anyone from anywhere," Jen explained, "but that doesn't mean I can't lay the smack down on a witch who has it coming. (fill)"

Jen burst into flames.

"Cannon Ball!'

* * *

Everyone looked of up to see a giant ball of fire falling down from the heavens.

"Look," said a punch drunk Scott, "a shooting star."

"Well then," Diane said, "make a wish."

The fireball crashed into the ground between Lady Shiaw and the rescue force. As the fire cleared, it revealed Jen.

"Yay!" Scott cheered, "It came true."

Jen stood there, looking very smug.

"Now that is how you make an entrance."

"Quite," Lady Shiaw replied, "now let's see you make an exit."

The legion of wind creatures descended upon Jen. Jen just snapped her fingers causing the creatures just to vanish.

"No more of your tricks, Shiaw," Jen replied, "just you, me and a huge can of butt-whip."

Lady Shiaw smirked slightly.

"Very well, as the pre-centennial youths of today would say, bring it."

"Glacies Ventus!"

Jen breathed out, sending a blizzard at Lady Shiaw. Lady Shiaw stopped it dead in its tracks and did a sharp turn to her left. Her arms glow green as she deflected/melted an assault of ice spikes from Jen who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh come now," Lady Shiaw said, "we both know you're too smart to actually put faith into anything wind based."

"Hey t'was worth a shot," Jen replied.

She barely dodged a green lightning bolt.

"That wasn't the kind of shot I meant and you know it."

Lady Shiaw then got a direct hit. The green energy surged through Jen's body. She crouched and punched into the ground with both fists. She then forced the green energy out of her and into the ground. This caused the stone around her fists to blacken and smoke slightly.

"TERRA"

She hit the ground with her fists again. The ground under Lady Shiaw's feet gave way, causing her to fly up into the air.

"TERRA INCENDIA!"

Out of the sink hole spurted a column of lava. Lady Shiaw hadn't expected that and so couldn't do anything to stop it enveloping her. As more lava come forth, it started to mould around her, trapping her within a giant ball of melted rock. With a flick of Jen's wrist, the ball instantly hardened and came crashing down.

"Alright Jen, you know the drill," Jen prompted to her self, "Pose triumphantly, offer a witty comment about how she defeated, turn to leave now that the threat is gone…"

The sound of stone cracking echoed through the temple.

"…and be proven horribly, horribly wrong."

Glowing green cracks appeared all over the stone ball. Jen whipped a pair of safety glasses and put them on. The ball erupted, sending a cloud of sand in every direction. When cloud settled, it revealed Lady Shiaw, unharmed and glowing with green Heylin energy.

"Alright," Jen said as she removed the glasses and shook the sand off, "add another 'horribly' to that last comment."

"Is that the best you've got?" Lady Shiaw asked, "Did you honestly think you could defeat an all powerful Heylin witch?"

"Did you honestly think I was trying?" Jen countered.

It took a moment for Lady Shiaw to cotton on to what Jen meant. She turned to where the others had been and saw that they were gone. She looked to the sky and saw what appeared to be a dragon in the distance, flying away. She turned back to a now smug Jen.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Lady Shiaw let out a fanged growl before charging at Jen.

"Ignis Aqua"

Jen hit her fist in her open palm, when the two connected; there was a large explosion of steam. Lady Shiaw summoned a gust of wind but when the steam was gone, Jen had vanished. Lady Shiaw looked around; futilely trying to find a trace of where Jen had went.

After taking a moment to reflect on what had just happened, a faint trace of amusement appeared on her face.

"Well played. Very well played."

**Authors note: Well I hoped you liked that, let me know what you think. Until next time (and I intend make next time not take so long).**


	12. The Past

**Author's Note: Here is a new chapter, I hope you like. Out of fairness I'm warning you now that there may be a delay in the next update. Assignments are due in the next few weeks so that take priority. As always, I thank your patience and understanding.**

**Also, though I already posted this, its only fair that all my stories hold this message. For those who don't know, JeffAllenX (youtube username) , a Director and Storyboard Artist of Xiaolin Showdown! has informed us that there is a chance to get a forth season, if there is enough surport shown. A petition has been started and the link for it can be found on his youtube account page. As a XS Fanfic writer I urge anyone who is reading this that hasn't already to show their support. At the risk of sounding cliche, every signature matters.**

**Now that that's said, on with the chapter.**

Master Fung and Sifu An stared out at the horizon.

"Are you sure you sensed them?" Master Fung asked.

"For the last time, yes I'm sure," Sifu An testily replied, "how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"That is the first time you've told me that," Master Fung replied.

"Well I'm cranky," Sifu An replied, "and I don't need someone asking me if I'm sure."

Before Master Fung could reply he spotted Dojo come in for a landing. The two elders look on expectantly, afraid to ask. The sullen looks on the rescue forces faces were enough to tell them that it wasn't good news. Gus jumped down, carrying an unconscious Rai bridal style. Sifu An held back tears as she saw his limp and wounded body.

"What did they do to you?" she asked quietly.

"We'll have to clean him up," Gus said, "I'm not sure what the thing was that he had been tied up in but there may be thorns still in his body."

"Do whatever you have to," Master Fung informed in him, "You have full access to our infirmary and I'll help where I can."

"Lead the way."

As Master Fung lead Gus to the infirmary. The rest were about to follow when Sifu An raised.

"Some should really go get a change of clothing for Rai," Sifu An hinted strongly.

"I'll go," Veata said, "I know where it is."

The Dragons shockingly and somewhat disturbingly offered no objection or even acknowledgement so Veata just left. The remaining lot came to the infirmary. Master Fung stuck his head out of the door.

"It would be best if you waited out here," Master Fung told them.

As they waited outside the infirmary, Clay, Diane and Scott started explaining to Sifu An what had taken place and what they had found out while Omi started practising martial arts moves to try and keep busy. Kimiko meanwhile just sat and hugged her knees. After a long silence she turned to Dojo.

"Dojo?"

"Yeah?"

"What Wu do we need?" She asked.

"Wu?"

"What Wu do we need to fix this?" Kimiko asked, "What Wu will make everything better?"

Dojo looked sadly at her.

"I'd love to help but I don't think there is a Wu that can fix this."

"Of course there is, there are like a bazillion of them," Kimiko said, "One of them is bound to help."

"Kimiko, there are some things that can't be fix with Wu and this is just one of those things.

"Then what good are they?" Kimiko asked bitterly.

* * *

Veata entered Rai's sleeping cubical and looked for where he kept his clothes. In her search her gaze fell upon Rai's teddy bear. She fell to her knees and picked it up to look at it. She remembered laughing to her self when she first saw it back when she had snuck in to give Rai the Elemental Scroll.

Honestly, what sort of teenage boy still keeps a teddy bear?

She clutched the bear close to her chest and hugged it as tears started to fall.

One that deserved better than what he got for his troubles.

"I see you've been reacquainted with Freddy," a voice said.

Veata looked up to see Jen standing there.

"Freddy?" She asked, not even bothering with trying to find out how Jen got there.

"That's what Rai called him last you held him," Jen explained, "he renamed it later to 'Ninja Fred' for the sake of his male pride.

Last time? Veata didn't understand what Jen was talking about; she had never held him before. Despite this, it seemed so familiar holding 'Freddy'. That made no sense; she had no bears of her own. In fact, the last time she ever remembered even holding one was…

"No way," Veata said in disbelief, "it can't be…but it is."

"So you finally remember him," Jen said, "I can't blame you for suppressing the memory; that was a boat trip any girl that age would want to forget."

Veata stared blankly into space as bits and pieces came back to her.

"I was on a boat," She said, "I had been feeling sad, a boy gave me his teddy bear to hold. I fell overboard and the boy jumped in to save me. I made it out but the boy…"

"Got paralyzed by a jelly fish sting and dragged under," Jen finished, "they managed to get him out and save him from drowning but by then he had already entered a catatonic state."

"I remember an ambulance taking him away," Veata said, "I never saw him again. You mean that was Rai?"

"Yes," Jen replied, "the experience had broken his spirit past what he could have naturally recovered from."

"Then how did he recover?" Veata asked.

"I had stepped it," Jen explained, "I was able to unlock some of his power and it was enough to jump-start his spirit."

"You mean if I had never fallen off, Rai would probably be living a normal life right now?"

Jen didn't answer but Veata hadn't been expecting an answer.

"So this is my fault," Veata said, as she clutched the bear closer to her.

"Well yeah," Jen said, "if you want to look at it that way, it is your fault."

"'That way'?" Veata asked.

"If you look back in the series of events far enough, you can blame just about anyone," Jen said, "you could blame yourself for falling off, blame me for unlocking his powers to revive his spirits, blame his parents for taking him on to that accursed boat in the first place. Goodness knows Rai has had made enough of the decisions himself so that you can blame him on several accounts. You could blame the Temple, the Order and the Great Dashi himself. Heck, if you find the time you may even blame the one that _actually _torturedhim."

Jen looked down at Veata who was looking clearly confused. Jen sighed as she crouched down.

"The point I'm trying to make is that even if you played some part in this blaming your self isn't going to help matters," Jen explained, "right now probably everyone here is blaming them selves for this and no-one is doing anything to revive the fighting spirit."

"Why are you coming to me about this?" Veata asked, "why not go to one of Rai's team?"

"I'm coming to you because once upon a time, Rai was there when you needed him," Jen said, "and this is your chance to return the favour."

Veata took one last look at the teddy bear. Memories that she had forced herself to forget came back. As they did, pieces began come into place and she suddenly couldn't believe that she hadn't figured this out sooner. She put the bear back in its place and stood up. There would be time for guilt and grief but that wasn't now. She went through Rai's clothes and found another set of training robes for him to wear. She then left the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Everyone stared at Rai. Gus and Master Fung had done a good job cleaning the wounds and bandaging him up but he still lay unconscious. Kimiko had taken a seat right by him and was sitting there in complete silence but everyone else was also afraid to speak. Rai had always been so confident and certain; he never back downed and never gave up. To see him in this state was too much to bear. Though the rescue had been successful, it was starting to look as if it was too late.

That was the moment Dojo started to twitch and shake.

"Woah," he said, "we've got a fresh Shen Gong Wu on the block."

Omi jumped up.

"Let's disco!" He exclaimed.

Clay, Omi and Dojo ran for the door. They all stopped when they realised Kimiko hadn't moved.

"Uh Kimiko," Omi said, "A Shen Gong Wu has revealed it self."

"So what?" Kimiko said, "It won't help Rai so what good is it?"

"Look, I want to help Rai too but if we don't get it, the Heylin side might," Clay said.

"Let them have it," Kimiko replied, "I don't care."

"As Xiaolin Dragons, we have a duty to…"

Kimiko stared at Omi.

"DUTY?! LOOK WHERE DUTY HAS GOTTEN US," Kimiko shouted, pointing to Rai, "if this is what it means to be a Xiaolin Dragon, someone else can do it."

Everyone just looked on, not sure what to say. What could be said? Clay and Omi just stared for a moment but then left in silence.

"Rai should never have left the Order."

Everyone turned to see Veata standing in the doorway.

"Rai shouldn't have left the Order," Veata repeated, "Still don't know why he did leave, maybe he thought of you Dragons as a charity case. Or maybe just the Dragon of Fire."

This got Kimiko's attention. She stood up and turned to face Veata.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kimiko asked through.

"What do you think I mean?" Veata retorted, "Honestly, look at you, your pathetic."

"Shut it," Kimiko threatened, her fists catching fire.

"That's it," Veata enthused mockingly, "Flame it up, get angry. That way people don't see the scared little girl you really are. It's a wonder Rai survived this long without a team he could actually count on."

Veata blocked Kimiko's incoming fist, having to be careful not to get burned.

"Don't you dare say Rai couldn't count on us, we have faced things that would make you wet yourself and we have always been there for him when he needed us."

"Prove it," Veata shot back, "be there for him now and do your job."

The flames in Kimiko's fists vanished. Seeing that she was getting through to her, Veata kept going.

"Rai's given all he can to make sure the Shen Gong Wu didn't fall in the wrong hands," Veata said, "Don't make it that he did it in vain."

Many emotions appeared on Kimiko's face but finally stopped at determination. She nodded and ran out the door to catch up with Clay and Omi.

Veata took in a deep breath as she leaned against the doorway.

"And I thought it was only hard being on the receiving end of tough love," She muttered.

"You did quite well for a newbie," Sifu An assured, "now get going."

Veata smiled before running off, with Diane joining her. The rest stood around and stared at Rai.

"Well is somebody going to offer a helpful suggestion or are we going to keep standing like this?" Sifu An asked.

"Well I've got an idea."

They turned to see Jen stand in the doorway.

"How did you get back here so fast?" Scott asked.

"Not your concern," Jen replied, "besides since when have we been in the business of explaining how we get from place to place."

"Good point," Scott admitted.

"Right now we are open to any ideas," Master Fung said warily, "what's yours?"

"I could unlock the rest of his powers," Jen explained, "it should be enough to bring him out of this trance he's in."

"But that won't fix the damage," Scott said.

"I know that but there's nothing we can do for him while he's in this state," Jen said, "when get him back to this reality we can see how bad the damage is and make a plan from there."

"It seems like we have no other alternative," Master Fung said, "do what you must."

"Ok," Jen said, "I'll need some privacy so if you guys wouldn't mind_, you know_."

Taking the hint, everyone reluctantly left, leaving Jen alone with Rai.

* * *

Clay and Omi were walking out of the vault with some Wu to take with them when Kimiko came running.

"I was worried you guys had left already," she said.

Before she could say anything more, Omi ran in to give her a hug. Clay was able to stay more composed but still looked appreciative.

"We were scared that you had actually meant what you said," Clay admitted.

"If Rai was willing to do his part to protect the Wu then so am I," Kimiko answered.

Unable to keep his composure, Clay pulled both Kimiko and Omi into a hug. They then heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Diane and Veata standing in the doorway.

"I love warm and fuzzies as much as the next girl," Diane said, "but shouldn't we get going?"

"We?" Clay asked as he put Kimiko and Omi down.

"Well we aren't Xiaolin Dragons," Veata said, "but we'd like to help and two wind elementals are better than none."

The three Dragons looked amongst each before giving a collective shrug.

"I suppose we should probably lend you ladies some Wu then," Clay said.

"Sweet," Diane said, "I call dibs on an Über, butt-kicking zappy one."

Kimko handed her the mantis flip coin.

"A coin?!" Diane said in disbelief.

"Sorry, über, butt-kicking zappy level Wu are restricted to temple personal only," Kimiko replied.

"Well at you didn't get a blankie," Veata said, holding up the Shroud of Shadows.

"Hey!" Clay scolded, "No complaining about the Wu you're getting and that's final."

"Yes Sir, sorry sir," the two girls said in unison.

* * *

Jen made sure the door was closed before turning to face Rai.

"You're a fool, you know that?" she told him, "you act tough and self centred but time and time again you throw yourself into all sorts of danger to help people. It doesn't matter if you get hurt in process because you just patch your self up and get you yourself into to even more trouble. You don't do it for honour and glory or for fame and wealth, you just do it cause its right."

Jen sighed.

"You're a fool and the worst part is that's why I like you, what does that make me?"

Rai just lay there motionless.

"Aside from someone talking to an unconscious person."

Jen took a chair and sat right beside him, taking one of his hands and holding it in both of hers. She would have preferred to have been able to climb in the bed with him and hold him close like a teddy but the infirmary bed was too small for that. That said, this would work just as well.

Her hands started glowing; the glow spread on to Rai's hand, down his arm and soon it covered his whole body. A symbol appeared where Rai's heart was or more precisely _half_ a symbol appeared. That was because only half of Rai's ability had been awakened.

_No sweat_, Jen told her self_. This is just like last time, only now you are completing the picture. _

With this thought, she started to sing.

"I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn…"

* * *

Master Fung looked on at the statue of Dashi; the man who had built this temple. Had he known the events that he would set in motion, or the trials he would place on the followers of his legacy? Master Fung sighed, he would be strong, Raimundo was safe within the walls. There was hope and he would hold onto to it.

"Thought I'd find you here," Sifu An said.

She stood beside him and stared at the statue as well.

"You know," She said, "I remember looking at this statue in awe as you told me the story of how Dashi defeated Wuya. Even now after all these years living in a place that wasn't too Dashi friendly, the way you told me that story still gives me tingles when I think about it."

Despite himself, Master Fung smiled faintly.

"That had always been your favourite story; you used to ask me tell you it over and over."

"It wasn't the story I loved hearing," Sifu An replied, "It was the man telling it."

Master Fung cleared his throat as he tried to hide a blush.

"Things were always that much easier in stories," he muttered, "heroic sacrifices are a lot more romantic when you don't personally know the people."

"Rai will get through this," Sifu An assured him, "he has never been one to give up and he won't start now."

"I know that," Master Fung said, "I have always had faith him."

"Always?" Sifu An asked, "even back when the order held an interest in him?"

"Why do you feel the need to bring up history?" Master Fung asked.

"Because I didn't have the chance to ask you _before_ it became history so I'm asking you now. Why were you so suspicious of Rai back when the Order was offering him a place? And don't tell me that it's because of the Wuya thing, I know you better than that."

Master Fung looked away guiltily.

"I was afraid that history would repeat it self."

Sifu An finally cottoned on.

"So you thought that like _me_, Rai would be _corrupted_ by the big bad Order."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Master Fung admitted.

"Fung," Sifu An said, "the Order didn't corrupt me, they offered me a place to train and a place to belong."

"You had place," Master Fung replied, "why did you leave it?"

"Because," Sifu An replied with a hint of sadness, "I would rather leave that place than have it taken away from me."

"What do you mean?" Master Fung asked.

"You were going to monk school."

"And you were coming with me."

"No I wasn't," Sifu An replied, "I was a woman, it wasn't my place."

"We were going to make it your place," Master Fung insisted.

"We were going to _try_," Sifu An corrected, "And almost undoubtedly cost you your place. How could I consider my self your friend if I would do that to you?"

"So you chose to leave rather than try, that I can understand," Master Fung said, "But did it ever occur to you to ask if I wanted to leave with you?"

"It did," Sifu An admitted, "but I was scared of the answer I would have received, if you said no, I would have been heart broken and if you said yes, well then you weren't the friend I had known, or the man I had loved."

"So either way I would have lost," Master Fung said sadly.

Sifu An gently cupped Master Fung's cheek and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Look at what we have gained," She said, "We have had great lives, became the masters we dreamed of becoming and now we paved the way for a new generation. I have no regrets and neither should you."

Master Fung was silent.

"You brought forth the change you wanted," Sifu An said, "You opened the doors for women and outsiders to become Xiaolin warriors as well as countless other deeds. If nothing else you achieved mattered you trained a Dragon I feel privileged to share an element with."

Sifu An's eyes misted up slightly as she continued to speak.

"I have never wanted a child in my life," She said softly, "but the small time I spent training him and seeing what he can do are among the proudest memories I possess. Can you truly tell me that you regret choosing this life?"

Master Fung placed his hand over her's.

"When you say it like that," he replied, "how could I possibly regret it."

Sifu An smiled. She removed her hand but a comfortable silence passed over them. A silence that was broken by her punching Master Fung in the arm.

"What was that for?" Master Fung asked.

"My dignity," Sifu An replied, "If I'm not careful people will start to think I got sappy in my old age."

"Woe be tide the poor fool who thinks that," Master Fung muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he hastily replied.

* * *

"I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..."

As Jen's song ended a complete symbol shone on Rai's heart. Slowly his eyes slowly started to open. Jen let out a sigh of relief. When they fully opened they look right at Jen. That was when she knew something was wrong. She saw in his eyes something that she hadn't expected and that shouldn't be there.

Fear.


	13. The Damage

**Author's Note: Hi everybody. Great to be back in the the writer's seat, exams are over so I can return to doing what I enjoy. Thank you all for your paitence and I'm sorry it took this long but these exams we're what decided whether or not I can graduate at the end of the year so they really had to take top priority. **

**Edit: This chapter has now been edited thanks to the help of My Beta ****dArkliTe-sPirit**

**However I'm back in business and ready to churn out some more chapters. But before I do I would like to share something which I found out today. I checked out my stats today found that my profile page has received over 2000 hits and nearly 20 people have marked me as a favourite author.**

_pulls a trophie out of thin air_

**Thank you all! This means so much to me! You like me! You really like me! **

_thunk_

**What was tha...zzzzz**

**Author collapses with dart sticking in neck**

**Bob (from chapter 7):** _holding dart gun_** Sorry but that had to be done. Enjoy.**

Rai crawled back as if trying get away from Jen.

"Rai it's alright," Jen said, trying to calm him down "I'm not going to hurt you."

That mustn't have been the right thing to say because Rai only gave a single word response.

"WIND!"

* * *

Scott and Gus came running to where they had heard the crash. They came to a stop when they saw Jen's limp body slouched against a wall. Out of the infirmary came Rai.

"Rai!" Gus said

Rai turned and, as he saw Gus and Scott, he bolted in the other direction.

"Hey get back here," Scott said as he gave chase.

Gus instead tried to check if Jen was alright. As he did, he was met with a fist to the face.

"What was that for?" Gus demanded.

"Why are you worrying about me, you idiot?" Jen asked. "Go stop Rai before he hurts himself."

Having lost his concern for Jen, Gus stood up and gave chase as well. Jen picked herself up.

"Looks like we'll be needing some help."

"HEY! STOP! PARAR! ARRÊTER! ZAUSTAVITI!" Scott shouted, "WHAT LANGUAGE DO I HAVE TO SAY IT IN TO GET YOU TO LISTEN?!"

Realising that this wasn't helping matters Scott decided to resort to more drastic measures.

"Wind!"

Scott did a wind jump into the air, he flew over Rai and purposely landed right in his path.

"Look Rai, stop now before you get hurt."

Rai didn't stop, in fact speed up.

When he was later asked about this all he could recall of what happened next was Rai jumping and a lot of pretty little stars.

* * *

As Gus exited the building, he saw Rai standing over, or more precisely on, Scott. Before Gus had time to react Rai turned to face him. The wild look in his eyes spoke more to Gus than what his actions had.

Master Fung and Sifu An ran out as well. This did not seem to sit well with Rai because he started to run in a different direction. In facted he seemed to be trying to leave the temple. Though he didn't want to, Gus knew he had to prevent that from happening.

"Trade Wind Pitch!" Gus shouted.

An orb of moving air formed in Gus's hand. He then threw it at Rai as if it was a baseball. However as it sped through the air it started to grow. Soon it was the size of a soccer ball and only getting bigger. Rai stopped and flew straight up into the air, expecting it to go past, that's what Gus wanted him to think. With a flick of Gus's wrist, the ball did a right angle turn straight at Rai. The ball came in dead on target.

And zoomed right past him.

Gus gaped.

_Impossible, that had been right on target, he couldn't possibly have move out of the way in time._

Rai seemed to decide not wait around for Gus to get a second try because he took off. He flew into the air and out of the temple. Gus pulled out his Order dagger.

A glowing symbol appeared on the blade. He taped the flat of his blade on the back of his wrist, causing it to make a ringing sound similar to a tuning fork.

"Veata," He said, "we've got a problem."

* * *

Veata pulled out her dagger, which was ringing like a tuning fork.

"Hello?"

"Veata, we've a problem," Gus said over the line, "Rai's back on his feet…"

"That's great!" Veata exclaimed.

"No it's not great," Gus interrupted. "He's lost his mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone completely bonkers, lost his marbles and brought new meaning to the term Brazil nut. He attacked Scott."

"Well I don't see a problem with that," Diane said.

"We tried to restrain him but he flew for the hills."

"Which way did he go?"

"Weren't you listening?" Gus asked. "I told you, he flew for the hills or mountains or whatever it is you people call them."

"Genius," Kimiko said through gritted teeth, "the temple is **surrounded** by mountains or whatever we call them."

"Oh, right," Gus said sheepishly.

Master Fung's voice was heard.

"He is heading towards Redemption Forest and possibly Mount Hong," he said. "Forget the Wu and set an interception course."

"Oh, no you don't," Sifu An interrupted. "Diane, you take whichever of the Dragons you can carry and fly that interception course. The rest of you get that Wu."

She then hung up.

"You heard her," Diane said. "Hop on, Omi."

"Wait," Kimiko interjected. "Who said Omi was going?"

"Look buttercup, the less I have weighing me down, the faster I can go."

Kimiko didn't reply but nodded, which was interpreted as her agreeing. Omi leapt onto Diane's back as the swan dived off of Dojo for a second time this day. Kimiko glanced back as they flew away, making a silent promise to get this Wu as fast as they could

Jack looked on as Dojo landed.

"Looks like you're too late, Xiaolin Losers. For I, Jack Spicer, future evil overlord have…"

Before he could continue, Kimiko's head seemed grow to mythical proportions. Fire and brimstone came from nowhere as a million sets of demonic eyes peered on.

"JACK!" She shrieked, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME SO GIVE US THAT WU BEFORE I GRIND YOU INTO PASTE!!"

Jack in response seemed to shrink.

"Right away ma'am," he whimpered.

He dropped the Wu and scurried away. Kimiko picked it up. As she turned back she saw the other three stare at her in frightened awe.

"You have got to teach me that trick," Veata said.

When Kimiko raised an eyebrow that sounded like a sword being drawn, Dojo went super size super fast and Clay & Veata leapt onto his back without another word.

* * *

Diane flew through the air, looking for signs of Rai. Forest sped by below.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Diane asked, "Because this ride ends here if we're lost."

"Of course we are not lost," Omi said, "As a Xiaolin Warrior I have a perfect sense of direction as well as Tiger instincts and an impressive physic."

"Not to mention an ego the size of my mother's…"

"There! I see him."

Diane looked in the direction Omi point and saw Rai flying a head. Rai then for no reason sped up.

"And I think he saw us," Diane said, "Hang on."

Without further warning Diane burst into high speed. Omi out of desperation grabbed the first thing he could.

"Eeek! Hang on to something else or I'll drop you right here!" Diane warned.

Omi quickly moved his hands as Diane raced to close the gap. Not matter how hard she tried, she just didn't have the steam. If only she had something to throw at him.

Unless…

"Hey Omi, how much do you weigh?"

"Well I have had a growth spurt since becoming a Wudai Warrior so I would say I…ARGH!"

Omi suddenly found him self flying, unaided, right at Rai. He hit Rai right in the back and grabbed on. The impact and sudden change in weight caused Rai to spiral out of control. He started to come down for an emergency landing.

* * *

"You sure can find them?" Veata asked.

"Positive," Kimiko replied, "I got Omi to keep a tracker on him for times like these. Dojo, can't you go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Dojo protested, "stop placing more pressure on me."

Instead of replying, the hand Kimiko was resting on Dojo's went on fire.

"Youch! I get the point! Watch it I'm tender there!"

* * *

Rai was able to stop just before hitting the ground. Once Rai's feet were on the ground, Omi let go of his back. Omi dusted himself off.

"Now that we are no longer plummeting to our doom perhaps we can…"

Omi was interrupted by Rai's foot. Omi skidded along the ground. Rai turned to leave when Diane landed in front of him, blocking his path.

"Look, Rai," she said, "I'm sorry I threw a midget at you, but you've got to calm down."

Instead of replying, Rai upper-cut her right in the jaw. She went down and didn't seem in a hurry to get back up. Rai sidestepped her but found that Omi was blocking his path, this time with his Shimo staff out and extended to usual combat length.

"Raimundo, as you would say, you are out of whack and as your friend it is my duty to whack you back into it."

Omi came with a low strike, a high strike and spear jab.

Rai jumped the low strike, ducked the high strike and, when the spear jab came in, he wedged his shoulder under the staff and grabbed the end. Using his body as leverage, Rai threw Omi into the air. Omi flipped in air and landed in a crouching position behind Rai.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

Water shot out from Omi's hands like a cannon straight towards Rai.

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

A wall of stone appeared, blocking the path and protecting Rai from the attack. Omi looked to its source and saw Clay standing there.

"What the cow named Bessie do you think you're doing?" Clay demanded.

"Clay, Raimundo has indeed gone nutso, he lolli-punched Diane."

"That's 'sucker-punch' and…wait…Rai hit a lady?"

Omi nodded. Clay went red face and blew steam out of his nostrils. He punched through the stone wall, turning it to dust.

"RAI," he shouted, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BUT YOU NEVER HIT A…where did he go?"

* * *

Rai ran through the forest as fast as he could. He was stopped when something grabbed onto his arm. It was rope made out of wind and at the other end was Veata with Kimiko at her side.

"Alright Rai," Veata said, "We've got you now stop running and let us help you."

"Rai, listen to us," Kimiko pleaded

Rai didn't listen to them in fact he did the one thing they didn't expect and charged right at them. Before Veata had a chance to react Rai had her pinned against a tree with both hands around her throat.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as his gripped tightened.

Veata's eyes lost focus as she started to pass out. She weakly tried to get him to let go but she didn't have the strength. At that something snapped in Kimiko's mind. Her hand clenched into a fist and went straight into Rai's upper arm. Rai let go of Veata and stepped back as he clutched his arm. Veata took a deep breath as she inhaled the much need oxygen.

"Rai! Get it through your thick skull that we are trying to help!" Kimiko ordered.

Rai rubbed his arm where he had been hit.

"Girl! You hit hard." He muttered.

As he said those words a light seemed to go on in his head. He turned back to his attacker.

"Kimiko?"

The crazed look in Rai's eyes had changed to a look of realisation. Everyone else finally caught up, including Gus, Master Fung, Scott and Sifu An who had finally arrived. He jumped in front of Kimiko, placing him self as a barrier between her and everyone else. Kimiko looked on in shock at this current change in events.

"Kimiko run for it," Rai ordered, "I'll hold them off."

"Run?" Kimiko asked, clearly confused.

Clay tentatively stepped forward.

"Rai, buddy, just calm down and listen…"

"Not another step!" Rai warned, putting his fists up, "Kimiko, run for it!"

The pieces started to fit in Kimiko mind. Rai thought he was being attacked.

"Rai listen," She said, "they are not going to hurt us; they're here to help."

"Help?"

"Yes they're our friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes." Kimiko said, "There's Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo."

Rai looked at each person as Kimiko pointed them out. Even though she couldn't see his face, she couldn't didn't get any signs of recognition from him.

"Don't you remember them?" She asked desperately.

"No," Rai said, "I don't."

"Raimundo, please try to remember," Omi pleaded, "We are your friends."

"That's right," Clay pitched in, "we've always been by each other's side through thick and thin."

"Do you not remember all the times we have trounced on Jack Spicer's buttocks?" Omi asked.

"Or the Wu we had to rustle up?" Clay asked.

"Or your training?"

"Or the time we spent playing cards?"

"Or eating garbage food?

"Or correcting Omi's slang?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Rai interrupted.

Rai clutched his head.

"I don't remember any of that!"

He was about to run off when Kimiko wrapped both arms around his waist and held on. Rai struggled but Kimiko held onto him fearful of what would happen if she let go. Rai then all of a sudden just stopped struggling.

"I don't remember anything," he said quietly.

Kimiko then found her self buckling slightly as she suddenly found her self having to support Rai's weight. Clay ran in to help her. It was only once they lay him on to the ground was Kimiko able to see that Rai had passed out. Only once they were certain that this was the case did the rest venture in closer to assess the damage.

"The damage is worse than we thought," Master Fung muttered.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," A voice mused, "Why is it even the most pessimistic person gets proven wrong about just how bad something can get? And why is there always someone that feels the need to state it?"

Everyone turned to see Jen standing there, having got into one of her rants.

"I mean come on; the kid was just awoken from a torture induced coma, did you expect him to be fine and dandy?"

"Well I'm _sorry_ that we seem clichéd to you," Sifu An said, "but how about you fix what you did."

"oh sure, blame the help," Jen muttered, "look, I know that this may not look like it but this little demonstration showed that there is still hope. There some fragment of the Rai we know and love still in there, now all we have to do use that fragment as the blueprint to help repair the rest of his mind."

"And I suppose you know to do that," Sifu An said.

Jen gave an almost nonchalant shrug.

"As the saying goes, where there's a will there's a way. Or as I prefer, where there's a **Willow** there's a way.

**Author's note**

**Bob: Well the Author is still unavailable so I'll just take over. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, he's a bit rusty but he hopes it came out well. Be sure to let him know what you think. Now those who think my actions at the start of the chapterwere irrational please be assured that the Author is completely unharmed. I got these darts from a very realiable source.**

_Checks dart label_

**Author ****Tranquilisers: Used for the restraint of excitable Authors, ****Warning: can cause agression and minor psychosis especially towards the individual that shot them.**

**Bob: Um...I probably should get out of here before he wakes up. How strong are these things any way?**

**Effective for 2500 words or less**

**Author: Grrrr**

**Bob: Crud.**


	14. The Willow

**Authors note: Well here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. Bob would also be here but he has is not feeling to well, something about my fists didn't agree with him.**

**Well for those of you who don't know and are interested, I have posted an origin story of when Rai and Veata first met and how Jen came into Rai's life. The story is called "Changing Paths".**

**Edit: Now beta'ed thanks to dArkliTe-sPirit**

"What are we doing here?" Sifu An asked as they continued

"I'm taking you to someone that should be able to help Rai," Jen answered.

"You said that already, I'm meaning what are we doing **here**?" Sifu An asked, "If there was something this close to home, don't you think I would have suggested it?"

"'Close to home'?" Omi asked.

"Yes I'd say we're only about a half a mile away from what the Order calls home," Sifu An explained.

"Well, since we're so close, could I maybe go home?" Scott asked. "I'm a bit fatigued from fighting at the Heylin temple and I'm still healing from the blow I took from Lady Shiaw…and I may be showing signs of a concussion from when Rai-"

"Oh, toughen up," Sifu An said.

Scott's arms fell down in resignation.

"Doesn't anyone care about the state I'm in?"

He got no reply but then a bunny hopped out in from of him, doing all the cute little things bunnies do to show how incredibly cute they are.

"I bet you care," he said affectionately as he bent down and offered it his hand to sniff.

The bunny instead decided to bite it and run before Scott could retaliate.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Scott exclaimed. "UNIVERSE, IF YOU ARE OUT TO GET ME, JUST STRIKE ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

He got his reply as a rock fell down from the heavens and collided with his head. Everyone looked up.

"Diane!!" Sifu An scolded. "This is no time for games."

"Sorry," Diane called down from the tree she was hiding in, "I've been waiting two years for him to say a line like that and I wasn't going to spoil my chance."

She flew out ahead towards a clearing.

"Uh…Diane," Jen said, "you might want to get you feet on the ground before…"

Diane came crashing down into the ground in front of them.

"…that happens."

"Well my Aunt Betsy had a saying," Clay said. "Karma is cruel but she at least has a sense of humour."

"Owwww," Diane said as she picked herself up, "what happened?"

"Well," Sifu An said, "if you hadn't taken the time to donk your resident human encyclopaedia you would have known that would happen."

"Say what?"

"Well you must have entered what some people called the Ring of Peace," Scott explained, "a perfectly circular piece of land that is said to have its own law of nature, preventing any use of elemental magic."

"You know, that information would have been useful before I face-planted," Diane said, clearly irked.

"Well maybe I would have told you about it if you hadn't hit me with that rock," Scott replied.

Diane did the "I'm watching you" gesture before walking off.

"You forgot about the Ring of Peace thing, didn't you?" Gus asked Scott when Diane was out of earshot.

"Well yeah," Scott replied, "but it just looks better if I act like I knew that would happen."

"No, it looks like you're a jerk that picks on girls," Gus correct, "and it now justifies Diane beating you up some more."

Scott stopped at that.

"Wait…what?"

Sifu An rolled her eyes at Scott before turning back to the front. As she did, Veata caught her attention. Veata was rubbing her throat while sending the occasional nervous glance towards Rai, who was unconscious in Clay's arms. Sifu An cleared her throat to get Veata's attention.

"Is there anything on your mind?" She asked.

Veata quickly removed the hand from her throat and tried to go into a casual stance.

"Oh, it's nothing," Veata said dismissively.

"Good, now stop acting as if it is something," Sifu An ordered, "I know that the state Rai was in wasn't pretty but right now he needs his friends to help pull him through this and we don't have the luxury to be scared of him."

Veata took another look at Rai before getting sharp whack in the back of the head.

"Stop looking at Rai as if he is going to jump up and strangle you," Sifu An ordered sharply, "Or else I'm going to get Jin Dynasty on your tuckus."

Veata quickly nodded to show that she understood.

The grouped stopped in front of a giant willow.

"I give you the home of the spirit of the very first wind elemental of the heart," Jen said proudly, "if anywhere is going to give us what we need, this is the place."

Jen opened the curtain of vines. Master Fung led the way followed by Clay carrying Rai.

"You three stay out here and keep watch," Veata ordered her team mates.

Her team mates sat down, making them selves comfortable as everyone else ventured into the willow. Gus saw Dojo getting comfortable on the ground as well.

"Aren't you going in?" Gus asked

"No thanks," Dojo replied, "after that demon seed fiasco, I keep my interaction with nature to a minimum."

* * *

As everyone entered the willow there was a sense of awe shared amongst them as it seemed that they had entered a new world. Light shone through the gaps of the branches, creating pillars of light. This made a world in which light and shadows seemed to be in a perfect balance. As Jen closed the branch curtain behind them a strange silence overcame this place.

"Now what?" Omi asked.

Jen shushed him as she walked up to the base of the tree. She placed a glowing hand onto the trunk. Energy pulsed through the trunk and soon even the air it self seemed to vibrate with this pulse.

"Yes we managed to save him," Jen said softly, "but Lady Shiaw really did a number on him."

A vine dropped down from the 'ceiling' to where Clay was standing with Rai. Clay wasn't sure how to react but when Jen raised her hand to indicate that it was alright, he decided to just go with it. The vine first touched Rai on the forehead and jerked back. It then started stroking along the side of Rai's face, similar to a parent trying to comfort an injured child.

"He needs help and we have no other ideas," Master Fung pleaded with the tree, "if there is anything you can do."

The willow seemed communicate with Jen.

"The willow will help us," Jen explained, "but it wants a gesture of good faith from the temple."

"Gesture of good faith?" Kimiko repeated.

As if to give an answer, branches started to sprout out of a spot in the roots. The branches started to weave it self until it formed a large basket.

"The willow wants you to hand over any Shen Gong Wu you may posses," Jen explained, "the energy from them could interfere with the procedure so it is going to take them a place them in a safe environment until Rai is healed."

Without any protest, Kimiko dropped all her Wu into the basket. Omi looked a little skeptical but shrugged as he dropped his Wu into the basket.

"If it will help Rai," he said.

Master Fung then reached over pulled the Orb of Tornami out of the back of Omi's robe.

"Now is not the time to be pitting wits against a tree," Master Fung lightly scolded.

"Huh, little help?" Clay asked, "I've kinda got my hands full."

"Lay him down at the base of the willow," Jen ordered.

Clay complied and afterwards put all his Wu into the basket. Jen then put a large bag into the basket.

"What's in that?" Veata asked.

"The rest of the temples Wu," Jen replied, "What? I figured you guys wouldn't want to leave them unprotected in the vault so I decided that it would be for the best to bring them along."

Before anyone had a chance to protest, the 'basket' shut tight and sunk into the ground, taking the Wu with it.

"Hey!" the Dragons said in unison.

"Be calm, young ones," Master Fung said, "I have no doubt that the willow will return our Wu when it is finished."

Vines grew out of the tree's trunk and wrapped around Rai. Kimiko looked on in weird fascination as Rai was slowly cocooned by the vines, leaving only his head out. There was a moment of silence until Rai gained a pained expression as if he was experiencing a nightmare.

"Uh-oh," Jen said.

" 'Uh-oh'?" Veata said, "that's not a word I want to hear, we don't do 'Uh-oh' here."

"We do now," Jen replied, "Rai's mind has gone into defence mode and is stopping the Willow from entering his mind."

"But the willow is trying to help Raimundo," Omi protested.

"Well hun, Rai isn't really in a state of mind to know the difference," Jen replied, "If Rai doesn't calm down and let the Willow do its thing; his mind is going to collapse beyond repair."

Kimiko looked on helplessly for a minute before formulating a plan.

"Jen," Kimiko ordered, "get the tree give back the shadow of fear."

"Hold on," Clay said, "what are you planning?"

"I'm going to go in to that noggin of his and get him to calm down," Kimiko replied.

"Are you sure that wise?" Omi asked.

"Wise smise, Rai needs help and I'm going to give it."

"Or die trying," Clay said, "for all we know Rai's mind may squish you the moment you set foot in there."

"So you're saying I shouldn't try?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't go in alone," Clay said, "Rai's my friend too so I'm going in with you."

"I will also join you," Omi said.

Kimiko looked at her two friend and then at Master Fung.

"He can not heal him self," Master Fung said, "if you believe that you can get Rai to calm down I will trust your judgment."

At that, as if to voice its own approval, the Willow caused the Shadow of Fear to sprout out of the ground. Omi picked it up and held it in the air. Clay grabbed one wing while Kimiko grabbed the other. A third hand rested on its head; it belonged to Veata.

"Rai was there when I needed him," Veata said, "I won't let fear stop me from being there when he needs me."

The Dragons were at first shocked but then nodded to show their understanding.

"SHADOW OF FEAR!" They shouted in unison.

They vanished in a black mist.

"Well," Sifu An said, "I guess that's that, the fate of Rai's mind lies in the hand of those four. You wouldn't happen to know any good asylums would you?"

"An," Master Fung said warningly.

"Just trying to keep my bases covered."

"We do not need our bases covered, we must have faith in them succeeding," Master Fung scolded.

"Alright, alright," Sifu An yielded, "this is our best bet to save Rai. I know that, I'm just saying that the chances of success are slim."

"That is true but I've seen my pupils succeed on slimmer chances."

"That's the truth," Jen offered, "which reminds me, there is still a matter that we need to discuss involving what's going to happen after the healing if it's successful…"

* * *

The four warriors were finally transformed back into bodies instead of the black mist when they reached the gateway to Rai's inner mind. Veata shuddered when she let go of the Shadow of Fear.

"Urgh! first the golden tiger claws making my head spin now this," Veata complained, "tell me, is there a Wu that doesn't feel weird to use."

"It's all relative," Clay answered, "and considering that windy teleport trick you and Gus did you can't really judge feeling weird."

"Each to their own I guess," Veata said, "So what is this place? It looks like we're in the inside of his ear."

"That is how it may look but this is in fact the gateway to the Raimundo's mind plain," Omi explained, "at the end of tunnel we will enter a world where reality is governed by Raimundo's will."

"In other words expect to see a lot surfing and girly pictures," Kimiko said.

This prediction was proven wrong when they emerged from the tunnel and what they instead saw could only be described in one word; Chaos.

They were in the middle of a city or what was once a city. It looked like a nuke had been dropped. All the buildings were either completely destroyed or crumbling shells. Strange green flames burned all over the place, further adding to the destruction.

"You know, I think I would have preferred the girly pictures."

"What happened here?" Kimiko asked.

"Lady Shiaw happened," replied Veata, "I thought that was already established."

The four suddenly dropped to the ground when chunks of debris came flying in. When they dared to look up they saw the debris trying to join together. It looked like trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle but with all the wrong pieces. The pieces would come together and then fall apart because they didn't fit, when one combination didn't work, new pieces try to combine, and so it went on.

"What is happening?" Omi asked.

"The city is trying to rebuild it self," Veata deduced, "buts it doesn't seem to know how."

"But what is this city and why did Lady Shiaw try to destroy it in the first place?" Kimiko asked.

Clay picked up what looked like a piece of glass and examined it.

"I think I have an idea," He said.

He turned the glass to show it to the rest. On it, they saw an image of the Star Hanabi. It wasn't a photo image but it possessed enough detail that you could tell what it was. One way to look at it was as if it contained all the details that a normal person may remember of the Star Hanabi.

"This wasn't just a city," Clay concluded, "This was Rai's memory bank."

"And he wants you out," a voice said.

As the warriors turned to the source of the voice an unearthly strong gust of wind picked them up and pinned them against one of the few intact walls in the city. As when the world stopped spinning, Kimiko saw someone that was in Rai's Wudai Orion Form but smaller.

"Get out of Rai's mind," The creature ordered.

"Even if we wanted to it would be kinda hard with you pinning us against a wall like this," Veata shot back.

"Listen," Kimiko said, "We're here to help Rai."

Instead of answering, the creature pressed them harder against the wall.

"He must be one of Rai's mental guardians," Omi said.

"If that's the case," Veata said, "Why don't we get him suspended for police brutality?"

Clay dropped the piece of glass. Instead of falling to the ground and shattering, it floated to the guardian.

"Why did you try to still this?" The guardian demanded.

"I wasn't stealing it," Clay protested, "I picked it up because I recognised it."

The guardian looked at the image and then held it up to Clay's face.

"You recognise this?" The guardian demanded.

Despite the demand, Clay was he heard an underlying tone of hope the Guardians voice.

"Of course," Clay said, "that is the Star Hanabi, it's a Shen Gong Wu, it shots out fire and shines bright light. We found it in Texas, it belonged to my Pa, he called it the 'Lone Star'."

The guardian looked at the image muttering to him self.

"Star Hanabi…Shen Gong Wu…shots fire…Texas…Lone Star…"

The Guardian let go of the piece of glass. Instead of falling it floated in mid air. More piece of glass came flying in. They joined up and unlike the building debris, fitted together. The cracks even vanished, merging the pieces together into one complete form.

The Guardian stared at the piece of glass.

"It fits," He muttered in amazement.

Kimiko, realising that this was their only chance, spoke up.

"I understand why you don't trust us but we want help Rai, please let us."

Instead of answering, the force pinning the warriors to the wall vanished, letting them fall to the ground. When they looked from the ground they saw that the guardian was gone and in its place was a small boy clutching a teddy bear.

"Can you help Rai?" the boy asked, looking like he was afraid to get his hopes up.

"We can try," Kimiko said, "but Rai needs to stop fighting and trust us."

The boy looked at them uncertainly but finally came to a decision.

"Follow me."


	15. The Sanctuary

**Author's Note: OK many reasons why this was delayed (assignments, a birthday party to plan, doctors appointments etc) but here is a new chapter. Begging your pardon and hope you like it.**

**Edit: Now improved thanks to my Beta dArkliTe-sPirit**

Where are you taking us?"

"I'm taking you to sanctuary," the little Rai explained. "If Rai picked anywhere to stage his resistance, it would be there."

While following the little Rai, the four warriors took the time to take in the massive amount of destruction.

"I do not understand," Omi said. "Why would Lady Shiaw try to destroy Raimundo's memories?"

"Because that's where wind elementals' strength comes from."

The dragons turned to Veata, who the whole had just been staring at the path.

"A wind elemental appears to be not tied down by anything, to be able to come and go where it pleases, but wherever they go, they take a little of where they've been with them," Veata continued. "When we feel down or need a boost, it's the memory of people we've met and that are dear to us that inspires us."

"So when Lady Shiaw was destroying Rai's memories, it was actually about taking away his strength," Clay surmised.

Veata nodded and then stopped.

"Whoa," she said.

The dragons looked in the direction that she had been looking in and saw a giant glowing dome.

"What in tarnation?"

"That's sanctuary," Mini Rai explained, "or, to be exact, that's sanctuary under that dome."

"So how do we get in?" Omi asked.

The warriors were now standing at the base of the ominous dome.

"Beats me," Veata said, looking up, "but it looks like we're not the only ones trying to get in."

Everyone else looked up and saw a lot of vines hanging down from the 'ceiling'. The vines would touch the dome and then flinch back as if shocked.

"Ok, so touching the barriers doesn't work," Kimiko said. "Any suggestions?"

Mini Rai held out a hand to the dome and as he did an opening appeared.

"Follow me," Mini Rai said.

The Warriors entered the dome and stared in amazement when they found themselves standing in replica of the Xiaolin Temple, or at least what the temple had looked like when a Wu-crazy Dojo had a few rounds with it.

As the warriors walked up to the temple, they started to glow.

"What the…?"

The glow faded as quickly as it began. Mini Rai stopped and turned to face the warriors, looking as if a light was turned on in his mind.

"You're Omi…and you're Kimiko…and you're Clay…and you're Veata!"

"Wait, you remember us now?" Clay asked.

"I remember that you're friends," Mini Rai said. "The rest is still a blur."

"Then we must un-blur it," Omi said, pounding his fist into his hand.

The warriors entered the crumbling temple. There in the main yard was Rai, in his Wudai form. From his outstretched hands, energy shot out and joined with the glowing dome. He stopped what he was doing when he saw the warriors.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We're here to help," Clay said.

"You've got to get out of here," Rai said. "It's not safe!"

"Raimundo, stop fighting it," Omi pleaded. "The willow is trying to help."

"It's not trying to help; it's trying to stop me from waking up. There's a bad person planning to do bad things and I need to stop her before my friends get hurt."

"Rai, if you don't rest now, the willow won't be able to heal you," Veata said.

"I don't need healing, I'm fine."

"Fine?" Kimiko asked. "Have you seen the state of the rest of your mind? It's like Hiroshima 2.0 out there."

"I reckon you're about four horsemen short of apocalypse if you don't settle down," Clay added.

"That doesn't matter, I'll work something out," Rai said. "My friends need me."

"We need you to get better," Kimiko said. "That's all that matters."

"But the world…"

"The world will always be danger," Kimiko interrupted. "There is always going to be a new Wu revealing itself or some great evil causing trouble. There will always have to be someone to clean up the mess, but, right now, that someone isn't you. You've done your bit, leave the rest for us."

"Kimiko is right," Omi said. "We will take care of world. We need you to take care of yourself."

Rai looked at the four earnest faces and then at the barrier. All was still for a moment as he seemed to be trying to decide what to do. In an instant, the barrier disappeared, allowing the vines and other previously unnoticed plants to enter the sanctuary. Rai turned back to normal and floated back down to the ground. Once his feet were on the floor his whole body slumped, as he looked at her Kimiko could see heavy bags formed under Rai's eyes. He let out a deep breath.

"I'm tired," he said plainly.

Kimiko gave him a gentle smile as she walked up to him and touched his cheek.

"Then why don't you have a nice long sleep-in today," she said. "You've earned it."

Rai looked at the others who all nodded in approval. He smiled weakly and replied, "I'd like that."

As if hearing his wish, plants grew out of the nearby ground, intertwining and moulding until they took a shape that resembled a bed. The plants then melted away and in their place was an actual bed, complete with blankets, mattress and pillows. Rai tentatively walked up to the bed before testing out the mattress.

"Not too firm, not too soft," he muttered.

He lifted up the blanket and climbed in. Kimiko felt something pulling at her shirt. She looked down and saw that it was Mini Rai, who was holding up his teddy. Understanding and muttering a quick thank you, she took the bear and went to the bed.

"Here you go," she said kindly. "Can't let you fall asleep with out your companion, now can we?"

Rai let out a yawn as he reached for the bear.

"I'm kinda tired," he replied, "so can we pretend that we've had the argument over it being a lucky charm?"

"Of course we can. Sleep well."

Slowly, Rai's eyes closed, and, with that, the plants spread out with more vigour. The warriors stared in amazement as soon the whole temple was covered in the plants.

"Thank you," Mini Rai said.

"What will happen now?" Veata asked.

"The plants will make things better," Mini Rai replied simply.

As if to prove it, a nearby vine picked up a stone and stuck it into a gap in a nearby wall. It was a perfect fit with no signs of a gap.

"So now would probably be time for us to take our leave, huh?" Clay asked.

Mini Rai nodded.

"The willow will take care of the rest," he explained. "I don't know how to thank for your help."

"Think nothing of it," Omi said proudly. "Raimundo has always been there for us, so we were merely making sure that the results were not odd."

There was a moment of absolute silence until a vine held up a sign that read:

_Evening the Score_

There was a unanimous "ooooh" from everyone before another, apparently more malicious, vine held up a sign.

_For the love of mike, learn to speak normal English, you cheese ball._

"Dissed by nature," Veata said. "That's low."

The plants separated slightly, revealing a path.

"Follow the path out of the temple," Mini Rai explained. "Once out of here, use the Shadow of Fear to get out."

As he finished speaking, a look of calm appeared on his face, and he started to fade away. Instead of wondering what had happened, the warriors decided just to make their exit, no questions asked. As they walked along the path, they witnessed that the plants had spread throughout the temple, covering everything in a layer of green. It sort of reminded them of when the Heylin seed had overrun the temple, but here the air itself seemed to pulse with hope and safety.

"We did it, didn't we?" Veata asked in an awed whisper. "We actually saved him."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"You sound amazed. Did you think we'd fail?"

"Well, what with having to face an all-powerful Heylin Witch and her temple of murderous goodies, revive Rai from a torture-induced coma, and enter his mind to try to talk sense into him. Yeah the thought did cross my mind a few times."

"That's where you went wrong," Kimiko said smugly. "You thought about it too much."

It was Veata's term to raise an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that I should have just obeyed my first impulse and not given it any more thought?"

"Exactly," Kimiko replied. "That's probably the reason that Rai's survived this long."

Both girls chuckled at this.

"We both know that's not the reason Rai's succeeded all this time," Veata said.

Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, but we could spend forever trying to work out what makes Rai who he is. He's like the northern lights - you don't ask how it's made, you admire its splendor."

"You can admire other parts of Rai as well," Veata said cheekily

* * *

The warriors appeared back in the willow. The Masters looked on proudly.

"Well done," Master Fung said.

"Never doubted you for second," Sifu An said.

Master Fung raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Sifu An asked in attempt at innocence.

Omi looked at them curiously.

"How do you know the mission was successful?"

"Well, you know with Masters like these, they may tell that it's their enhanced sense of their surroundings, a greater understanding of chi and energy, or maybe even just sheer magic mojo," Jen replied, "but, if you turn around to look at Rai, you might get an idea."

Following that hint they turned round and saw that Rai was glowing, as in actually giving off light. While Rai was giving off a bluish light, the branches around him seemed to give a faintly golden light. Rai's expression was one of absolute peace and calm.

"Um, that is a good thing, is it not?" Omi asked.

"It means that the willow is repairing the damage, so, yes, I would say that it is a good thing," Jen replied.

There was a moment of euphoric silence.

"So now what?" Clay asked.

"Now you lot make an exit stage right," Jen explained. "Stage left, even."

"Wait, can't we stay here?" Kimiko asked.

"No," Jen said firmly, "this is going to be a tricky procedure and, like most good magic, it's better if there aren't any witnesses."

"Come on," Sifu An said, "let's leave the old lady to her work."

"Hey! No cracks at my age!" Jen demanded.

"Whatever you say, grandma," Sifu An replied, "whatever you say."

Not wanting to endanger Rai or hinder his recovery, everyone started to make their exit. Kimiko and Veata were still reluctant but finally left thanks to Master Fung and Sifu An's silent encouragement. Before leaving, Jen gave the two masters a meaningful glance that was returned with a simple nod from both of them.

* * *

Everyone guarded their eyes from the sunlight. The grove looked exactly the same way as they had left it. Nearby sitting in a circle was Veata's team, playing cards.

"So how'd it go?" Diane asked, never looking up from her hand.

"Oh, as good as can be expected," Veata replied almost nonchalantly. "We went inside Rai's mind, got a pretty idea what Hiroshima must have looked like, and were on the receiving end of 'When Toddlers Attack 5'."

"That's nice," Diane replied.

Gus looked up from his cards.

"You didn't hear a word of what she just said, did you?" he asked.

"No but they got back in one piece so it couldn't have been that bad."

Veata grumbled and was about to say something about it when they heard Omi gasp.

"Oh no! The willow still has our Shen Gong Wu!"

"Don't sweat it partner," Clay replied. "Rai will bring them back when the tree is done fixing him."

Master Fung and Sifu An looked at each other. This gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Rai will be bringing the Wu back," Veata said, "won't he?"

Master Fung took in a deep breath.

"There is something that we must discuss."

"Come on you've got to be kidding me," Scott said. "You mean we went through all this and Rai might not even be coming out to say thank you?"

"I was completely against this," Sifu An said, "but Master Fung said…"

"An…" Master Fung growled.

"What? Why do we both have to seem like the bad guy?"

"Why is anyone the bad guy?" Omi asked. "Why is it so important that he makes a choice now?"

"Now is when he must make the choice because that is the only way he can move forward," Sifu An explained. "He can no longer sit on the fence. It's either one or the other."

"Come on, he's been tortured and had his mind treated like a demolition zone," Veata argued. "You can't expect him to be in the right mindset to make such a decision."

"And when do you think he would be in the right mindset?" Sifu An asked almost mockingly. "After a few days in the medical ward with you and Kimiko there to make sure that each of his whims are catered for and his boo-boos all properly kissed?"

Veata glared as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You know what I mean!"

"That we do," Master Fung replied. "However, a state that is more likely to produce the answer that you want to hear isn't necessarily the right state of mind."

"Alright, that may be," Clay said, "but, seeing as he might not be feeling too optimistic about this way of life considering what he's just been through, can't we have our say when he's working out the pros and cons?"

"Nice sentiment, but, seeing as this is Rai's life we're talking about, Rai needs to make the decision on his own," Sifu An said. "The willow has been said to bless people with clarity of mind. It's blessed Rai before and it will undoubtedly bless him again."

"And we know how well the last time went when he made a decision here at the wonder tree," Veata said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me, didn't it see the whole Master Liu thing coming or did it decide to endanger reality for kicks and giggles?"

"Ok," Sifu An said, "I know you're don't like what you're hearing, but don't take it out on someone that is merely trying to help."

"What am I supposed to do?" Veata asked.

"Let Rai decide what road he wants to take," Master Fung answered.

Veata looked round for support and saw Kimiko standing there, not saying a word.

"Say something, Kimiko," Veata hissed.

Kimiko walked up to Master Fung and Sifu An.

"If he decides to…you know…will…will he remember us?" she asked.

Master Fung's expression, which had hardened from Veata confronting him, softened.

"He will remember as much or as little as what will make his return to Brazil more comfortable," Master Fung explained gently. "His time with us will not be an utter blank, but his attachment won't be there."

"Will we get to say goodbye?"

Master Fung didn't answer but the look on his face said enough. Kimiko gave a small nod.

"Ok," she said quietly.

Kimiko walked a few feet away. She then sat down with her back to the group.

"Ok? OK?!" Veata demanded. "After all that we've been through, you're just going to let it end like this?"

"I went through all this to save Rai," Kimiko replied, her voice cracking slightly. "This wasn't about saving the world, saving my leader or even about saving my teammate. Rai means more to me than that. So long as he's safe, he can end this however he wants."

"Don't you care that you may never see Rai again?" Veata demanded.

Kimiko turned her head slightly and Veata saw that her eyes were already starting to mist up.

"It will hurt," she replied. "I don't know if it will ever stop hurting, but I do know that this is a choice that he has to be allowed to make on his own."

Seeing the look that could only be described as pained duty on Kimiko's face, Veata remembered the one other time she had seen someone with that expression.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Veata asked_

"_No, this isn't what I want," Rai replied, "but it's what's for the best."_

"So what happens now?" Veata asked, no longer feeling the desire to put up a fight.

"We wait, for both his answer and the Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung replied.

"How long will that take?" Diane asked.

"As long as necessary," Master Fung replied.

"Could you be more precise?"

"No."

* * *

With the tense air that was surrounding the group, no one noticed the Raven that was watching them.


	16. The Choice

**Author's Note: ****I can not say how sorry I am for taking this long to update. For my final semester in the degree that I was studying I had to, as part of course work full time while at the same time doing research paper, that meant that I had next to no free time for writing .**

**When I returned to the writers seat I found that this is without a doubt the hardest chapters for me to write and get the way want but well here it is and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

"And that," Clay said proudly, "is what is known as Gin."

Veata's team grumbled as they threw their cards down. As Gus started to reshuffle the cards, Clay rechecked his environment.

Nothing had really changed since the last time, Omi, Master Fung and Sifu An were meditating, Dojo was picking dust out of his scales and Kimiko and Veata were still sitting in front of the willow, waiting for something to happen. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the card playing circle.

"Its kinda sweet really," Diane said, "in a pathetic 'oh my gawd move on already' kind of way."

Clay sent her a hard Texan glare which seemed to get the right message across.

"What I don't get is why they are so upset about losing Rai," Scott said, "I mean what does he have that someone like me doesn't?"

"Bladder control," Diane replied.

"What I don't get is why you feel the need to stare at those two," Gus said as he dealt out the cards.

"Well what else are we meant to stare at?" Diane ask, "the raven?"

"Uh, what Raven?" Clay asked.

"Oh the one up that tree over there," Diane explained, "its been watching us ever since we got here; kinda creepy really now that I think about it."

"That Ravens been eyeballing us this long and you didn't think to tell someone!"

"Uh...should I have?"

Instead of answering, Clay stood up and started answering.

"Partners! Arm up! We may have ourselves some trouble on the way!"

"Calm down Cowboy," Gus said, "I know there's a stigma and Ravens being luck but aren't you going a little overboard."

"Not when it is my Raven we are talking about," a voice called out.

That seemed to get everyone's attention as they entered fighting positions. Standing there in front of them was a single person but one that the temple knew very well.

"Chase Young," Omi exclaimed, "What are you doing here."

"A true warrior knows to capitalise when their opponents are vulnerable," he answered.

"Vulnerable?" Dojo asked, "we're not vulnerable, nope strong as ever. Strong enough to kick your butt seven ways to Sunday. "

"What are you doing?" Clay asked.

"Bluffing," Dojo answered, "do you think it's working?"

"I will you all this offer once," Chase Young said, "Either you swear your loyalty to me or I will destroy you."

"Oh yeah," Veata shot back, "You and what...mrgh!"

Kimiko's hand had jumped in to cover Veata's mouth.

"Don't say it," Kimiko warned.

"Why not," Veata asked as she pulled away Kimiko's hand.

At, Chase's entire army of wild cats appeared.

"Oh."

The army moved forward slightly, slow lessening the distance between them and their potential opponents.

"So what does swearing your loyalty to him entail?" Scott asked

"Oh about an eternity as his loyal kitty servant," Clay replied.

"Does it include a health plan?"

No-one was sure who delivered the blow but a moment later Scott sported a big lump on his head.

"Ok I guess I deserved that."

"So what is your answer?" Chase demanded.

"We will never join you," Omi answered with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Then face annihilation."

At that, Chase's cat army morphed into their human forms. The Xiaolin side stared at what they were about to face.

"So let me get this straight," Scott said to Gus, "we are refusing to join this Chase guy."

"Yes," Gus answered.

"So we have to fight his army?"

"Yep."

"Without elemental powers."

"Uh-huh."

"and with out Wu."

"Hm-mm."

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"Most likely."

Scott took a moment to process this before turning to Diane.

"Ha!" Scott said triumphantly, "you thought that you would have killed me before your end came and now look; after all this time of you ridiculing and trying whack me we're still going to die together. You lose! I win! IN! YOUR! FACE!!!"

Everyone just stared blankly at this display and even Chase seemed perplexed. Sifu An then coughed in attempt to end the awkward moment.

"Yeah well," She said, "how about we move on."

At that most of the good guys decided to charge the enemy. Only Scott, Diane and Gus paused for a moment.

"Scott," Diane said, "If we don't make it, I just want you to know; I always thought you had a cute butt."

"What?" Scott asked, clearly confused.

Without further explanation, Diane ran into the fray, her cheeks slightly pink.

Gus patted Scott on the back.

"Way to go man, your in," He said before running off as well.

Scott stood there.

"In? In what? WOULD SOMEONE GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?"

Scott's screaming did nothing more then attract the attention of two of Chase's soldiers, who decided that they had found their target.

"Aww nuts," Scott muttered.

* * *

Rai opened his eyes as his ears were filled with the sound of someone humming. When he sat up he found him self in a well lit room. There were a couple of chairs against a wall, the was a door and window that seemed to look out at nowhere in particular. From the room colour to that sterile smell, it reminded him of a hospital room. A moment later recognition hit. This was a hospital room, in fact it was _the _hospital room.

It had been so long ago yet it was still so vivid in his mind. He had jumped overboard a ship to save this girl. He remembered saving the girl but then something went wrong. The details of where he went were fuzzy but he remembered being lost and alone, unable to find a way to escape the nightmare and get back home.

There was this woman, Jen, she had brought Rai back..

After that day things around Rai had started to feel different, the wind it self seemed to sing out to him whenever it was quiet enough to listen and seemed to welcome him where ever he went.

But if this was the same hospital room, did that mean the lady was here?

He turned round and saw, sitting in the spot of the bed where his head had been resting; Jen, looking exactly like he remmebered her.

"Hi," Jen said, "feeling ok?"

"Yeah..." Rai said, "say is this where..."

"We met?" Jen finished, "yep, with the business we had to discuss, I thought a symbolic setting was necessary and quite frankly a bus stop felt a bit cliché."

"What business?"

Jen looked at Rai almost sadly.

"Tell me Rai, is there anything different about this room from how you remember it?"

Rai looked round, trying to get something to jump out at him but nothing did, for all intents and purposes it seemed to be the same as he remembered it; same sterile walls, same boring furniture same window looking out into no...

"Wait!" Rai said, "hadn't the window been open."

"Yeah and whether or not that window is opened is what we have to decide," Jen replied.

"Why? What's behind it."

"Power," Jen replied simply, "_Your _Power, all of it."

Rai look out the window and could have sworn that he could see shapes and images dancing out there but he wasn't sure. He turned back to face Jen, who took it as a prompt to keep talking.

"What you've had to play with so far has really been a half glass of what you could have," Veata explained, "You can call it half empty or half full but at the end of the day it is still just half."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rai asked.

"Because the rules have changed, now half will no longer good enough; its all or nothing."

"Wait," Rai said, "when you say 'nothing' does that mean I'd no longer be a..."

"A Dragon? An Elemental?" Jen offered, "no, you wouldn't be. You didn't get a choice when part of your powers are unlocked the first time, that's why this time it has to be your choice."

"So I've got to make a decision right now?" Rai asked.

"Yeah like most important decisions, you have to make them right now," Jen said, "If you open that window, you'll wake up in side the willow, with new abilities but returning to this old battle for good that you got roped into. If you keep that window closed and go back to sleep, you'll wake up in a seat next to mine on a plane back to Rio, remembering as much or as little as you need to be able to make going back easy."

Rai looked down at the bed he was lying on.

"You mean that's it?" Rai asked, "I just say I don't want to be a dragon anymore and poof! The rides over?"

"Yeah, I have talked to Master Fung and Sifu An; they have both agreed to allow this," Jen said. "Say the word and you can go back to Brazil and be normal. Go surfing, play soccer and make up for all the girl chasing you've missed these last few years. I got connections Rio; I could set you with some really nice dates. Four course meal if you know what I'm saying."

Rai knew what she was saying but she wasn't sure that he was liking it.

"If I go back, It would mean no more powers, no more battles and no more using Wu."

"True," Jen agreed, "it would also mean no more pain, no more training, no more being manipulated, deceived or tortured."

"What about my friends?" Rai asked.

"Rai, your friends were born for this role, you weren't. If you hadn't jumped in to rescue that girl at the boat you wouldn't be here right now. It was an accident that you have had to suffer for ever since," Jen said, "you don't have to keep on this hell of an existence that was brought upon you because of one misplaced good deed. You don't have to keep punishing your self for a past that wasn't meant to be yours. You don't have to be the Dragon of the Wind."

Rai sat there quietly for a moment before looking in the eye and asked.

"Then who would I be?"

Jen opened her mouth but found that she did have an answer to come out of it. Rai took the opportunity to keep speaking.

"You're not the first person to offer me a way out of being part of the temple and yet every time when the dust settles, I'm always back at the temple. For a while I figured it was the sense of guilt or responsibility that brought me back but I think the truth is that deep down some part of me just can't feel at home anywhere else."

Rai climbed out of the bed.

"You say that this was an accident, that I had no choice in this," he said, "that's a lie, it has always been my choice; I chose to dive in to save the girl, I chose to go to China and I chose to commit my self to training. You may have made me a Wind elemental but I made myself the Dragon of the Wind."

Jen sat there silently as Rai started to walk over to the window.

"You say that my existence is hell? Hell is standing in the sidelines, having to let others sort out the worlds problems because you don't have the power to do it your self. I have spent too long as a protector to go back to being a civilian."

Rai stood into front of the window, grabbed hold of the handle and turned back to face Jen, posed to open the window.

"For better or worse, this is the life that I have made for myself and I am going to live it. No take backs."

At that Rai pulled on the handle to open the window.

And pulled.

And pulled.

He tried a couple of times while retaining his cool guy pose before turning to the window and giving it his all to open it.

"What gives?"

Rai was interrupted when he heard a light chuckle. Jen climbed out of the bed and walked over to Rai. There was a sad but understanding smile on her face as she pulled out a golden key from her pocket.

"Windows tend to open a lot easier if you unlock them," she said.

Rai look back at the window and for the first time, noticed a small key hole below the handle. Rai let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle as he let Jen past. There was an audible click as the window unlocked. Jen let out a sigh and turned back Rai.

"Some part of me already knew that this was going to be way the meeting would turn out," Jen said, "when I met you the first time I saw in you someone that wouldn't just walk away but the part that wants to see you safe hoped that for once you wouldn't be you. I realise that you won't abandon your friends or the the temple after all you've been through but I just wish I could have done more than just watch you go through all that you've been through."

Rai stared in awe as a single tear ran down Jen's cheek.

"It's been so hard just watching you. Not being able to intervene or help out, you know, make an actual difference in your life."

Without hesitation, Rai stuck out a hand to wipe away the tear.

"If you had done that then it wouldn't have been _my_ life, would it?"

Jen held Rai's hand affectionately against her cheek for moment before she removed it and placed it on the handle of the window. Her smile brighten as a sense of peace seemed to come over her.

"You're right and I see now how wrong it would have been if I had interfered; you are someone who lives by your own rules and fights for what you believe, you won't give up, you won't back down and you won't say die. You are an unstoppable force and a source of hope and courage to all around you. You are one of a kind and I am proud of you for that."

"Proud enough to still hook me up with some dates?" Rai asked.

"No sorry, you had your chance, those cards are no longer on the table."

"Yeah I figured as much, still had to ask though," Rai said with just a hint of longing, "Oh well, I guess its back to taking my teenage frustration out on bad guys."

At that Jen burst out laughing as Rai opened the window.


	17. The Smackdown

**Author's note: Hi, heres a new chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. But first a couple of messages.**

****

**Firstly as can be seen by the delay in me updating, I haven't had as much time for writing. Now that I've graduated, I need to work full and I have just finished my second week at a new, higher positioned job, so I'm still working on the whole work/life balance thing. That still doesn't change my commitiment to finishing the stories that I start so you will see this completed.**

**Secondly Allendra, a fellow Xiaolin writer, had asked me back in Febuary to ask all of my readers to help get cartoon network's attention by sending in emails asking for the return of XS. **

Now on with the story

The vine curtains opened and revealed Rai and Jen. Rai was standing pumped and ready for action. Jen meanwhile was giving him a shoulder rub thought a towel that was over her shoulders.

"Alright champ, listen up," Jen said, "Your back in fighting form but pace yourself to so that you have some time to warm up a bit. Don't spend to much time taking out the small fry and save your new tricks for the big game. Hit 'em quick and hit 'em hard. Got it?"

Rai nodded.

"Good," Jen said as she removed the towel and put it around her own shoulders..

She levitated some water for Rai to drink and let him spit in a bucket she had pulled out of no where.

"Alright, go get 'em."

Rai looked at the battle in front of him and tried to figure where to make his entrance into the fight. He sound found it.

Nearby Dojo had his claws sunk into the dirt and holding on for dear life as a the bald tribal archer was pulling at his tail, trying to get him to let go. Dojo, all the while, was trying to negotiate.

"Oh come on, can't we be reasonable about this, you seem like a decent fellow. I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

When that didn't work he went with Plan B.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!"

Rai grabbed onto one of the vines of willow and stuck out his other hand.

"Come on Dojo," Rai said, "Tag me! Tag me!"

Dojo looked at the hand and stretched out one of his. He slapped it into Rai's hand, making the tag.

All that went through the archer's mind was this; Ohhh...._thunk!_

"Ohhhhh," Jen said, suddenly dressed like a sports commentator, "well folks, if that guys conscious by tomorrow, he'll definitely feel that one. Looks like that after being benched for most of the action we've seen the last few days, Raimundo wants to make his entrance strong and is going to treat us to a good old fashioned foe tossing charge or as he likes to call it; The Raimundo Rush."

* * *

Clay was having troubles going toe to toe with the Aztec Warrior. The guy was just a strong as Clay and surprisingly fast on his feet.

"Clay!" A voice call, "the Ameri-slam!"

Upon hearing that command, Clay went into the crouching position on instinct. Rai ran in and used Clay's back as a step to go into a jump kicked. As Clay felt Rai jump off he charged in for a tackle. The result was that both the kick and the tackle hit their mark at the same time with the force of an average bullet train. The Aztec Warrior was left in a daze, slightly imprinted in the ground.

"Oh yeah," Rai said afterwards, "North and South taking care of business."

It then just clicked in Clay's mind that it was Rai.

"Rai! You're alright!"

Clay went in for a hug but Rai quickly ducked out of it.

"Dude, butt kick now, guy love later."

Rai then ran off before Clay could get a second attempt.

* * *

Sifu An and Master Fung were fighting back to against multiple opponents, fighting with skill and grace that only Masters could manage.

One particular warrior tried to come at them with a sword and an axe but Master Fung used nerve strikes to dis-arm the warrior and then ducked so that Sifu An could finish it with a spinning heel kick.

"Ha ha," Sifu An laughed, "I guess the bedpan patrol still got some moves, eh Fung?"

"An," Master Fung groaned, "Could you take fighting for your life a little more seriously?"

"Not a chance, you old coot, I'm having too much fun."

"Oh yeah," Rai cheered, "the golden oldies taking care of business."

"Damn straight Rai," Sifu An said before realising who it was, "Rai?!"

"Love to stay and chat but more there's more butt to kick."

* * *

As Rai ran to help the next person, some relief fighters had noticed the new comer and decided to intercept. This resulted in Rai coming face to face with a man wearing an animal skin, a gladiator and a Persian with a spear.

The Animal man charged at Rai. Rai dodged a right then a left before coming in under a hay maker with palm strike to the jaw, he then grabbed the guy's shirt, flipped over him while still holding on resulting in him using the leverage to send the Animal man flying straight into the gladiator.

Unphased, the Persian ran in with his spear. In the last moment, Rai dodged to the side, grabbed the spear while at the same time coming in with a round house kick that connecting with the Persians jaw. The Persian then went flying to join his friends.

"Prince of Persia's got nothing on me."

Rai then ran off, taking the spear with him.

* * *

Veata clutched her soar hand. Served her right for trying to a armoured knight in the jaw. The started swinging his mace, preparing to finish this.

"I thought knights weren't meant to hit girls."

Before the knight could reply, a loud gong sound rang out as Rai hit him with the butt of the spear.

"Girl, get with the program, chivalry is dead."

Veata, though shocked to see Rai standing there, still was able to retort.

"And yet prince charming still turns up to rescue the lady in need."

"Like you ever needed rescuing," Rai replied with a smirk.

"You'd be surprised."

Rai tossed the spear to Veata.

"Go help out your team-mates, I've got something to finish."

* * *

Kimiko was facing against a Samurai, just trying not to get sliced in half by his Katana. Under situations it wouldn't have been a problem but today had been a long one.

"Oh come on cut me some slack," Kimiko demanded while dodging a low strike, "we're both Japanese."

Instead of answering the Samurai warrior raised his blade and brought it straight down, fast. Kimiko, not having enough time to react, froze. The blade then abruptly stopped inches away from her face. Not sure what happened, she tilted her head back and saw Rai at the end of it, holding the blade between his two hands.

"Foolish Samurai Warrior," Rai taunted, "Your blade is no match for the Rai-butt-kick-su style."

"Rai!" Kimiko exclaimed, "you're back! But I thought..."

"Uh Kim," Rai interrupted, "sharp blade between hands."

"Oh right."

Kimiko then used the opening that Rai had created to deliver a crushing kick to the Samurai's gut. He went down, muttering something in ancient Japanese that probably translated to "oh the pain".

Before Kimiko had a chance to react, Rai picked up the Katana and ran off shouting "I'm just taking this, I'll return it if I remember," over his shoulder.

* * *

Omi and Chase fought.

"Give it up Omi," Chase Young said, "you can not possibly hope to defeat me in your weakened state."

"I do not need hope cause I know I will," Omi replied defiantly.

"This does not have to end like this," Chase Young said, "Swear your loyalty to me and I will spare your friends."

Before Omi could reply a screech filled the air.

"Aiyee!"

Rai then leapt over Omi and started going at Chase like a madman with a Katana. Chase found him self on the back foot trying to defend against the crazed assault.

"Don't mess with me dude," Rai warned, "Brazilian on the edge."

Chase Young, finally bored, caught the blade with one hand. He then clenched his fist and the blade shattered. Rai stopped and looked at the now broken Katana.

"Lousy Asian imports," he muttered.

Just then, every spike on Chase's armour fell off.

"Ok," Rai said with a smirk, "maybe not so lousy."

"Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed.

Rai smiled at Omi.

"Take 5 Omi, I got this."

"So I see you are still an annoyance to me," Chase said.

Rai turned to Chase and gave a him steely gaze.

"Alright, Chase, lets finish this, right here, right now."

Amusement traced along Chase's features.

"You think you can defeat me?"

"Chase Dude, I got this far by not thinking too much," Rai replied, "I'm not gonna start now."

"My terms are unchanged," Chase said, "I win, you must swear you loyalty to me."

"And if I win, you go back to your Kingdom and don't bother us again," Rai returned, "you game?"

"I am always ready to add another servant to my collection."

"Yeah yeah talk it up, it will make whipping your butt so much more enjoyable."

Chase snapped his fingers and suddenly all combat stopped.

"Prepare yourself," Chase said, "we will face in 5 minutes."

The two then turned their backs to each and walked apart. When Rai was about 20 paces away he was pounced by all his friends and allies telling him not to do this. Rai raised his hands, causing silence.

"Guys, I hear you but I've got to do this," he said, "I had faith in you guys and you came through, now you have to have faith in me."

There was a tense moment of silence before Master Fung put a hand on Rai's shoulder.

"Alright, we will have faith in you," Master Fung, "trust your instincts and stay true to your training."

Sifu An put a hand on Rai's other shoulder and whispered.

"When all else fails, go for Chase Jr."

There was a round of good lucks and go get em before Rai came face to face with Veata.

"Rai, are you sure you want to do this?"Veata asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Rai asked "After what you guys went through, its time for me to step up."

"Ok," Veata said softly, "good luck."

Rai gave a lopsided smirk before Kimiko grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face inches from hers.

"You better not lose," Kimiko warned, "because if you go an get your self enslaved by Chase after all we've done, we won't be coming to save you."

Rai's smiled as he placed his hands of Kimiko's for a moment.

"That's a lie and we both know it," Rai said as he gently wrenched Kimiko's hands off.

As Rai turned he saw that a large circle had been drawn in the ground. Rai stepped into the circle

"Rai!"

Rai turned back to Kimiko.

"Don't hold back," Kimiko said, "show Chase what you can do."

Rai gave Kimiko the thumbs up with a wink as he turned back and walked up to Chase.

Jen then stepped between them.

"Alright, I want to see a good match," she said, "this will be won by either ring out or if one fighter is unable to continue. Outside help is prohibited so keep it in the ring. If this turns into a wrestling match, both parties must remove their clothing and oil will be added."

"Jen..." Rai warned.

"Hey a girl can dream," Jen replied with a shrug as she walked off.

Meanwhile, a sport commentator booth had been made out of growing plants and sitting in the announcers seats were Clay and Dojo.

"Evening folks, welcome to the main event, I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho and this is my co-announcer; Clay Bailey. Good to have you here."

"Howdy partners, its good to be here. We've got one heck of a match for you; Raimundo, Fast-footed, fast-mouthed Brazilian on a fast track to being the Dragon of the Wind against the undisputed Heylin Heavy Weight; Chase Young."

"One heck of a match is right, these are two big players in the game. Though as much as I hate to say it; the odds do favour Chase in this."

"No way buddy, my money is on Rai."

"I'm just saying the stats are on Chase's side," Dojo said, "Chase has more raw power and is the more experienced."

"That may be but my pal Rai has got it where it counts; he's got heart and that's all the he needs to win this."

"Uh guys?"

Clay and Dojo turned to see Kimiko standing there.

"What are you to doing?" She asked.

"Announcing," Clay answered.

"Ok," Kimiko said, "why?"

"Because otherwise we won't get much more screen time."

Kimiko couldn't reply to that.

"We are joined now by Rai's Manager," Clay said, "Jen, what's your opinion on this match."

"Well, I think that if Rai is going to win this; he'll have to play this fast and smart," Jen said, "As you've said, Chase is the stronger of the two so if this comes down to a match of raw power, Rai will be in trouble but he has what it takes."

"Well, there ya have it," Clay said, "both contenders are ready, so as some as the bell rings, we can begin."

"Goody," Veata said, smiling evilly whilst holding a stick.

The knight had finally managed to get the ringing to stop when Veata started hitting him on the hit with a stick.

"There's the bell!"

"Gong Yi Tampai!"


	18. The Showdown

**Author's note: It's official, I think have have found the hardest thing for a XS fanfic writer to do: Write a one on one between Raimundo and Chase while that's both realistic, in character and still does what I want it to do. **

**That said, here is my shot at such a feat, I hope you like it.**

**Gong Yi Tampai!**

Both warriors charged at each other.

Chase came in with a straight jab. Rai dodged by falling on his back and doing a baseball slide. He slid past Chase, spun on his back into a leg sweep. Chase jumped up to dodge the sweep. Chase then brought his heel down with the intention of putting a dent in Rai.

To dodge, Rai rolled back in a one hand handstand. Chase's heel collided with the ground and created a small crater.

Rai spun while in the handstand, aiming for a kick to the head.

Chase leaned backwards to dodge the in coming feet. When they had passed, Chase came in with a double fist strike. Rai used the momentum of the spinning land on his feet and counter with a double fist of his own. The two strikes collided, causing both fighters to go skidding backwards.

There was a pause in the fighting as both fighters stopped to rub their fists.

"I will admit this Raimundo," Chase said, "your skills have improved from the last time, this may indeed prove interesting."

"Dude, the fun hasn't even started yet."

The fight then presumed. As it progressed, the differences between the two fighting styles started to come out. While Chase had 1500 years worth of experience, his style was still based on the Chinese martial arts and as such followed set principles and were more conventional.

Rai, on the other hand, didn't follow convention as much and often took advantage of his acrobatics and flexibility to do erratic and unpredictable attacks and dodges.

The team watched from the side line as the two fighters continued to go at each out.

"I can not believe what I am seeing," Omi said in awe, "Raimundo is actually going foot to foot with Chase Young."

"That's 'toe to toe' little buddy," Clay corrected, "but I have to say that I'm amazed my self to see this."

"A new level has been awoken with in Raimundo," Master Fung said, "I can only imagine what this has done to to his control of his element."

"We might be seeing that right now," Sifu An said thoughtfully.

"Care to explain, old friend?" Master Fung inquired.

"Look at the way Rai reacts," Sifu An explained, "Rai has never been sluggish but only times I've seen a warrior react so quickly to incoming is if they have master their tiger instincts or if they can sense the shifts in air current around them."

"Is that possible?" Kimiko asked.

"It is," Scott said, "but it would require a few things, namely the ability to harness their wind element which, need I remind you, is not possible with in the Ring of Peace. "

"True," Sifu An said thoughtfully before turning to have a look at the willow, "unless of course a certain spirit has decided to show some favouritism."

"If that's the case, why's Rai holding back on the wind juice?" Diane asked.

"The well fed spider is the one that waits for the fly to come to it," Master Fung said ominously.

Diane stared at Master Fung for a moment, her mouth gaping open slightly.

"What the..."

"CHAIR!" Dojo shouted at the match in progress, "GIVE HIM THE CHAIR!"

"Dojo, this isn't pro-wrestling," Clay told him.

Despite this, Veata was walking up to the circle, holding a steel chair above her head, obviously with the intent of doing some damage.

She was stopped when Master Fung took the chair away from her.

"I am sure that Raimundo would appreciate the sentiment," Master Fung told her, "but this is his battle to fight."

After a brief moment, Master Fung looked at the steel chair and then at Veata.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her.

"Uh....Internet?"

* * *

Back at the fight, Rai was dodging Chase's repeated snake strikes. To gain an opening, Rai deflected with his left and came in for a right handed palm strike.

This seemed to be working, until Chase caught Rai's hand. Out of reflex, Rai came in with the left which Chase caught as well.

The end result was the two warriors with locked hands in a power struggle, not the place Rai wanted to be in.

"This seems familiar, we've been in this posistion before haven't we? " Chase asked tauntingly, "Remember how it ended last time?"

To prove his point, Chase started pushing forward. Rai was offering resistance and when he realised that Rai wasn't going to be pushed at the rate Chase wanted he changed into his true form. With the added strength Chase was pushing Rai towards a ring out. Rai, however, wasn't going to give up with out a fight.

"Give it up Raimundo, you can't win, " Chase said, "I've got the skill, I've the power and I've got the will."

"Yeah? Well guess what Chase."

Chase paused for a moment.

"I've got the heart."

At that Chase found him self blown back by a large gust of wind, forcing chase to release his grip on Rai's fists.

"Impossible," Chase exclaimed.

"Oh boy, you know something's messed up when the immortal lizard man says its impossible," Rai said mockingly.

"Don't get cocky Raimundo," Chase warned, "Being able to use your element doesn't mean that you'll be able to beat me."

"No but being able to this will; WUDAI STAR WIND."

At that, Rai was air born. Well and truly up in the air and completely out reach from Chase.

"Here Gator Gator Gator," Rai called down to Chase.

Chase growled before returning to his human form, his true form was capable of a lot of things but flight wasn't one of them.

Using his chi, Chase rose up into the air until he was level with Rai.

"Top floor Chase," Rai said in a voice mimicing the voice you hear in the elevator, "departments include butt whipping, smackdowns and pain."

"Are you ever silent?!" Chase demanded.

Instead of giving Rai a chance to reply, Chase flew in with a strike intended to take out Rai's heart. Except Rai, heart included, vanished into thin air just before the strike could connect.

"Well that depends on what you mean by silent," Rai said as he reappeared behind Chase.

"How did you...?"

Rai vanished again and appeared to Chases left side.

"Cause if we're talking about when ever I'm not talking then off course when I sleep..."

Rai vanished and appeared to Chase's Right.

"...Or when I eat..."

Rai continued this pattern of vanishing and reappearing in different sides of Chase.

"...but that's not a quiet silence..."

"...especially the eating part..."

"..but at I'm not as loud as Clay..."

"Argh!" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh come on Chase, lighten up..."

"... a little annoyance never hurt and one..."

"...but what will really hurt..."

"...is if you look up."

On instinct Chase looked up and was rewarded with a boot right in the face. The strike hit with enough force to send Chase crashing into the ground

"Told you it would hurt."

Rai softly landed inside the ring. Chase slowly stood back up.

"You're a fool, Raimundo," Chase taunted, " you could have gotten a ring out with that move."

Rai slowly and confidently walked up to Chase.

"You're right I could have."

Chase wondered what Rai was up to before looking down and seeing Rai pointing to his middle and pointer finger at Chase.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to try out this move."

Rai then opened his hand and unleashed a strong gust at Chase. This caught Chase completely off guard and he slowly found him self being pushed backwards.

Despite the impressiveness of the technique, Chase only ended up being pushed back about ten feet.

"You mean you sacrificed victory to use that pitiful excuse of a move?"

"Chase Dude, I didn't sacrifice anything."

To prove his point, Rai pointed downwards, causing everyone to look down and see what he meant. While Rai's attack hadn't seemed that strong, it was still strong enough to push Chase so far that his back foot was well and truly over the line.

"Call it ref," Rai said.

"The match is over," Jen called out, "Rai wins by means of ring out."

Chase gaped for a moment.

"This fight can not be over!"

"Well it is," Rai replied, "Come on Chase its not like losing is such an alien concept to you."

"You expect me to accept that half hearted battle as a defeat?!"

"Dude we agreed upon the rules and you lost," Rai said, "now you can either accept it like a man or try to attack me while my backs turned like a jerk."

At that Rai turned to leave. At that something to snap in Chase's mind. He leapt at Rai, changing into his true form mid leap, fully intent on dismembering the annoying Dragon.

In the last instant, Rai whipped round. Wind-chains formed around Chase's arms and legs, keeping him trapped in mid air.

"Why'd you to go and pick option 2?" Rai asked, "now I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Wind wrapped around Rai's fist until it could no longer be seen under the tiny tornado. Rai took a moment of to gaze at his creation before an almost disturbingly evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Well Chase only one of us is going to enjoy this and it's not going to be you."

Chase struggled to get out of his restraints but he soon he realised it was futile.

"I hate you."

"Xiaolin Thunder Fist!"

The attack connected with a loud boom. All that was heard afterwards was a pained groan as Chase was sent flying into the horizon.

Chase's legion looked at the horizon and then at Rai.

"Who's next?" Rai asked.

The sound of the legion running away for dear life was thunderous.

"That's right," Rai said, "You don't mess with the Xiaolin side. Ain't that right guys? Guys?"

Rai suddenly found himself in the middle of a big group.

"Uh guys?"

In the midst of the group hugging him he heard Omi's voice.

"We thoughtful that you may have...perhaps...decided to..."

"What? Give up all this?" Rai asked, "not on your life. This dragon is here to stay."

At that he was squeezed into another group hug.

"Guys, love the enthusiasm but please, I'm getting squashed. Jen a little help? Jen?"

The lack of response caught everyone's attention, they turned and saw that Jen was no longer in her seat and no where to be seen.

"Hey, where did she..."

"What you guys looking at?"

There was a joined scream of surprise as the group turned to find Jen standing behind them.

"What? I had to go get the Wu out of the Willow."

To prove her point she held up the bag.

"Did you have to sneak up on us like that?!" Veata demanded.

"I'm an all powerful elemental sorceress that spends 99% of the time only allowed to watch," Jen replied, "a lady's got to get her kicks somehow."

There was an awkward silence as no one in the group were sure what to say to that.

"So Rai, ready to go?"

"Go?' Kimiko asked, "go where?"

"To train," Jen explained, "Rai's gonna need some special one on one training to get his two sides in harmony."

"His sides seemed pretty harmonious to me," Clay said.

"Well then hold on to your hat cowboy, you ain't seen nothing yet," Rai replied.

"But you just got here..." Veata started to protest.

"I know and I'm sorry to do this but if I don't leave now to train, I might not get the chance to do it later," Rai said, "you know how hard it is to get some decent private time."

"How long will you be gone for?" Kimiko asked.

Not sure of the answer, Rai glanced to Jen for help.

"Much longer than an instant, much shorter than if he had taken door number two," Jen said, "any more explanation than that and I'd be going against company policy."

"Guys look I know that this seems harsh after all you guys have done but..."

Rai trailed off when he felt Clay put a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy I think I speak for all of when I say; so long as we know you're coming back its fine."

Rai looked round and saw everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Rai said, "if you guys hadn't..."

"No sweat Rai," Kimiko said, "what are friends for?"

Rai stared at the people who had gone to hell and back for his sake. His eyes started mist up before he felt Sifu An punched him in the arm.

"You've really come a long way, Rai," Sifu An said, "makes an old lady proud. Be sure to visit after you finish your training."

"Yeah I'll remember," Rai said, trying to rub his arm discreetly. He then turned to rest of the Order.

"Listen guys, I don't know how to..."

"Thank us?" Gus finished, "no sweat, the way I see it, the Order's still paying of it's 'one of our own would have ended the world as we know it if you hadn't stepped in' debt."

Diane just nodded. Scott however didn't know when to be quiet.

"Well actually if we're completely honest..."

He was silenced by two kicks to the shins and one punch to the arm.

"You never learn do you Scott?" Diane asked him.

Rai let out a chuckle as Veata pulled him in to a tight hug.

"You know I always wondered why you chose the temple over the Order," Veata answered, "but after all this, I can finally see why."

They slowly and comfortably pulled apart.

"You have a good thing going here," Veata continued, "don't take it for granted."

"Trust me, I don't."

After finally disengaging, Rai went over to say his goodbye-for-now to his team mates.

Master Fung stepped forward first and placed a hand Rai's shoulder.

"All the best on your training," Master Fung, "but know that I am already proud of the warrior you have become."

Rai smiled and place a hand on top of Fung's. Master Fung then stood back and allowed Rai past.

The four dragons stood there silently for a moment, not sure what to say in a situation.

Kimiko was the first to speak up.

"Guys come on this isn't a good bye Rai's gonna come back."

"We know but we should still say something," Clay interjected.

"Guys," Rai interrupted.

They stopped and stared as Rai held out a fist.

"Dragons til the end?"

There was only a brief pause before a circle was formed where four fists met together in the centre.

Four fists

Four fighters

Four heroes

Four friends

"Dragons til the end!"

* * *

Rai and Jen were walking off into the sun set, waving back to the others as they went.

Despite having to go through the goodbyes, Jen seemed to be pretty excited about the training ahead.

"This is going to be great, just you and me finally getting that quality time I wanted."

Rai raised an eye brow to Jen but then shrugged.

"Yeah I guess it'll be nice to finally get to know you," Rai said, "between you and me though; long is the special training going to take?"

"About three days, maybe four if you're slow on the uptake."

Rai stopped abruptly and turned to Jen.

"WHAT?! You mean we went through all that goodbye drama just for three days?!!"

Jen put an arm on Rai's shoulder and then pulled his head in with a move that was about 2 inches too high to be classed as a head lock.

"Would you zip it?" Jen said in heated whisper, "you're ruining the mood. Its more dramatic when you're vague about how long you'll be gone."

"And I care about dramatic because...?"

"Because if we play our cards right I might be able to snag us some time off in Rio."

At that Rai quickly turned to call out to his friends.

"See ya guys, don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll try to stay in touch."

The two then continued walking.

"I just remembered something," Jen said out of the blue.

"What?"

"We can both fly!"


	19. The Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hi, I know this is breaking order but I decided to finish this story since in was so close to the end before returning to Demon of Wind but I will return to it but then will be able to do it with out juggling two stories. Now on with the Epilogue. **

"How are you feeling Child?" Lady Shiaw asked

Chyr shrugged slightly, her body still ached from the her defeat.

"Mainly my pride still hurts."

"I'm glad that's all that was seriously wounded."

The two woman sat and continued to drink their tea. Chyr sat there, until something she had forced herself to contain finally came out."

"Mistress."

Lady Shiaw paused. "Yes?"

"Had you meant what you said to Raimundo?"

"About offering him a place as a student in the temple?" Lady Shiaw completed the sipping motion. "I make never such an offer unless I mean it. Why? Did you have objections."

Chyr looked in to Lady Shiaw's eye before looking away very quickly, trying hard to hide the hurt in them."

"Of course not, as Mistress of this temple, it is your right to take on any student you desire."

"You misunderstood," Lady Shiaw replied, "he wouldn't have been my student, he would have been yours."

Chyr just stared.

"What?"

"You have reached the level in which you are able to take on your own pupil. I felt you would be able to rise Raimundo to Heylin greatness."

"But only Ladies have the right to take on students."

"That's right." Lady Shiaw's hand started to glow green. Chyr's clothes started to glow green for a moment before they changed, matching Lady Shiaws. "You have been a loyal and obedient student, you have follow my direction without question and have made me proud to be your teacher. There is more that I can teach you but now it will be as a sister and as an equal; **Lady** **Chyr**."

Lady Chyr, suddenly filled with more emotion than she could contain, threw her arms around Lady Shiaw.

"Three second rule child."

Lady Chyr quickly pulled away.

"Oh I'm just kidding, come here."

* * *

"And that is finished," Kimiko said, "there you go, good as new."

It had been a hard job but Kimko had finally been able to repair Rai-bot after the "word" or two Kimiko-bot had had with him.

"Thanks Kimiko," Rai-bot said, "I didn't think I'd ever be fixed after Psycho-bot was done with me."

"Hey I was just protecting Kimiko's dignity," Kimiko-bot protested.

"After you were finished ripping my limbs off you ripped out my own battery out and started electrocuting me with it."

"Yeah that probably went a bit far," Kimiko agreed, "but now that you're fixed, it's time for you to pay the bill."

Realisation hit Rai-bot like a sledgehammer.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes," Kimiko said, "its time to do the DANCE!!

"Not the dance," Rai-bot protested.

"Do it," Kimiko ordered, pushing play on the music file she had prepared earlier. The sound of Shakira filled the room and Rai-bot, sighing in resignation of his fate, started dancing appropriately.

About halfway through the song Kimiko's cellphone started ringing.

"Mushi Mushi."

"Hey girl," the voice said on the other end.

"Rai?!" Kimiko said excitedly.

"The one and the same," Rai answered, "what's my favourite Dragon up to?"

"Well you know." Kimiko quickly gestured to Kimiko-bot to turn off the music. "This and that."

There was a brief pause.

"You're making Rai-bot do the dance, aren't you?"

"..............no."

"Save me big bro," Rai-bot shouted at the phone the phone, "this cruel woman is using me for her own sick amusement."

He was then silenced when Kimiko crushed him with a book. A BIG book.

"Whoops," Kimiko muttered when she realised what she had just done.

"It OK," Kimiko-bot said as she picked up a screw driver, "We can rebuild him, we have the technology."

"So Rai, hows the training going?" Kimiko asked, hoping that Rai hadn't heard what just happened.

"Good, real good, can't want to show you my new moves."

"Oh yeah Rai," Kimiko-bot called, "show Kimi your moves."

Kimiko-bot was then silenced by an incoming pillow.

"So, enough about me, how are things at the temple?"

"Yeah things haven't been going too badly here. The those guys from the Order have offered to help out with the Wu hunting until you get back so that's making things easier. Not that there's been much action."

"Really? You'd think that the bad guys would be better at capitalising."

"Yeah well Chase hasn't been seen so for now he's keeping his word and Jack's been keeping his distance for some reason."

* * *

Jack was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Can't sleep, Kimiko will get me. Can't sleep, Kimiko will get me."

* * *

"How bout Wuya or Hannibal?" Rai asked, "Any idea where they are?"

Kimiko paused.

* * *

Wuya and Hannibal were still stuck in their cell in the Heylin Temple.

"Do we get bathroom breaks?"

* * *

"Nope, not a clue," Kimiko replied, "So gonna spill why you called my cell directly, if you just wanted a progress check you could have just call the main line."

"Yeah...well...you see, there was something that I wanted to ask you, privately."

That got Kimiko's full attention.

"I'm listening."

"OK here goes," Rai said, "Its Dia dos Namorados in Brazil next week. I was wondering if you'd be interested is going with me to this little restaurant I know that makes the best pies for the occasion."

Kimiko paused, "Raimundo Perdrosa, are you asking on me a date?"

"Yeah, I am," there was a pause. "but the real question is are you accepting?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that the world isn't going to be on the verge of utter destruction next week but if not...sure."

"Awesome, well see ya next week then."

Rai then hung up. Kimiko sat there in a complete daze, her mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Omi and Dojo or even hear what they said.

"Kimiko, my dear and extremely forgiving female friend, we may have accidentally broken your PAD."

"WOOHOOO! YES! YES! HE ASKED ME! HE ASKED ME!"

Omi and Dojo just stared as Kimiko started doing an impromptu victory dance.

"This is not the reaction I was expecting," Omi said, "perhaps she did not hear us correctly."

"Who cares," Dojo snapped, "we told the truth, now lets get out of here while she's still in a good mood."

Omi quickly put down the broken PDA and then he and Dojo started to walk out of the sleeping quarters very quickly. This was until a shriek was heard.

"YOU BROKE MY PDA?!!!"

"RUN!"

* * *

Rai stared at his closed cell phone for a moment, taking the to reflect on what he had just done.

"Well looks like someone finally got the nerve to ask out a certain girl with a fire-y personality."

Rai turned to look at Jen who was right now to holding a couple of drinks.

"Do you usually follow theft with bad puns?"

"Hey if the drinks on this boat weren't free the barman should of done a better job watching them," Jen replied, handing Rai one of them, "but we're getting off the topic."

Rai took a sip from his drink as he stared out at the ocean. They were currently off the coast of Rio, on the very yacht that had lead to Rai meeting Jen for the first time.

"I'm still not sure how far my feelings for Kimiko go," Rai admitted, "but after what I've been through, I don't want to miss out on something special just because I didn't try."

"That shows your growing up," Jen agreed, "my advice; take the time to enjoy the good things in life, you're not always gonna have them."

"That's kind of morbid."

Jen shrugged and to sip from her drink. Rai replied with a shrug of his own.

"So what do you think will happen now?"

"Well the way I see it, you will go back, there will be much rejoicing and merriment," Jen paused to take another sip, "when that is over you'll go back to beating bad guy butts seven ways to Sunday, giving them Monday off and then starting the process again on Tuesday."

"Same old routine as usual then," Rai replied.

"Pretty much," Jen agreed, "there's always someone who need a butt kicking. All that changes is whose."

"Yeah, don't you just love it?"

Jen let out a chuckle.

"Rai, in some ways it seems like you never change either."

"As the river of life goes on, the scenery might change but not the boat that takes you."

Jen stared at Rai for a moment. Rai tilted his head slightly.

"What?"

"Raimundo Pedrosa, you just used a cheesy saying."

"Yeah, would you keep it down, if Master Fung found out I'd never live it down."

After a brief chuckle shared between them Rai stared out at the night sky again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jen asked.

"I'm just thinking about the last time I was on this boat and how it changed me."

"A lot of lives were changed by that night," Jen replied, "if I don't think I'll grasp how many lives were changed by it."

"Yeah, wonder what will happen if I fell in again."

Jen developed an evil glint in her eye.

"Well how bout we find out."

Before Rai had a chance to react, Jen promptly pushed him over the rails. Jen then burst out laughing.

"Oh boy I bet you didn't see that one coming." The only reply Jen got was silence. "Nice try but I know you just went into flight mode and you're waiting for me to be dumb enough to look over." Still no reply. "Rai?" Despite her better judgement, Jen's concern so got the better of her. She peered over the side. "Rai are you alr.....arg!"

Just as she had done that, Rai appeared behind her and push her over the rail.

"You're good Jen, real good," Rai dusted his sleeve, "but you don't mess with the master."

"You got that right," Bob said.

"Oh hey Bob," Rai suddenly did a double take when he realised Bob was sporting a black eye, a broken arm and various other injuries, "Dude! What the heck happened to you."

"Lets just say I ticked off the wrong South African and leave it at that."

Suddenly Jen rose up to deck level on a pillar of water. She did not look pleased.

"Well Bob, great to see ya but I've got to run," Rai said quickly before he flew off into the night sky

"Raimundo Perdrosa, don't you run away from me!!!"

Jen gave chase. Soon the two were flying through the sky above Rio, Rai's laughter heard all the way.

Somethings truely never changed.

The End

**Author's Note: There it is. I hope you liked it. I will post proper thank yous later but still I would like to say thank you for reading my story from start to finish. Also a big thank you to all the people that reviewed. You helped make this the enjoyable process that it was. I have enjoyed writing this story and it is wonderful to see it completed.**

**And so, aside from the usual request to find out what you thought, I will leave you with this message:**

**Cheers!  
**


End file.
